Secuestrada por ti
by VaRiNaBi
Summary: Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su “feliz” vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. IK,MS, SessiLin,CAP 7UP! LEMON!,REVIEWS!
1. Al mando

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, minimo entre 10 o 15 por capitulo, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 1: Al mando

_Siempre me considero un zorro fastidioso, un niño que todavía le falta mucho por aprender a pesar de que en ese entonces ya tuviera 18 años y mi vida ya no era la de un joven cualquiera, el hecho de ser pelirrojo nunca me ayudo ya que siempre me fastidiaba por el color de mi cabellera, aunque sabia que se preocupaba por mi, rara vez mostraba sus verdaderos sentimientos, nunca lo hizo con nadie, bueno por lo menos hasta que la conoció a ella, una joven de hermosos sentimientos los cuales solo se podían comparar con su belleza física, ella fue la única persona capaz de ablandar su corazón, a pesar de que el, una persona a la cual consideraba como mi hermano mayor en algunas ocasiones tenia como única misión matarla..._

-"Hay! Pero que trafico! si esto sigue así llegare tarde" exclamo una bella joven sentada en el asiento del conductor de su auto que se encontraba sin avanzar en una avenida muy congestionada debido al trafico de la mañana

-"pero cuando piensan moverse, tengo que entregar ese informe hoy" dijo golpeando el volante del automóvil con sus manos para luego recostar su cabeza en este en señal de resignación

-"hayyyyy, no puede ser" se quejo la chica, de pronto las conectas de los autos comenzaron a sonar a sus espaldas, levanto la cabeza algo sorprendida para darse cuenta que la pista en frente suyo estaba despejada y era ella la que estaba atascando el trafico esta vez, por lo cual los autos a sus espaldas no paraban de sonar

"tunnnnnnnnnnnn, tunnnnnnnnnnn! (sonido de las cornetas)

-"hay dios, que bueno ya esta libre" la joven comenzó a conducir aliviada del estrés que le había provocado la espera en la pista, al fin atravesando las calles del concurrido centro de Tokio llego a su destino, un enorme edificio, conducio hasta la parte del estacionamiento donde dejo su Toyota Yaris de color azul marino en uno de los lugares, se adentro en el edificio con un portafolios a la mano, la joven de pelo color azabache y tes blanca, vestia elegantemente con un traje de oficina color rojo oscuro, la falda hacia relucir sus hermosas piernas mientras que el saco a la medida de su cuerpo le daba toque de elegancia, sus ojos café se posaron en la entrada del gran edificio y continuo su camino hasta llegar a el

-"Buenos dias srt. Hiwurashi" dijo atentamente el vigilante de la entrada mientras le habria la puerta con una sonrisa"

-"Buenos dias" devolvio con una sonrisa, camino por la recepcion y tomo el ascensor, fue la unica en el, presiono el boton del piso #10 dode decia al lado: _Departamento de Bienes Raices_ y espero

-"Espero estar a tiempo" los numeros arriba del asensor que indicaban el piso al fin marcaron el #10, la joven salio de este, en el piso se encontraban personas hiendo de aquí para aca, todas con traje de oficina sumidas en sus propios asuntos, cuando atravesaba los pasillos todos posaron sus ojos en ella, siempre llamaba la atención, no solo por su belleza sino tambien por el cargo que ocupaba en ese lugar, mientras que se dirigia a su destino todos procuraban darle los buenos dias, ella solo atinaba a devolver el saludo de igual manera, atravesando los pasillos llego hasta una de las oficinas centrales en la cual se leia el nombre de: _Presidente_, enfrente de este se encontraba otra oficina la cual decia: _Vicepresidente, _de pronto de esta ultima salio una bella joven de largos cabellos castaños los cuales llevaba sueltos, ojos cafes y tes clara, vestia al igual que todos el mismo tipo de ropa formal, saco y falda la cual era algo reveladora para sus piernas

-"Kagome que bueno que llegaste, necesito consultarte unos asuntos" dijo la joven al ver a su amiga entrar a su oficina seguida de ella

-"si Sango, el trafico era horrible, crei que habia llegado tarde, es que hoy tengo que entregar unos informes al vicepresidente de la compañía, no se a asomado por aquí ¿no?" dijo mientras sacaba un fólder de su portafolios y dejaba este encima de su escritorio

-"No, no te preocupes, no ha venido, pero de seguro lo hara pronto, ya conoces como es el, siempre anda…………………………."

-"interesado en que hacen mis lindas empleadas" la joven castaña no termino ya que aparecio en la puerta de la oficina de Kagome un hombre de tes algo morena, de cabello un poco largo recogido perfectamente en una trenza que caia por su espalda vestido en un traje de color azul

-"Qué bueno que ya esta aquí Kagome" dijo mientras se acercaba a la chica

-"Buenos dias Sr. Vankotsu, aquí le tengo el informe que me pidio sobre mi departamento" ella le entrego el fólder, el joven lo examino por unos momentos y luego lo dejo en el escritorio

-"Parece que esta todo bien, ademas no tengo por que preocuparme si eres tu quien lo hace ¿no es asi srt. Kagome? Dijo con algo de atrevimiento a la chica

-"Entonces supongo que todo esta en orden Sr." La joven se aparto de el refugiándose detrás de su escritorio

-"Si, bueno, me llevare esto, quisiera hablar con usted en otra ocasión Srt. Kagome" dijo con una sonrisa mientras se aproximaba a la puerta donde se encontraba Sango

-"Si señor" respondio

-"Buenos dias Srt. Himamura" le dijo a Sango con una sonrisa coqueta "esta muy hermosa esta mañana"

-"Buenos dias señor" se limito a responder, mientras que el joven pasaba por su lado retirandose del lugar sin antes echar un ultimo vistazo a Kagome, luego Sango cerro la puerta de la oficina

-"Puedes creer a este sujeto, no pasa ni un dia que coquetee contigo" dijo mientras tomaba asiento en una de las sillas

-"Lo se, pero no me importa, el no me atrae en lo absoluto, es lo que no entiende" afirmo mientras sacaba unos documentos de su portafolios

-"Eso es cierto, todas las personas del piso creo que lo saben" se burlo algo en forma ironica

-"El hecho de que sea el vicepresidente general de la compañía no significa que deba gustarme" dijo con un tono algo molesto

-"Lo se amiga, a pesar de eso no se ha rendido, todos los dias es lo mismo, baja según el a supervisar tu trabajo"

-"Si, si, lo se, lo se" dijo con un tono cansado "bueno que es de lo que querias hablarme, es algo que no puedes resolver?"

-"no, no es sobre el departamento, es sobre mi hermano"

-"Kojaku, que hay con el, la ultima vez me dijiste que habia solicitado trabajo en el Departamento de Ventas"

-"si y adivina que? Lo contrataron!" dijo con una gran sonrisa

-"que bueno Sango, entonces cuando comienza?"

-"mañana, enrealidad nunca me preocupe por el, sabria que conseguiria el puesto como representante de ventas, es solo que en ocasiones todavia lo veo como mi hermanito menor"

-"pues el ya tiene 21 Sango y tu 24, no es mucha la diferencia"

-"si, ya es un hombre, puede cuidarse solo, es solo que desde…………………………….. bueno tu sabes siempre me he sentido responsable por el" confirmo la joven con algo de nostalgia en su rostro

-"si, te entiendo yo tambien a veces creo que Sota sigue siendo un niño pequeño"

-"Sota todavía es joven, tiene 18 y tu 23 es normal que te sientas todavía responsable por el, y hablando de el, como esta?"

-"ya sabes con la universidad y todo eso, oye, ahora que recuerdo si Kojaku va a trabajar en el Dprt. De Ventas, estara en el piso #8, supongo que subira de ves en cuando para reunirse con su hermana, al menos en la hora del almuerzo no?"

-"si, le dije que ahora podriamos ir tu, el y yo a almorzar juntos"

-"entonces ahora seremos tres ja ja" afirmo mientra que reia

-"si ja ja" le devolvio su amiga "bueno tengo que continuar con mi trabajo y tu tambien ¿nos vemos a la hora de siempre?" pregunto mientras se retiraba de la oficina

-"claro" respondio para luego quedarse sentada en su oficina, Kagome Hiwurashi y Sango Himamura eran una combinación de oro en el departamento de Bienes raices, con Kagome como presidenta y Sango como vicepresidenta las dos eran responsables del departamento entero, desde que comenzaron a trabajar juntas hace 1 año las graficas de producción de esa area nunca dieron señal de perdida alguna, aparte de formar una buena combinación ambas se habian convertido en las mejores amigas desde que trabajaban juntas, sin importar el cargo que ocupaban ambas se repartian el trabajo de igual manera, era una de las razones por la cual el departamento iba en tan buen funcionamiento, inclusive el vicepresidente general de la compañía Vankotsu Shiga recalcaba el gran trabajo que hacian, sin mencionar tambien claro lo atractivas que eran, el dia fue pasando y Kagome aun seguia en su escritorio examinando papeles, otras veces recibiendo a clientes y cerrando tratos, habian momentos breves en los que no tenia nada que hacer los cuales aprovechaba para hablar con Sango por telefono a pesar de que su oficina quedara enfrente siempre y cuando la ultima este en las mismas condiciones que ella sin nada que hacer

-"no se preocupe Sr. Ishida, los documentos de propiedad de la franquicia que compro les seran enviados a su casa en 1 dia"

-"gracias srt. Hiwurashi" pronuncio un hombre ya maduro en edad

-"no gracias a usted por hacer negocios con nuestra compañía"

-"de nada Sengoku Center S.A. siempre ha sido de confiar, si me disculpa me retiro, gracias de nuevo, hasta luego"

-"hasta luego señor" el hombre salio de la oficina acompañado de dos hombres mas jóvenes que ,le abrieron la puerta y lo siguieron fuera de ahí, una vez sola Kagome se recosto en su silla, por el momento habia cerrado el ultimo trato de la mañana y ya no tenia nada que hacer luego poso sus ojos cafes en el reloj digital de la pared: 2_:59 _(vamos que ya sean las 3, necesito un descanso) de pronto el reloj al fin indico la esperada hora para la mayoria de empleados, la joven se levanto de su asiento y se dirigio a la oficina de al frente buscando a su amiga, no la encontro (de seguro se ha adelantado) Kagome recorrió los pasillos del piso y tomo el ascensor presiono el boton del piso #2 donde decia al lado _Cafeteria _ y espero

-"espero que Kagome venga pronto sino la comida que le pedi se enfriara" Sango estaba esperando desde hace unos momentos a que apareciera su amgia cuando al fin la ve salir del ascensor a la distancia y le hace una seña con la mano para que se acerque

-"me adelante Kagome y pedi el plato que te gusta"

-"muchas gracias Sango" sonrio mientras tomaba asiento al frente de su compañera "que rico! Carne con verduras hervidas! Ya necesitaba comer algo" dijo la joven mientras comenzaba a alimentarse

-"eso crei vi al Sr. Ishida en tu oficina, al fin cerraron el trato?" pregunto mientras comia su propio plato que era igual al de su amiga

-"si al fin, fue un gran negocio, el Sr. Ishida es un cliente importante de la compañía sin mencionar adinerado"

-"de seguro le causaras alegria a Vankotsu cuando se entere, el ama esta clase de noticias" pronuncio entre sarcasmo y burla

-"supongo que si" afirmo sin prestarle mucha importancia al comentario, a la distancia un hombre las observaba tratando de concentrarse en sus pensamientos (vamos, tu puedes hacerlo, solo………………… ve y hazlo, eso es, solo……………………. Hazlo)

-"buenas tardes Srts. ¿les importaria si me siento con ustedes? Pregunto un hombre alto, joven, de tes morena, hermosos ojos grises y cabello corto y negro de los cuales caian algunos mechones por su frente, al igual que todos vestia ropa de ejecutivo, su atuendo era de color café oscuro

-"ahh, sr. Suicotsu, buenos dias" Kagome fue la primera en responder

-"buenos dias Srt. Hiwurashi, les queria preguntar si no hay problema en que me siente con ustedes" el apuesto hombre dirigio su mirada a Sango como pidiendo su aprobacion

-"ah? Claro sientese" respondio sango luego de unos momentos

-"muchas gracias" tomo asiento en la tercera silla de la mesa de cuatro

-"y que lo trae por aquí Sr. Suicotsu?" pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

-"por favor llameme solo Suicotsu, lo mismo para usted Srt. Himamura" nn dijo el hombre con una sonrisa que cautivaria a cualquiera

-"claro no hay problema, lo que pasa es que usted sabe, siendo el presidente del Departamento de Ventas, hay formalidades"

-"entiendo muy bien, usted tambien es presidenta de su propio departamento, pero insisto solo llamenme Suicotsu" dijo dando una sonrisa a ambas

-"ah, claro ja ja" afirmo Kagome para luego darle una mirada a su amiga quien aun no decia palabra alguna, enviándole un mensaje con los ojos para que dijiera algo

-"ahh? Ah, y que es lo que lo trae por aquí?" repitio la pregunta de Kagome

-"Bueno enrealidad vine a hablar especialmente con usted Srt. Himamura" dijo en un tono suave

-"Conmigo!" la joven se sorprendio un poco, tanto Sango como Kagome sabian que el presidente del departamento de Ventas, el Sr. Suicotsu era un hombre joven de 28 años, reconocido por sus logros en su puesto entre el personal y admirado e idolatrado por su atractivo fisico y encanto entre el personal femenino de todas las aeras, todas las feminas sabian que no tenia pareja alguna pero se rumoreaba que estaba interesado en una joven en especial que trabajaba en la compañía, la pregunta entre todas era: ¿Quién?

-"y de que es de lo que me quiere hablar Suicotsu? Pregunto la joven ya calmada

-"bueno es que……………….. yo queria decirle……………………" (¿Por qué no puedo hablar?)

-(sera acaso lo que creo que estoy pensando?) se pregunto Kagome al ver la clara falta de palabras de su colega

-"¿Qué cosa?" pregunto Sango intrigada por la actitud del moreno

-"bueno yo queria decirle que……………………… que estare muy pendiente del desarrollo de su hermano ahora que va a trabajar en mi departamento!" dijo algo exaltado y ansioso (soy un inepto uu, sera en otra ocasion) se regaño mentalmente

-"ahh, pues muchas gracias Suicotsu, espero que Kojaku cumpla con todas sus exigencias" (que fue eso! ooU)

-"no se preocupe por Kohaku, Suicotsu, lo conozco y le aseguro que es un ojven muy responsable" comento Kagome

-"ah, si, claro, no lo dudo, debe ser por que tiene como hermana a una joven tan talentosa y responsable como Sango" nn el hombre al fin se atrevio a enviarle un cumplido a la chica en la cual habia estado pensando los ultimos meses desde que la vio por primera vez

-"ah, pues……… muchas gracias" nn (no puedo creer que me diga eso, que nervios) el comentario provoco que la joven mujer se ruborizara

-(le gusto, que bueno, debi hablar con ella hace tiempo) penso el moreno

Sango no podia negar que le gustaba de sobre manera la actutud que tenia el presidente del departamento de ventas con ella, le habia comentado a Kagome en veces anteriores lo muy atractivo, encantador y caballeroso que le parecia, pero nunca mostro un interes serio en el………………… hasta ahora

-"mmmmmm…………..mmmmmm" tosio aproposito Kagome para romper algo la vergüenza de los dos

-"ah……. Bueno ya me tengo que ir" dijo mientras se ponia de pie sin intenciones de romper el hambiente que existia lo cual no lo logro

-"ah, si, claro" contesto Sango algo sonrojada

-"fue un placer charlar con ustedes señoritas, espero volver a hacerlo pronto" comento mientras dirigia su mirada a Sango

-(charlar, si solo vino a hablar con Sango, y fue rapido) penso Kagome

-"claro" contesto Sango al hombre

-"hasta luego srt. Sango" despidio con una tierna sonrisa

-"hasta luego" respondio de igual manera

-"srt. Kagome"

-"hasta luego" el moreno al fin se retiro de la mesa dejando solas a las dos

-"Sangooooooo………………………"

-"que?" pregunto sin siquiera mirar a su amgia ya que sus ojos seguian al hombre

-"¿¿Por qué no me dijiste nada!"

-"a que te refieres?" se sorprendio la muchacha al ver la exaltacion de su amiga

-"como que a que, pues a el, es obvio que le gustas"

-"enserio, tu crees?" pregunto la joven muy atenta

-"pues claro, solo al verlo se nota, ademas, tambien note que a ti te gusta, y no me digas que no"

- ooU "bueno pues…………………………"

-"hay, no puedo creerlo! nn y que es lo que piensas hacer?"

-"pues no se, que puedo hacer? uu ademas no creo que yo le guste del todo, el es el hombre mas atractivo y encantador y caballeroso de todo el edificio, de seguro tiene a un monton de hermosas mujeres detrás de el y………………….."

-"hay, pero que dices Sango, por algo vino a hablarte a ti, y le costo mucho esfuerzo, si estuviera interesado en otra chica ya tendria novia desde hace mucho"

-"pues supongo que si, pero"

-"nada de peros!" exclamo la chica "el parece ser algo timido para hablarte" reflexiono

-"tu crees?"

-"bueno no del todo claro, lo que tienes que hacer es dejar que el se acerque a ti, te conozca mas, creo que venia con otras intenciones, tal vez mi precensia hizo que se sintiera avergonzado"

-"y a que pudo haber venido?"

-"no lo se, tal vez invitarte a salir, quien sabe, ahora que Kojaku trabajara con el, de seguro lo veras mas a menudo, que circunstancias tan apropiadas nn " se entusiasmo la joven

-"eso espero, es un hombre muy encantador, y…………….. si me gusta" nn

-"te imaginas, tu, vicepresidenta de bienes raices y el, presidente del departamento de ventas, que pareja tan apropiada"

- "bueno, eso creo……….. nn, y hablando de esto como esta Kouga?"

- "esta bien creo, la ultima vez que lo vi fue hace 4 dias y me llamo hace 2, dijo que mañana me visitaria, siempre anda con los negocios, tu sabes, de aquí para alla"

-"entonces le va bien, y como vas tu, ya te acostumbraste a que sea tu prometido o todavía no te gusta la idea"

-(tenias que recordarmelo no Sango?) "tu sabes que hago esto por el abuelo, si el no estuviera delicado de salud, creeme que no estaria comprometida, sabes que el y el padre de Kouga fueron buenos amigos y cuando el padre de Kouga murio mi abuelo le hizo la tonta promesa de que lograria que nuestras familias estuvieran unidas de alguna manera, no es que no quiera a Kouga es solo que…………………….. no lo se……………………… siento que todavía no deberia estar atada a alguien, me parece muy rapido"

-"pero no vas a negar de que aparte de que sea apuesto, Kouga viene de una buena familia, es caballeroso, se preocupa por ti y de sobra esta decir que el si esta enamorado, es casi perfecto" (creo que exagere un poco

-"hayyyy…………. Lo se, yo tambien lo quiero y si me gusta pero no estoy segura de que sea……………….. tu sabes ese amor que te hace hacer cosas que nunca creyeras posibles"

El joven de 26 años, Kouga Kido, heredero de una de las mejores compañias de aerolinias en el pais, era poseedor de un buen estatus social y empresario reconocido por los de su medio, Kagome y Kouga se conocieron debido a la relacion de sus familares desde hace unos 2 años, 1 año antes de que Kagome llegara a ser presidenta de su departamento, para ese entonces el joven se habia enamorado de ella y ya se le habia declarado en varias ocasiones pero no fue hasta la muerte del padre de Kouga que Kagome acepto ser su prometida debido a que su abuelo creia que el joven Kido era una persona ecepcional y no entendia el por que su nieta no lo aceptaba como pareja, hasta el dia en el que el anciano sufrio un paro cardiaco y para complacer a su abuelo debido a su delicado estado de salud Kagome al fin acepto a Kouga como su prometido, cosa que hizo muy feliz al anciano y por supuesto a Kouga

-"en serio crees eso, entonces por que no se lo dices a Kouga?"

-"tampoco lo se, es que a veces me parece que si estoy enamorada de el y otras no"

-"bueno mientras que tu resuelves eso, creo que nuestra hora de almuerzo ya va a terminar" decia mientras chequeaba su reloj "ya van a ser las 4, tenemos que volver al trabajo, oye que te parece la idea si al acabar vamos de compras quisiera regalarle algo a Kojaku como felicitaciones"

-"claro no hay problema, quizas le compre algo a mama para darselo cuando vaya a verla" desde que Kagome comenzo a trabajar la familia Hiwurashi nunca sufrio problemas de dinero, mas aun cuando obtuvo el puesto de presidente convencio a su madre de que ya no trabajara mas ya que no lo creia necesareo que haga mas esfuerzos debido a su edad, su madre acepto finalmente después de varias oposiciones contra su hija, por el momento la Sra. Hiwurashi solo se dedicaba al cuidado de su hogar y familia, Kagome era el principal ingreso en su famila, ganaba demasiado bien como para quejarse de su empleo, ella y su familia vivian en uno de los mejores vencindarios alejados del centro de Tokio cerca de un templo (Varina: algunas cosas nunca cambian) al cual concurrian con frecuencia, aunque la joven habia comprado un departamento algo amplio y bien ubicado en la cuidad de Tokio para ella sola donde pasaba generalmente la mayoria de los dias para encontrarse con su famila de nuevo los fines de semana, por lo cual se podria decir que Kagome llevaba una vida "feliz"

-"todo esta normal aquí, no hay ninguna novedad" al parecer Vankotsu hablaba con alguien a travez de su telefono celular, estaba sentado en su gran oficina ubicada en el piso #15 mientras sostenia unos documentos en su mano

-"muy bien, espero que siga asi, no se para cuando estare de regreso pero no tardare mucho" respondio una voz algo lugubre del otro lado de la linea

-"no te apures, aquí yo me estoy encargando de todo, ademas de seguro debes tener otras cosas que hacer" respondio con tono algo cinico y bromista

-"recuerda que yo soy el presidente de esta compañía Vankotsu, asi que no te quieras pasar de listo tomando decisiones mayores que me corresponden solo a mi" la voz ahora se escuchaba seria

-"eso lo se Naraku" respondio ahora mas serio "ademas ya te lo dije no ha pasado nada impresionante, si pasara algo te llamaria para consultartelo como siempre"

-"muy bien, por el momento tengo que hacer algo en este momento, ya nos veremos, enviare a alguien para que te entregue tu siguiente trabajo"

-"sera Kagura?" pregunto mientras una diminuta sonrisa malevola aparecia en su rostro

-"si, llegara mañana"

-"y por que no me lo dices ahora?"

-"por que sabes que no hablo de estas cosas por telefono"

-"de a cuerdo, la esperare"

-"y recuerda no tomes decisiones que no te consiernen, si lo haces creeme que lo sabre" dijo para terminar la conversación

-"si Naraku" contesto serio

-"adios" el hombre colgo la comunicación

-"maldito Naraku!" exclamo enojado tirando su celular contra el escritorio "ya le dije que yo me encargaria de todo, ya veras, no puedes pasar todo el tiempo al mando" el joven de ojos azules volvio su vista al documento que sostenia el cual llevaba como encabezado: _Informe General del Departamento de Bienes Raices, responsable Kagome Hiwurashi _

-"no se ni para que me molesto en leer esto, ya se que el trabajo de Kagome es impecable" dijo dejando el documento sobre su escritorio quedandose en silencio por unos momentos "Kagome, algun dia seras mia, a pesar de que me rechaces, lo seras"

-"Kojaku, estas aquí, ya llegue

-"Sango, estoy en la cocina" escucho la joven a la distancia mientras que entraba por el recibidor de su gran casa, los hermanos Himamura vivian solos, ya que sus padres habian muerto 2 años atrás en un accidente de auto, la familia de Sango era dueña de un dojo bastante grande en el cual crecieron Sango y Kojaku, los dos junto con su vida normal llevaron un entrenamiento en el dojo dirigido por su padre hasta que terminaron la escuela ya que decidieron tomar la decisión de dedicarse a otra cosa que no fueran las artes marciales, a pesar de eso su entrenamiento nunca fue en vano ya que en varias situaciones les ayudo de mucho especialmente cuando se enfrentaban con simples ladrones, el dojo se encontraba a la espalda de la gran casa de Sango, aunque no estaba en funcionamiento ya que no habia nadie que se dedicara a el debido a que los hermanos Himamura habian desidido tener otro estilo de vida

-"Kojaku que estas haciendo?" pregunto la joven aun sin acercarse a la cocina mientras que dejaba su portafolios en la sala

-"le preparo algo de comer a Kirara" contesto a la distancia

-"adivina que?" dijo la joven acercandose a su hermano con las dos manos ocultas hacia atras, en ese instante se pudo distinguir a un joven bien parecido de pelo negro y corto, ojos cafes oscuros, en su rostro aun se reflejaban algunas pecas a pesar de su edad adulta, vestia un pantalón color azul y una camiseta algo pegada a su cuerpo de color verde la cual hacia notar que tenia un cuerpo definido pero sin exageración

-"hola hermana, que sucede?" pregunto mientras colocaba algo de atun en un plato

-"toma, es un regalo por haber obtenido el puesto" en ese instante retiro sus manos de su espalda y se vio una pequeña caja en forma rectangular la cual se la entrego a Kojaku

-"gracias, pero no tenias por que"

-"bueno que esperas abrélo" dijo con algo de emoción mientras que su hermano abria el paquete, para encontrarse con dos relucientes lapiceros de color dorado

-"gracias hermana, son muy hermosos"

-"te gusta, son lapiceros cromados en oro, quise regalarte algo apropiado para la ocasión"

-"si, me gustan mucho, gracias"

-"me alegro y donde esta Kirara" pregunto al notar el plato de comida que preparaba su hermano, cuando de repente se escucho un maullido detrás de Sango

-miaauuuuuuuuu! Una gatita de color amarillo y rayas negras al final de su cola aparecio por detrás de Sango

-"Kirara, como estas" dijo la joven mientras cargaba del suelo a su gata"

-miauuuuuuuuuu!

-"toma Kirara" pronuncio Kojaku mientras colocaba el plato en el suelo y Sango la devolvia a este, en ese instante el animalito comenzo a comer mientras que los jóvenes la observaban

-"bueno mañana comenzare, te puedo hacer una pregunta hermana?"

-"claro, que es?"

-"en la entrevista que tuve, mi jefe el Sr. Suicotsu al final de la entrevista cuando ya me contrato le mencione que era tu hermano, le pregunte que si te conocia, y bueno……………………………." Hizo una pausa

-"que?"

-"creo que note un leve sonrojo cuando me dijo que si" Sango al instante se sonrrojo enfrente de su hermano

-"tambien me dijo que por lo que el sabia eras una de las mejores trabajadoras que el habia visto y…………………………." el joven paro por unos momentos "Sango? estas………………… roja?" pregunto al ver su rostro

-"que, pero claro que no, que cosas dices" dijo mientras le daba la espalda a su hermano (no quiero que Kojaku se entere de que me gusta su jefe, bueno……………….. todavía no) penso

-"Sango……………………… si estas roja, no me digas que……………………….. te gusta mi jefe, vaya! Y creo que tu tambien le gustas"

-(eso cree?) "pero de que estas hablando Kojaku? Ya te dije que no" dijo algo mas calmada

-"bueno di lo que quieras pero para mi que te gusta" afirmo con una sonrisa picara mientras volteo su mirada a la gatita "verdad que si Kirara?"

-miaauuuuuuuuuuuuu

-"ya ves? Hasta Kirara piensa lo mismo ja ja" dijo divertido

-"hayyyy, pero que terco que eres, me voy a dar un baño" dijo mientras salia de la cocina dejando a su hermano aun con una sonrisa divertida en sus labios

-"con que le gusta no, me parece bien, el Sr. Suicotsu es un hombre muy bueno" dijo para terminar el tema y volver su vista de nuevo a la gatita

-"si, cuando estara llegando el paquete Sr?" pregunto una joven a traves de un telefono celular, de cabellos tan negros como la noche los cuales llevaba sueltos, ojos cafes oscuros, de tes blanca, poseia un hermoso cuerpo formado a la perfeccion, llevaba un vestido ligero de color verde claro que la hacia lucir realmente atractiva a la vista de cualquiera el cual tambien dejaba relucir sus hermosas piernas, se encontraba caminando por la terraza de un gran jardin que estaba en la parte de atrás de lo que parecia ser una mansión

-"pasado mañana, no puede ser antes?... ya veo………………….. si se que la seguridad tiene que ser muy precavida……………….. aja, entiendo………………………. Lo importante es que llegue seguro, una joya como esa es invaluable, muy bien, la estare esperando, hasta luego" corto la comunicacion, de pronto a una corta distancia noto que dos perros se acercaban a ella sin ninguna intencion de ataque, al contrario al posarse a su lado lucian totalmente mimados por la mujer, eran dos hermosos pastores alemanes de color mostaza y negro los cuales se mezclaban en su cuerpo, que pronto se encontraban siendo acariciados por esta con toda confianza

-"A, Un, ya se sienten mejor pequeños?" de lo cual los magnificos animales no tenian nada de pequeños "ya necesitaban ejercitarse no, y ahora que es lo que le dire, de seguro se enojara, es tan impaciente que esperaba ese paquete para hoy mismo" los animales solo gemian contentos ante las caricias de la mujer

-"bueno vamos adentro ya es algo tarde, ademas yo ya tengo que irme" al instante los dos perros la siguieron sin dudar

la mujer ingreso a la residencia donde camino por una amplia cocina para luego llegar a una sala que duplicaba en tamaño al anterior espacio, en esta todo lucia muy sofisticado, iluminada por hermosas lamparas de techo, completamente alfombrada y ocupada por unos hermosos muebles, de pronto se escucharon unos pasos provenientes de uno de los pasillos"

-"Lin, crei que ya te habias ido"

-"estaba por irme cuando vi a los dos gemir por salir un momento al jardin, de seguro no les abriste la puerta en todo el dia" pronuncio mientras que señalaba a los dos pastores que descansaban en el piso de la sala

-"si lo hice solo que cada vez que te ven siempre quieren pasar tiempo contigo"

-"bueno me parece bien, por eso los quiero tanto" dijo con una hermosa sonrisa dirigida a los animales "siento que a ti no te guste mi presencia Seshomaru" dijo con un tono mas sarcastico viendo a un hombre de hermosos ojos ambar, caballo largo de un inusual color blanco parado al frente suyo vestido de un sofisticado traje color negro, el hombre miro a los ojos de la joven y luego se sento en el sillon contrario al que estaba

-"no me referia a eso, averiguaste sobre lo que te dije?" Pregunto el hombre con una expresión fria la cual no habia cambiado desde que ingreso al lugar, al ver que esperaba una respuesta Lin le hablo

-"si, averigue, dijeron que llegara pasado mañana"

-"pasado mañana, yo pedi específicamente que fuera a mas tardar el dia de mañana, por algo les estoy pagando" dijo frunciendo el sueño

-(sabia que se iba a enojar) "lo se pero no podemos hacer nada, dijeron que era por cuestiones de seguridad, no tienes por que enojarte tanto de todas maneras llegara" dijo mientras le proporcionaba una dulce sonrisa seguida de un corto silencio

-"esta bien, la Shikon No Tama no es una joya que me interese tanto, tu me convenciste de ponerla como joya de excelencia en este mes, lo que me fastidia es la incompetencia de los demas, no lo soporto" dijo aun con su tono de frialdad al hablarle a la joven

Seshomau Taisho era dueño de la mejor cadena de tiendas de joyas de todo Japon, residia en la cuidad de Tokio debido a que ahí se encontraban sus mejores dos tiendas: _Colmillo Blanco y Diamante Sagrado_, entre otras cosas

-"no seas tan duro Seshomaru, solo quieren que la perla llegue sin ningun problema" Lin era una de sus principales empleadas, la unica persona que podia llamar a Seshomaru por su nombre sin resivir una mirada de insolente a cambio, era la encargada de verificar y organizar toda pieza de joyeria que entraba y salia de las dos mejores tiendas de su jefe, por supuesto todos en su medio sabian del cariño tan especial que profesaba hacia Seshomaru Taisho, o al menos tenian esa idea, nunca se vio que tuvieran una relacion formal pero el tan especial y unico trato que le daba Seshomaru a la Srt. Lin Aida era razon obvia para todos de que algo sucedia entre ellos. Hubo un breve silencio en el lugar hasta que uno de los dos hablo

-"ya anochecio" pronuncio el hombre de manera seria

-"bueno, sera mejor que me vaya, tenia que hacer unas llamadas para organizar la campaña de venta de la perla pero creo que solo llegare a dormir" dijo la joven con cierta serenidad

-"puedes quedarte a dormir si quieres, les dire a los sirvientes que te arreglen la habitación de huéspedes"

-"quedarme, bueno esta bien" respondio con una sonrisa, no era la primera vez que ella se quedaba en esa mansión a pasar la noche, en ocasiones por temas de negocios se quedaba conversando hasta muy tarde con su jefe, este siempre le ofrecia la habitación de huéspedes donde ella ya estaba acostumbrada a quedarse cada vez que ocurria esa situación, las visitas de Lin a la mansión eran tan bien recibidas que todos los sirvientes e inclusive los perros de Seshomaru gozaban de su compañía, a pesar de todo no era normal que un hombre le ofreciera su casa para dormir a una mujer, Lin lo sabia no queria hacerse esperanzas falsas con el ya que Seshomaru nunca parecio tener interes por llevar una relacion amorosa con ella, la escudaba y seguia sus consejos pero nunca demostro estar enamorado cosa que no encajaba con su personalidad fria, Lin solo se conformaba con contar con su amistad aunque ella tuviera otras clases de sentimientos hacia el

-"y quieres comer algo, yo todavía no he cenado, si quieres puedo prepararte algo"

-"les dire a los sirvientes que hagan algo de comer" dijo dispuesto a levantarse

-"no te preocupes yo lo hare, de seguro ya deben estar descansando" dijo mientras se paraba y caminaba hacia fuera de la sala mientras que aun Seshomaru seguia de pie

-"vamos Seshomaru" dijo la joven con una sonrisa mientras volteaba a verlo para luego seguir su camino con Seshomaru tras ella

pasaron unas horas ya que Lin no era una experta cocinera pero sabia ingeniarselas, después de todo ella vivia sola en un penhouse cerca del centro, luego de que los dos cenaron algo ligero, Seshomaru le dijo que era mejor irse a descansar, Lin se dirigio a su cuarto el cual estaba a unas 5 habitaciones a la de su amor platonico, entro y se puso una pijama que ya estaba ahí especialmente para ella para las noches que duerma ahí, se recosto sobre una gran cama mientras que observaba las estrellas, era una habitacion que tenia una hermosa vista al cielo, poco a poco se fue quedando dormida pensando en ese hombre de cabellos blancos que de vez en cuando le atormentaba el corazon, ya habian pasado unas horas y era de madrugada Seshomaru estaba sentado sobre su lujosa y gran cama, su cuarto era el doble de amplio que el de Lin, a pesar de que el de ella ya era bastante grande, observaba sigilosamente las estrellas aun seguia con ese traje negro que llevo en la cena, de repente se paro salio de su habitación y sin hacer mucho ruido camino por los pasillos, hasta llegar a una puerta la cual solo observo sin moverse, despacio la abrio un poco y entro en ella era Lin quien se encontraba durmiendo profundamente en la cama, la observo de pie, recorriendo cada centimetro de su cuerpo con sus ojos, el delgado vestido de pijama hacia notar la forma de su cuerpo perfectamente sobre la tela, seguia ahí de pie cuando pudo escucharla decir algo

-"Sesho………… ma……… ru" pronuncio entre sueños

-(esta soñando conmigo) penso (¿Cómo logras hacerlo, ¿Cómo logras que me sienta como un niño a tu lado, no tienes idea de todas la noches que solo entro a tu habitación para solo…………………………… para solo verte dormir, no te imaginas cuantas han sido solo para contemplarte)

-"Seshomaru" volvio a repetir entre sueños

-(¿sufres por mi pequeña? Como quisiera acercarme a ti en estos momentos y hacerte solo mia, solo para mi cuantas veces lo he deseado) (¿entonces por que no lo haces Seshomaru) se pregunto a si mismo (no lo se) (por que no lo haces, por que no le dices cuanto la amas) (no lo se) (si lo sabes, tienes miedo) (no tengo miedo a nadie) (tal vez a nadie no, pero tienes miedo a amar a alguien, no permites que nadie se acerque a ti, por que tienes miedo a amar) (yo…………….) (no tengas miedo)

-(pronto mi pequeña, pronto seras solo mia, espera……………………………… un poco mas) se retiro con cuidado de la habitación dejando a Lin aun sumida en su sueño

Mientras que amanecia la luz del sol golpeaba el rostro de Lin, poco a poco se sento y sacudio el sueño

-"que bien dormi" dijo (por que sera que cada vez que duermo aquí me siento tan bien en la mañana?) se pregunto "sera mejor que me cambie, le pedire a Seshomaru que me deje en mi casa para luego ir al trabajo, Lin se alisto y bajo las escaleras para encontrarse con el, quien ya parecia la estaba esperando

-"Buenos dias Seshomaru" dijo alegremente

-"buenos dias" contesto serio

-"me podrias dejar en mi casa, tengo que cambiarme para ir a Diamante Sagrado, ahí se recibira a perla mañana"

-"vamos" solo se atino a responder, mientras salian la joven pudo ver como A y Un le ladraban en señal de atención

-"nos vemos otro dia pequeños" grito mientras le sonreia a los animales y salia detrás de Seshomaru

Kagome ya se encontraba lista para ir a trabajar, se detuvo un momento en la cocina de su departamento para tomar una taza de café mientras que agarro un periodico encima de la cocina que habia comprado el dia de ayer mientras que estuvo de regreso luego de ir de compras con Sango

-"no tuve tiempo de leerlo ayer" dijo mientras observaba el diario cuando noto una noticia en la primera pagina que le llamo la antencion: _Robo de Banco _decia el encabezado, Kagome presto mas atención a la noticia mientras que la leia:_ 10.000 dolares fueron robados de uno de los bancos de Tokio, policia sospecha que hubo trabajo interno debido a que la boveda no fue forzada de ninguna manera y el suceso ocurrio a altas horas de la madrugada, la policia no tiene sospechosos, no se encontro ninguna pista que indique quien ni cuantos ladrones fueron, el robo se vincula con otros de meses pasados a diferentes instituciones, el banco cerrara por una semana mientras se resuelve el caso_

-"vaya, parece que estos ladrones si se salieron con la suya, creo………………………………. Creo que hubo otra noticia parecida el mes pasado, si mal no recuerdo tampoco encontraron a los ladrones en esa ocasión" la joven se distrajo por unos momentos para mirar el reloj de la pared "sera mejor que ya me vaya, el trafico a esta hora es espantoso" dijo para después dejar su taza de café sobre la mesa, coger su portafolios que se encontraba encima del sofa y salir del apartamento dejandolo vacio, la joven se dirigio a la cochera que quedaba a la espalda de su hogar, esta tambien era compartida con otras personas que vivian cerca de ahí, Kagome abrio la puerta de su auto cuando estaba dispuesta a subir una voz la distrae

-"buenos dias Hiwurashi" un joven de cabellos castaños claros, ojos marrones y vestido con un pantalón azul y una ramera color blanco, casi de la misma edad de Kagome, la saludo

-"buenos dias Hoyo"

-"ya te vas a trabajar Hiwurashi?" pregunto alegre

-"si, no quiero llegar tarde, tu sabes, por el trafico" le dijo a su vecino que conocia desde hace 1 año

-"ya veo, yo tengo que ir a comprar algo, bueno que te vaya bien" dijo con una sonrisa

-"gracias, igualmente, nos vemos!" dijo mientras subia abria la puerta de su auto

-"Hiwurashi" volvio a llamarla

-"mm, que ocurre? nnU" (que sucede Hojo no me puedo demorar tanto)

-"bueno, es que yo…………………….. quisiera hablar con tigo otro dia, por que…………………"

-"esta bien hablaremos otro dia, nos vemos Hojo" dijo rapidamente mientras subia a su auto y de pronto ya se encontraba fuera del lugar dejando a un muy confundido Hojo

-"mm? Esta bien, nos………………… vemos ooU"

-"Kagome buenos dias" saludo Sango en la puerta de la oficina de Kagome al ver a su amiga llegar

-"buenos dias Sango, creo que volvi a llegar un poco tarde no?" respondio mientras se sentaba

-"no, solo que yo llegue temprano, vine con Kojaku a primera hora para que se pueda instalar, esta algo emocionado sabes?"

-"si, que bueno, y ya comenzo?"

-"supongo que si, me dijo que queria almorzar con nosotros y que me tenia una sorpresa"

-"sorpresa? Y sabes que pueda ser?"

-"la verdad no"

-"Adelante" dijo un hombre adentro de una oficina

-"Buenos dias Sr. Suicotsu, me dijeron que queria verme" respondio Kojaku mientras entraba a la oficina

-"si Kojaku, como te esta llendo? ya conociste a tus compañeros de trabajo?"

-"si, son muy agradables"

-"ya veo, te mande a llamar por que quiero trabajar contigo en algo especial"

-"yo señor?" pregunto sorprendido

-"si, creo que eres un joven con mucho talento por eso te lo digo, veras dentro de dos dias representaremos y auspisiaremos la subasta de una joya muy valiosa, la Sikon no tama, va a ser expuesta en la joyeria Diamante Sagrado de la cadena de las empresas Taisho, has oido hablar de ella?" pregunto

-"si conozco el nombre de la joyeria, se que es una de las mejores del pais" respondio

-"asi es, es por eso que este trabajo que nos ha tocado es muy importante, debemos hacerlo a la perfeccion, Seshomaru Taisho el dueño a escogido a la empresa para que supervice la venta de la joya, tal parece que este sujeto ha pagado una gran cantidad por los servicios, el mismo vicepresidente y el comité directivo de la compañía estan sumamente interesados en el"

-"entonces que es lo que piensa hacer Sr. Suicotsu?"

-"bueno yo nada" dijo con algo de risa en sus labios mientras que el joven al frente suyo lo observaba confundido "tu si"

-"yo?"

-"si, quiero que te encargues de los detalles del negocio, claro bajo mi supervisión y tendras a otros empleados trabajando a tu disposición, pero quiero que seas el que organice la presentacion de la joya para la empresa Taisho?"

-"Sr. Suicotsu, pero yo crei que este trabajo era muy importante y………………………………."

-"y lo es" le corto "Kojaku………………………… escuchame, te voy a decir algo que nadie mas sabe, te encargo esto a ti por que estoy buscando un sucesor, dentro de un tiempo ocupare otro cargo en la compañía y la presidencia del departamento quedara vacia y yo sere el que tenga que recomendar al proximo presidente, hasta ahora no he visto a alguien capaz de reunir todos mis requisitos, pero cuando llegaste tu y observaba tus practicas laborales me pareciste una persona muy capaz, el resto cumple bien con su trabajo pero tu sobresales por eso que te estoy dejando a cargo de esto" dijo con una sonrisa de simpatia

-"Sr Suicotsu yo…………………………….."

-"pero no quiero decir que te estoy sirviendo todo en bandeja de plata, si me demuestras que eres lo suficientemente capaz para este trabajo, lo cual espero entonces podre tener razones buenas para recomendarte ante la directiva como proximo presidente, me exprese claro?"

-"si Sr. Suicotsu, muy claro, le agradezco mucho por esta gran oportunidad, no se imagina y le prometo que, no, le aseguro que dare lo mejor de mi para este negocio, no se arrepentira" dijo entre nervioso y alegre

-"me alegro Kojaku, bueno eso era todo, comenzaras a partir de mañana a ver los preparativos"

-"Si Sr. me retiro" dijo mientras se ponia en pie "Sr. Suicotsu, una cosa mas, por poco lo olvido"

-"que ocurre?"

-"me pregunto si quisiera acompañarme en la hora de almuerzo, nos acompañaran mi hermana y la Srt. Kagome"

-"tu…………………………. Hermana dices?" de pronto el color de las mejillas del hombre cambio

-"Sr. Suicotsu, se siente bien" pregunto al ver lo rojo que se habia puesto su jefe

-"ahh, claro, si, ah, que si, si te acompañare" dijo algo nervioso

-(entonces si le gusta Sango, vaya) "bueno, lo estare esperando para ir a la cafeteria Sr. Suicotsu, hasta luego" dijo mientras se acercaba a puerta para abrirla

-"ah! Kojaku se me olvidaba, un representante de la cadena Taisho vendra y te pondras de acuerdo con ella para poder comenzar los preparativos"

-"ella?" pregunto extrañado

-"ahh, si, es la representante de la cadena con quien estaras trabajando, su nombre es Lin Aida

-(Lin Aida?) penso "muy bien Sr. Suicotsu, hasta luego" dijo saliendo de la oficina para luego quedarse pensando por unos momentos (Lin Aida…………………………quien sera?) por alguna razon Kojaku no podia sacarse ese nombre de la cabeza

Una mujer de cabellos negros como la noche los cuales llevaba sueltos, unos inusuales ojos escarlatas, tes blanca y una muy hermosa y atractiva figura caminaba por unos pasillos hasta toparse con una gran puerta la cual abrio sin siquiera tocar y con toda la confianza del mundo llevando en sus manos un sobre color negro

-"Vankotsu!" llamo al joven que estaba hablando por telefono

-"ah?" miro sorprendido "te llamare luego, adios" corto la comunicación "Kagura, pero que gran sopresa" comento con una sonrisa mientras se ponia de pie y observaba a la mujer vestida de una muy reveladora minifalda negra y una blusa color escarlata sin mangas la cual se amoldaba perfectamente a su cuerpo haciendola lucir relamente seductora y atractiva

-"vine por encargo de Naraku" le respondio seria

-"lo se, toma asiento" le ofrecio para luego asomarse por la puerta de su oficina viendo si habia lguien y después cerrarla con llave sin que su invitada se diera cuenta

-"bueno que es la novedad esta vez?" pregunto viendo a Kagura sentada

-"toma" coloco el sobre sobre su escritorio y este lo tomo viendolo por unos instantes"

-"asi que es esto y que es lo que quiere Naraku que yo haga"

-"si quieres saberlo termina de ver el documento ahí lo dice todo"

-"vamos Kagura, no quieres conversar un rato?" pregunto algo ironico "hace un tiempo que no te veo, o acaso tu primo te tiene mas encargos?" de pronto la expresión de la mujer fue de fastidio

-"el hecho de que Naraku sea mi primo no quiere decir que el me mande en todo lo que hago, entendiste?" dijo algo enfadada

-"claro, eso lo entiendo muy bien, el no te ordeno que te acostaras conmigo, tu lo hiciste por que quisiste, no es asi?" dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa

-(eres un maldito Vankotsu) penso con la sangre irviendo "ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer, yo me largo de aquí" dijo con un tono de enfado mientras se ponia de pie y se dirigia a la puerta, cuando iba a llegar sintio que alguien la jalo del brazo y la acorralo contra la puerta que queria abrir, Vankotsu la tenia en una pose muy incomoda sosteniendola de los dos brazos haciendo que su distancia sea muy corta mientras que le hablaba de frente

-"a donde crees que vas Kagura, si apenas a acabas de llegar" dijo mientras sonreia

-"sueltame!" le ordeno tratando de safarce de su agarre en vano

-"vamos Kagura no seas tan caprichosa, sabes muy bien que me quieres"

-"cree lo que quieras idiota, no quiero volver a verte, solo eres otro miserable sirviente de Naraku, no eres nada mas" la expresión de Vankotsu cambio a una muy seria le desagradaba de sobre manera el hecho de que Naraku lo mandara

-"y tu que eres ah, solo la mensajera de ese idiota a cada momento, te trata como basura, eres igual que yo, debe ser por eso que te atraigo tanto"

-"en tus sueños imbecil" el ultimo comentario hizo que al moreno le hirviera la sangre para tomar bruscamente los labios de Kagura sobre los suyos, Kagura trataba de safarce pero le era imposible el era demasiado fuerte para ella, la rudeza del beso seguia aun presente, Vankotsu tomo por la cintura a Kagura sin dejar que escapara llevandola hasta su escritorio donde la acorralo de pie contra aquel mueble, a pesar de la situación la mujer comenzo a responderle el beso poco a poco de manera desesperada, el moreno noto esto y al instante bajo la intensidad de la rudeza de sus gestos para con ella, sus bocas se abrieron mas y sus lenguas se encontraron jugando una con la otra desesperandose en aquel beso

luego sin previo aviso Vankotsu solto su cintura y comenzo a pasar sus manos sobre el cuerpo de la mujer, acariciando primero sus firmes piernas, pasando por su abdomen hasta llegar a sus senos y luego su espalda, Kagura daba pequeños gemidos de placer ante tales caricias, aun sin soltar aquel desesperado encuentro entre sus labios Kagura comenzo a corresponderle en las caricias y al igual que el acaricio el cabello del moreno para luego pasar a su espalda

-"eres un miserable" murmuro cuando se libero del beso por la falta de oxigeno

-"y acaso eso importa?" le respondio de igual manera

-"no" contesto aun entre pequeños gemidos que le ocasionaban las caricias del moreno

muy pronto otra vez se encontraban besandose con mucha mas pasion que le ocasionaban el roce de sus cuerpos, pronto el pelinegro la tomo de las piernas y la sento sobre el escritorio, quiso quitarle la blusa escarlata que llevaba pero antes de que hiciera algo ella se la quito por propia voluntad revelando su brasier negro de escote muy sexy mientras que este aprovecho para sacarse el saco y la camisa que llevaba puesto dejando ver un torax muy bien formado, pronto Kagura hizo lo propio con el pantalón de Vankotsu, lo fue desabrochando hasta dejando al moreno en unos boxers negros, de pronto el obligo a la pelinegra a recostarse sobre el gran escritorio mientras se le subia encima, con su mano fue bajando su minifalda hasta que ella la arrojo al suelo con sus pies, el moreno paso su mano sobre los interiores negros de Kagura, tocando y rosando sus partes mas intimas sobre la tela mientras que esta solo daba gemidos de placer, pronto el joven bajo la prenda de ella y sin pensarlo introdujo dos dedos en su vajina provocando que el cuerpo de la mujer se estremeciera a su tacto

-"ahh!... por favor……………………… no" suplico entre gemidos

-"quitate el brasier" ordeno mientras la miraba a los ojos y sin demorarse mucho la mujer obedecio dejando al descubierto sus senos los cuales al instante uno de ellos quedo prisionero en la boca de Vankotsu, Kagura se encontraba en una posición sumamente desesperada mientras que el acariciaba y rosaba su vagina y clítoris tambien sufria por el placer que le ocasionaba el hecho de que estuviera lamiendo uno de sus senos con una pasion sumamente fuerte, Kagura sufria debido a la exitacion que le estaba provocando el moreno, este lo noto y decidio no hacerla esperar mas

-"por favor………………………. Hazlo…………………………hazlo…………………… Vankotsu" susurro mientras gemia, el moreno reitro sus dedos de la mujer y al notar la humedad en ellos los lamio mientras que observaba el rostro exitado de ella

-"me encanta cuando dices mi nombre" dijo a su oido sin mucha demora Vankotsu se deshizo de sus boxers que ya estaban ocasionando dolor a su miembro debido a que este estaba sumamente exitado, se poso sobre Kagura y tomo sus piernas colocandolas alrededor de su abdomen pronto el pelinegro la penetro con fuerza notando la desesperación de la mujer en su rostro, las envestidas de el comenzaron con fuerza entrando y saliendo de ella con rapidez escuchandola gemir y de vez en cuando gritar por el placer que le estaba dando, por alguna razon los dos no podian evitar mirarse a los ojos trataban de encotrar cierta señal de afecto en ellos pero solo podian ver el deseo, la pasion y la atraccion que sentian el uno por el otro cada vez que sus cuerpos se encontraban, esa era la manera en que admitian el deseo que sentian mutuamente, las fuertes envestidas del moreno seguian pareciera como si no pudiera parar, o en tal caso no quisiera, Kagura solo se limitaba a gemir por el placer y susurrarle frases mientras que el la observaba

-"sigue………………………… por favor………….ahhhh!…….…………………….. Vankotsu…………………………… sigue……………………………… no pares!" el moreno bien sabia que esta eran las unicas ocasiones en que Kagura se atrevia a rogar por algo, ni siquiera pedia favores a su primo Naraku por mas que los necesitara era demasiado orgullosa para ello, le encantaba ver que el era el unico hombre capaz de arrancarle unas frases de suplica a esa orgullosa mujer, solo el lograba ponerla en esa situacion

-"te gusta…………………………..ahhhh…………………………Kagura?" pregunto entre gemidos sin dejar de penetrar en ella

-"siiiii!... ahhhhhhhh!"

-"di que eres mia……………………… ahhhh……………………… solo…………………………mia…………."

-"yo………………………..ahhhhh!... yo…………. Yo no soy de nadie…………………" alcanzo a decir, el moreno penso que era cierto, Kagura no dejaria de ser Kagura, su espiritu era indomable, pero el haria que dijera esas palabras fuera como fuera, aunque sea por una sola vez a pesar de que jamas las vuelva a oir

-"dilo!...ah!...dilo!" Vankotsu incremento bruscamente sus envestidas asegurandose de que la mujer las sintiera por completo, sintiera que solo por esos momentos el la poseia, ella no pudo resistirlo, el roce de su miembro era demasiado fuerte y exitante, la calentura de su cuerpo la obligo a admitir por unos instantes lo que no queria

-"yo……………………… yo………………ahhhh!" la potencia del moreno se hizo otra vez presente

-"soy tuya ahhhhhhh!" grito algo desesperada por la exitacion mientras que el pelinegro sonreia observandola en señal de victoria

-"eso es………………………ahhh…………………… MI……………… Kagura…………………" dijo para después apoderarse de sus labios con sumo fervor mientras que ella le correspondia de igual manera, pasaron unos minutos y el moreno no paraba sus envestidas hacia que la mujer gritara y gimiera por el todas las veces que quisiera, sentia un gran deseo por esa mujer una de las mas bellas y sexys que habia conocido, Kagura no podia evitar sentir lo mismo por el pelinegro su atractivo fisico provocaba que ella no pudiera rechazar una oportunidad de sentirlo, le encantaba como hombre pero nunca sintio mas que atracción y pasion por el

solo eso, en esos momentos sus pieles ardian por el contacto, sus cuerpos ya no podian resistir mas pero el acto se prolongo por unos minutos mas hasta que fianalmente Kagura al borde del placer tuvo un orgasmo del cual grito mientras que sostenia los brazos de Vankotsu apretandolos con sus manos, solo faltaba el moreno que después de Kagura sintio que era su turno, pronto el pelinegro al no resistirlo mas vaceo su escensia dentro de la mujer manteniendose todo el tiempo unido a ella dando gemidos durante el proceso, el joven cayo rendido encima de ella quien tambien ya estaba agotada, el cansancio era superior y por unos minutos mas se mantuvieron ahí, paso el tiempo se separaron y cada uno comenzo a vestirse pronto Kagura ya comenzo a emprender su camino fuera de ahí pero una voz la detuvo

-"Kagura……….." aquella voz que no queria escuhar le hablo "cuando te volvere a ver" pregunto

-"no creas que volvere a dejar que esto se repita" dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro

-"ya lo se, pero no te preocupes yo hare que se repita" dijo con una sonrisa atrevida

-"no te atreveras" contesto de igual manera

-"vamos Kagura por que lo haces tan difícil, sabes que lo disfrutas mucho y yo tambien, si quieres yo te puedo refrescar la memoria sobre cuanto te gusta MI Kagura" dijo poniendole énfasis a la palabra MI

-(maldición, como pude decir algo asi, demonios!) "cree lo que quieras yo me voy" dijo para finalmente salir de la oficina después de quitarle el seguro a la puerta dejando a Vankotsu sentado en su escritorio, viendo el desorden que habia hecho con esa hermosa mujer

-"y que dijo Kojaku cuando se los diste?" pregunto Kagome a su amiga

-"le gustaron mucho, fue un buen regalo" contesto, las dos estaban en la cafeteria como de costumbre, solo estaban esperando a alguien mas o al menos eso creian ellas

-"hermana" se puedo escuhar a la espalda de Sango

-"Kojaku, te demoraste un…………………………" la joven se quedo muda ahí estaba su hermano pero acompañado de Suicotsu

-"lo siento es que el Sr. Suicotsu y yo tuvimos algo que hacer"

-"Buenas tardes señoritas, espero no sorprenderlas" dijo algo sonrojado mientas fijaba su vista en Sango

-"hermana invite a Sr. Suicotsu a que almorzara con nosotros, espero que este bien" pregunto mientras tomaban asiento, para fortuna de Sango y Suicotsu Kojaku decidio sentarse al lado de Kagome asi que ellos tuvieron que hacerlo juntos

-"por supuesto que no hay problema" contesto su hermana algo sonrojada

-(creo que esta era la sorpresa que le tenia Kojaku, que astuto!) penso a Kagome mientras observaba su amiga

-"yo no queria incomodar pero Kojaku insitio en que almorzara con el" le dijo a Sango

-"no se preocupe Sr. Suicotsu, no esta incomodando, no Sango?"

-"aah, claro que no" dijo con una sonrisa al moreno

-(que hermosa es su sonrisa) penso "me alegra saber eso" le respondio de igual manera

-(pero que simpatico que es, no esperaba que Kojaku lo invitara pero……………………… Me alegro) penso mientras sin que lo notara sus mejillas se enrojecian a la vista del moreno

-"y que es lo que tenian que hacer?" pregunto Kagome

-"estuvimos hablando de unos negocios, le asigne una tarea especial a Kojaku y estuvimos hablando de eso"

-"una tarea especial, se puede saber que es?" pregunto Sango

-"solo trabajo hermana, nada importante" (el Sr. Suicotsu me dijo que no le dijera a nadie y el es el primero que lo menciona)

-(es cierto, nadie debia saberlo, pero que dije!) penso el moreno

-"nada importante?" intervino Kagome "pero hace un momento…………………"

-"en verdad no es nada Kagome, solo trabajo" respondio Kojaku

-(algo pasa aquí pero mejor ya no pregunto mas) intuyo Kagome

-"entonces Suicotsu, vendra a almorzar todos los dias con nosotros?" pregunto Sango algo timida y sonrojada

-"ah! Claro, si, me encantaria" respondio el moreno de igual manera

-(vaya esta vez siguió mi consejo y se atrevio a un poco mas, bien por ti amiga)

-(en verdad los dos se gustan, pobre Sr. Suicotsu no se atrevia a acercarcele a Sango, es algo timido)

-"Kojaku ya decidiste que comer, no? Todavía, ven yo te ayudo"

-"ah, ah, claro si, gracias Kagome" el joven entendio la indirecta de su amiga para dejar a su hermana sola por unos momentos "ya regresamos hermana"

-"claro" al fin se habia quedado a solas con el moreno

-(vamos, preguntale, no seas un tonto, y si me dice que no, no lo sabras si no le preguntas) habia un silencio algo incomodo hasta que se rompio

-"Srt. Sango?"

-"si?"

-"bueno pues, yo quisiera…………………….. saber si……………………….. usted……………………………. Quisiera salir en alguna ocasión conmigo? Para conocernos mejor" nn

-(ayyy, no lo puedo creer me esta invitando a salir! nn) "ah, claro"

-(dijo que si, dijo que si) "bueno entonces que le parece este fin de semana" pregunto

-"claro, ya solo faltan 3 dias para que sea sabado" nn

-"entonces que le parece el sabado en la tarde?" nn

-"me parece bien" nn

-"entonces pasare por usted el sabado a las 7, le parece?"

-"claro" de pronto los dos observaron como las demas personas alrededor ya se retiraban y el pelinegro obervo su reloj

-"ya debo irme Srt. Sango, tengo una reunion, pasare por usted el sabado a las 7" dijo mientras se ponia de pie

-"si, mañana almorzara con nosotros otra vez?" pregunto

-"claro" respondio para por fin alejarse del lugar mientras que Kagome y Kojaku regresaban, el ultimo al parecer comiendo una hambuerguesa

-"y el Sr. Suicotsu hermana?"

-"se tuvo que ir" dijo alegre "tenia una reunion" fue entonces cuando el joven tambien vio su reloj"

-"yo tambien ya me tengo que ir!" dijo para terminar de ingerir lo ultimo de su hamburguesa "nos vemos hermana, adios Kagome" y el joven tambien se retiro

-"adios" contesto Kagome

-"nos vemos"

-"bueno Sango cuentame, que paso?" pregunto mientras que Sango se ponia de pie

-"Kagome, amiga, tengo algo que contarte" y las dos se retiraron del lugar para volver a sus oficinas

CONTINUARA…………………………

Bueno aquí esta el fic, espero que les haya gustado es mi primer fic de Inu que ya hace un tiempo estaba queriendo escribir, no se preocupen por las parejas, ya que este fin es 100 Inu+Kago, Miroku+Sango, y claro Sesshomaru+Lin, bueno la pareja de Vankotsu+Kagura fue algo que pense y me gusto la idea, espero que a ustedes tambien, como les dije este fic el LEMON asi que no se sorprendan por las escenas ya que habra muchas mas como esas, especialmente de mis parejas favoritas pero claro en los proximos capitulos, me olvidaba, no se preocupen por nuestro querido OREJAS DE PERRO y MOMJE PERVERTIDO, ellos apareceran en el segundo capitulo, asi que tendran competencia para ganarse los corazones de Kago y Sango, con oponentes como Kouga (prometido, ya lo veremos) y Suicotsu (me encanta este personaje como doctor, que lindo, pero la moneda tiene dos caras), si tienen alguna duda o pregunta solo dejenme un review y claro si quieren que tambien Actualize tendran que dejarme REVIEWS, depende de cuantos tenga subire el proximo cap, que les aseguro con cada proximo cap, la historia se pone cada vez mejor, bye: varina-saku

Comentarios o dudas tambien a mi correo: acepto de todo menos virus


	2. Apariciones, planes y mucho mas

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado R y LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

**Secuestrada por ti**

por Varina-saku

Capitulo 2: Apariciones, planes y mucho mas

"buenos dias Sango" saludo mientras llegaba a su oficina

"buenos dias"

"alguna novedad?"

"nada de demasiada importancia, el Sr. Imamoto vendra en una hora para discutir el asunto de propiedad de la mansión de su hijo, asi que tendras que hablar con el"

"esta bien, mientras mas pronto cierre ese tema mejor, y tu que es lo que haras?"

"tengo que verificar los titulos de propiedad y venta de los condominios que me dijiste ayer, para cuando los necesitas?"

"para mañana en la mañana esta bien"

"ok, bueno mejor nos ponemos a hacer" al instante cada una entro a su oficina

En las afueras de Sengoku Center S.A una hermosa mujer se bajaba de su automóvil ultimo modelo color plateado, dejandolo estacionado en uno de los tantos espacios, Lin iniciara la campaña de venta de la perla el dia de hoy e iba a terminar de cerrar los acuerdos por orden se Seshomaru, el cual habia estado algo extraño esta mañana en las oficinas de la joyeria…………………………………………

FLASH BACK……………………

"Shemaru, venia a avisarte que voy a ver los asuntos que tenemos con Sengoku Center, estare de vuelta en unas horas, si algo se presente no te preocupes que le dije a Izumi que se encargara de todo" dijo con una una alegre sonrisa e introducción rapida en las oficinas del aquel hombre "hay algo que necesites antes de que me vaya?"

"no estoy bien" dijo mientras leia unos documentos en su escritorio

"bueno, cuidate, nos vemos" se despidio del mismo humor con el que llego

"Lin…………………………."

"que sucede?"

"eh………………………………... ten cuidado"

(¿Qué tenga cuidado, por que lo dira?) "claro, chau" dejo la oficina

"adios" (creo que no debi dejarla ir sola, no se por que, pero………………………… tengo un raro presentimiento)

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

"adelante" Suicotsu hizo pasar a la persona que tocaba a la puerta de su oficina

"buenos dias Sr. Suicotsu"

"Srt. Aida, muy buenos dias es un gusto verla" dijo muy cordialmente mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento

"igualmente, vine a decirle que la joya llegara mañana, y queria saber cuando empazaremos los preparativos para su subasta"

"de eso tambien queria hablarle, he asignada un empleado muy eficiente para que se encargue de todo"

"crei que iba a trabajar con usted?"

"y asi es, yo estare supervisando todo, le aseguro que el representante que trabajara con usted es el mejor del departamento no tedra ningun problema, se lo garantizo" afirmo con una amigable sonrisa

"muy bien y cuando comezaremos?"

"usted digame, lo llamare en este momento para que lo conozca y se pongan deacuerdo" (el moreno cogio el telefono de su escritorio y apreto un boton) "Kazumi, dile al señor Himamura que venga rapidamente" (volvio a colgar el telefono)

(Himamura?) se pregunto Lin (espero que sea muy bueno como dice el Sr. Suicotsu, si no Seshomaru de seguro querra que cancele el trato con su excusa de persona incompetente otra vez y tendre que convercerlo que no lo haga) de pronto unos golpes se escucharon en la puerta de la oficina y Kojaku ingreso

"disculpe Sr. queria verme?"

"pasa Kojaku, quiero presentarte a la Srt. Lin Aida es la representante de la joyeria Diamante Sagrado" Kojaku observo a la joven enfrente suyo, se percato de lo hermosa que era, no creyo que la persona con la que iba a trabajar fuera una joven tan jovial y bella, al parecer aparentaban casi la misma edad

"mucho gusto, soy Lin Aida" Kojaku se quedo quieto por unos momentos debido a la hermosa sonrisa que le ofrecio Lin

"mucho gusto Srt. Aida mi nombre es Kojaku Himamura" el joven le ofrecio la mano y se saludaron gustosamente, Lin penso que el joven enfrente suyo era apuesto, se sorprendio un poco ya que en su imaginación esperaba a un hombre de mayor edad y rio divertida en su interior ya que al parecer estaba completamente equivocada

"Srt. Aida, el es Kojaku, el es al que le asigne la tarea de apoyarla, Kojaku la Srt. Aida vino por que los prepartivos para la venta de la perla se iniciaran hoy asi que a partir de hoy comienzas a trabajar con ella"

"si Sr."

"Srt. Aida pongase deacuerdo con Kojaku en todo lo que necesite"

"gracias por todo Sr. Suicotsu, espero poder volver a verlo" la joven se puso de pie dispuesta a retirarse

"claro, hasta luego, Kojaku te lo encargo mucho"

"no se preocupe Sr." en ese momento los dos salieron de la oficina de Suicotsu

"Srt. Aida venga a mi oficina por favor, por aquí" Kojaku guio a Lin a su oficina y los dos tomaron asiento

"bueno que es lo primero que quiere que haga"

"primero necesito que finalizes los contratos que tenemos con los auspiciadores de la subasta"

"no hay problema, esos papeles me los entrego el Sr. Suicotsu ayer, ya me puso al corriente de las cosas que necesita"

"en serio? Bueno entonces manos a la obra, la perla llega mañana a la joyeria y la subasta es un una semana, asi que tendremos suficiente tiempo para terminar todo"

"muy bien, Srt. Aida"

"llamame Lin, no estoy muy acostumbrada a tantas formalidades jaja" (la joven reia con suma confianza)

"ah, claro, entonces por favor usted llameme solo Kojaku"

"muy bien………………. mucho gusto Kojaku" Lin le extendio la mano al pelinegro con una sonrisa en el rostro

"ah………… es un placer Lin" le devolvio el gesto de igual manera, por la mente de los dos paso el mismo pensamiento: es una persona agradable, parece que sera divertido trabajar con el/ella, al parecer los dos habian congeniado muy bien

Se levanto tranquilamente de su cama, camino unos cuantos pasos hacia las grandes cortinas negras al frente suyo y las extendio extremo a extremo dejando entrar la luz del dia a su habitación, al principio fue algo intensa y sus ambarinos ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a ella hasta que finalmente pudo apreciar la vista de la gran cuidad de Tokio desde las alturas de su apartamento, volvio a su cama y se extendio una vez mas sobre ella, luego prendio la TV al frente de esta…………………………………………….

"_Y en otras noticias, aun se sigue buscando a los responsables del robo de un banco hace dos dias cerca del centro de la ciudad, la policia no tiene pista alguna de quienes fueron pero al parecer se cree que los ladrones fugaron rumbo al sur, la cantidad de dinero que perdio el banco aun sigue siendo irremplasable, las autoridades concuerdan que………….." _apago el artefacto, una gran sonrisa de victoria aparecio en su rostro, de pronto alguien toco a la puerta de su habitación

"pasa!" respondio sin importarle

"Inuyasha! Que haces tirado en la cama, no quieres salir a celebrar" un joven de unos 26 años se asomo por la entrada, cabello negro, con una pequeña colita atrás (Varina: algunas cosas nunca cambian no importa que tan AU sea el fic jaja) encantadores ojos azules, vestia una ramera color azul y pantalón negro, cargaba en sus manos dos maletines color negro

"viste las noticias, creen que los ladrones se fueron al sur! Jajaja, idiotas" el joven de cabellos negros y cortos reia burlonamente

"si, son demasiado estupidos para darse cuenta, sobre todo si soy tan bueno en lo que hago" coloco los dos maletines sobre la cama de Inuyasha y con una mano hizo ademanes de superioridad

"ya callate Miroku, tu no hiciste casi nada" dijo burlonamente

"como que no, bueno olvidalo, que haces todavía aquí tirado, vamos a celebrar, esta vez nuestro botin fue grande, ya no tendremos que robar nada en unos cuantos meses" una sonrisa de felicidad aparecio en su rosto mientras que habria los maletines revelando cantidades de billetes perfectamente ordenados

"no seas idiota, tengo que depositar la mitad de esto en diferentes cuentas en el extranjero, solo por seguriadad asi que nos quedaremos con unos 4.000 por el momento"

"solo 4.000! eso no es casi nada………………………………ahhh…………………………… si tienes razon, entonces ya se lo que haremos"

"que?"

"repartiras el dinero en las cuentas con tus diferentes identidades para mantenerlo seguro, luego de eso no creo que sea problema planear otro robo para disponer de mas dinero, uno pequeño"

"de acuerdo, me parece bien"

"claro que esta bien! Por algo soy el que se encarga de todo lo financiero aquí!" otra vez comenzo a hacer ademanes de superioridad

"por algo eres mi compañero tarado"

"por supuesto que si mi querido Inuyasha!" Miroku paso su brazo por el cuello de Inuyasha y comenzo a hablarle de manera burlona "vamos desde hace cuanto que estamos en esto, 2 años creo, bueno como sea, tu sabes bien que funcionamos perfectamente de maravilla, yo me encargo de la investigación y la infiltración y tu eres el experto en las artes del robo, aunque claro los dos hacemos de todo un poco, pero cada uno tiene su campo en el que es mejor no?"

"ya quitate tarado, eso ya lo se" se levanto y comenzo a buscar que ponerse ya que traia solo un pantalón negro como pijama, revelando su bien formado torax

"bueno, entonces salgamos a celebrar Inuyasha, tremendo logro vale la pena, conozco un club donde la pasaremos muy bien, hay unas chicas…………."

"ya callate pervertido!" lo interrumpio "hoy no, tengo que organizar en que cuentas voy a depositar el dinero, tengo que ser muy cuidadoso"

"si lo haces en pequeñas cantidades no tendras problema, ya te lo he dicho"

"eso ya lo se, pero me llevara todo el dia!"

"hayyyyyyyy…………………………………. Yo te ayudare Inuyasha, tendre que abstenerme a celebrar en otra ocasión" uu

"entonces empieza a sacar tus documentos de identidad y pasaportes"

"muy bien voy a mi habitación a buscarlos luego me bañare y saldremos, haz lo mismo"

"de acuerdo" (no puedo creer que este pervertido piense en celebrar sabe muy bien que tenemos que depositar el dinero y esta con esas tonterias, ya llevamos 2 años en la misma cosa y sigue con esas mañas)

Inuyasha y Miroku se dedicaban al robo desde hace dos años, sus presas favoritas eran bancos y grandes compañias con dinero en efectivo entre otras cosas, habian perfeccionado tanto su inusual arte que se habian convertido en los mas buscados de la policia y esta nunca pudo siquiera identificar a los ladrones, simplemente eran conocidos por la policia con una incognita en sus archivos, los robos que organizaban no eran seguidos pero habia una similitud en todos, ni una sola pista en la escena del crimen, ningun balazo, forcejeo, nada, por que, la respuesta es facil por que Miroku e Inuyasha se dedicaban a hacer infiltraciones en los lugares que iban a robar, algunas veces convirtiendose en clientes otras en personal del lugar, les era tan divertido engañar a las personas que ya les resultaba demasiado facil

Miroku a los 26 años era principalmente el que se encargaba de esta tarea, adoptaba una falsa identidad para pasar como otra persona, conociendo al personal, las instalaciones, las claves de seguridad y lo lograba sin problema alguno, mientras que Inuyasha con sus 25 años era el experto al momento de la accion con la información que lograba Miroku planeaba la mejor manera de conseguir todo lo que quisiera al momento del botin, formaban una combinacin perfecta para el crimen, hasta entre los mismo maleantes se preguntaban quienes eran estos sujetos que lograban con tanto éxito asaltar bancos y compañias dejando a la policia como sabuesos perdidos

A estos dos criminales solo les gustaba disfrutar de la buena vida, cada vez que obtenian el dinero de algun crimen lo hacian en grandes cantidades para no tener que ejercer su oficio en unos cuantos meses, habian viajado por todo Japon con el mismo metodo, hasta que hace medio año debido a la insistencia de Miroku, Inuyasha y el decidieron quedarse en Tokio por un tiempo, alquilando un departamento para los dos en una de las calles urbanas de la cuidad, se podria decir que estos dos llevaban una vida feliz a su manera

"Miroku, ya sal de una vez!" le gritaba desde la puerta de su habitación, se habia colocado un pantalón negro y un sueter color rojo algo pegado a su cuerpo que lo hacia lucir sumamente atractivo, su compañero salio a los instantes

"tranquilo Inuyasha tengo que arreglarme perfectamente para las damas" vestia una camisa manga corta color azul oscuro y un pantalón color crema, el supuesto pervertido realmente lucia muy bien

"no se que tanto te arreglas"

"vamos Inuyasha, no seas tan animal, tienes que verte bien y no tiene nada de malo que me demore un poco, la elegancia toma tiempo"

"a quien llamas animal, libidinoso!" como se quieren no? "mejor ya vamonos" de pronto se escudaron unos golpes en la puerta del apartamento de los solteros, los dos se miraron de reojo algo serios, tranquilamente Miroku fue a abrir, la puerta se abrio y el oji azul se encontro con un muchacho un poco mas joven y bajo que el, cabellos cortos y de un bibrante color rojo acompañado de unos ojos verdes, vestido con una camiseta anaranjada con un diseño en la espalda de: Bad Boy y pantalón negro

"hola Miroku, como estan?"

"eres tu Shipo" el joven pelirrojo paso tranquilamente

"que es lo que quieres cabeza de zanahoria!"

"dejame en paz Inuyasha, vine a ver como estaban, vieron las noticias, el plan fue todo un éxito!"

"pues claro que si, ademas no lo hubieramos logrado sin tu ayuda" afimo con una sonrisa mientras que le daba unas palmadas a sus hombros

"su ayuda! El no hizo absolutamente nada!" replico el pelinegro algo enfadado

"pero de que hablas Inuyasha, siempre los ayudo, ademas ya gane ser su socio, no Miroku?" dijo con algo de orgullo

"socio! En tus sueños"

"no le hagas caso, claro que ahora puedes formar parte de nosotros, esta vez hiciste un gran trabajo Shipo, ya eres bienvenido"

"desde cuando decides tu aquí!"

"vamos Inuyasha Shipo ya lleva con nosotros casi un año, es hora de que se considere nuestro compañero"

"muchas gracias Miroku"

"de nada, ademas creo saber por que estas aquí, si mal no recuerdo buscas tus honorarios no?"

"pues………………………… no puedo decir que no"

"Inuyasha, dame uno de los maletines" le indico

"no puedo creer esto, ahhhh!... muy bien zorro! Si vas a trabajar con nosotros mas vale que sigas cumpliendo tu trabajo a la perfeccion entendiste!" grito mientras le pasaba uno de los maletines a Miroku

"claro Inuyasha, por eso no hay problema!" el joven pelirrojo desde hace un año que habia parado a conocer a los dos ladrones, al principio lo tomaron como una especie de "pupilo" ya que el joven presentaba habilidad para el robo, encargandole que les pasara cierta información sobre los lugares que tenian como presa como horario de los guardias y empleados durante la noche, claro con una parte del botin acambio como cualquier trabajo, poco a poco fue tomando mas iniciativa particiapando en unos cuantos robos de no tanta importancia, y ahora fianalmente Shipo habia esperado convertirse en un socio oficial de la pareja de ladrones cosa que le fue algo difícil conseguir mas que todo por las grandes exigencias de Inuyasha, a diferencia de Miroku y el pelinegro, Shipo vivia en un apartamento aparte sustentado con su "sueldo de ladron" y la ayuda que Miroku le daba debido a su simpatia con el joven

"bueno Shipo, aquí esta el fruo de nuestro estupendo trabajo" el ojo azul le mostro abierto uno de los maletines lleno de billetes al joven

"esto es genial y que es lo que vamos a hacer con tanto dinero!" dijo algo entusiasmado

"por desgracia, no podemos utilizarlo todo por el momento, solo nos quedaremos con 4.000, a ti te corresoponde 1.500, el resto no los repartiremos Inuyasha y yo¿de acuerdo?"

"si no hay problema" el pelirrojo sabia que no podia exigir demasiada recompensa tampoco ya que en si Inuyasha y Miroku hacian la gran parte del trabajo "supongo que no podemos utilizar el resto por que lo depositaran en cuentas bancarias no?"

"exacto Shipo, me alegro que vayas aprendiendo"

"claro, 1 año es mucho tiempo" el joven sentia gran admiración por la inteligencia y astucia de los ladrones, se podria decir que los consideraba su unica familia ya que enrealidad no tenia ninguna desde que era un adolescente

"ya vamonos Miroku tenemos que hacer"

"puedo ir con ustedes?"

"claro Shipo, verdad que no hay problema Iuyasha?"

"pff! Solo no estorbes cabeza de zanahoria!"

"entonces vamonos" termino Miroku para que los tres salieran del lugar

Kagome hace unos minutos habia acabado de antender a uno de sus clientes en la su oficina cuando de pronto sono el telefono...

"alo?"

"buenos dias mi amor como estas?" la voz de un joven se escucho al otro lado del auricular

"Kouga, estoy bien y tu"

"ya sabes aquí algo apretado con los negocios, y a ti como te va"

"estoy bien, trabajando como siempre"

"siento no haberte llamado antes he estado muy ocupado, no queria que te preocuparas"

"ah………………….. esta bien, no te preocupes nnU" la joven enrealidad no estaba preocupada por su prometido "entiendo"

"gracias Kagome, queria salir contigo hoy, ir a cenar o algo¿Qué te parece?"

"claro, no hay problema, pero crei que seguias ocupado"

"no te preocupes por eso, quiero verte mi amor"

"esta bien, dime cuando salimos"

"hoy paso por tu apartamento a eso de las 8¿esta bien?"

"si, te espero"

"muy bien, adios mi amor ya me tengo que ir, te amo"

"eh…………………. Claro mi amor, adios"

"nos vemos" corto la comunicación, algo que Kagome no queria admitir era que nunca le habia dado un _te amo_ a Kouga, a pesar de que el se lo decia miles de beses, podia llamarlo mi amor, cariño, bebe, amorcito y un te quiero, pero hasta ahora no habia podido decirles esas dos palabras a su prometido, su prometido, como era posible que no se lo pudiera decir a su propio prometido, la razon, no la sabia o preferia no hacerlo

El ambiente lo que parecia ser un oscuro deposito en quien sabe donde, 5 figuras se distinguian entre las sombras, al parecer todas masculinas pero una de ellas arrodillada en el piso y jadeando de dolor

"¿A dónde planea llegar?" una voz sombria y grave se noto

"ya le dije todo lo que se por favor, no mas" decia suplicante, el hombre no parecio contento con la respuesta y con la cabeza le indico algo a las otras dos figuras que sostenian de los brazos al hombre en rodillas en un estado muy magullado y sangrando por los golpes

"ahhhhhh! Uno de ellos cogio un dedo del hombre y lo rompio haciendo que el sonido se escuchara, al parecer ya tenia el resto en igual estado

"a donde planea llegar" insitio el mismo sujeto

"no lo se, me dijeron que a una de las joyerias, no se cual, por favor, ya se lo dije…………………………. Por favor………." El hombre estaba a punto de desfallecer

"cuando"

"hoy, hoy" dijo de manera desesperada

"Musu" llamo a una de las figuras que estaba recostada en la pared al parecer indiferente a todo lo que ocurria ahí

"que?"

"avisale a Kagura y Vankotsu que la perla de Shikon no estara por mucho tiempo en las manos de Taisho, los planes se adelantaron, esa perla sera mia" la voz se escucho mas lugubre que antes

"como quieras Naraku" el sujeto de pelo negro estaba por retirarse

"espera"

"que"

"dile a Kagura que espere mi llamada……………………… tengo un trabajo especial para ella" luego de esto Musu se retiro del lugar

"por favor dejeme ir, ya le dije todo" volvio a suplicar el hombre

"muy bien" el rostro del agonizante se ilumino por unos segundos "te dejare ir" miro a los dos sujetos que lo sostenian "matenlo…………" ensegui se retiro del lugar dandole la esapalda mientras que los otros dos hombres se llevaban arrastrando al sujeto que gritaba de horror

"alo?" contesto su celular en lo que parecia ser su apartamento

"Kagura, soy yo"

"Musu…………… que es lo que quieres"

"dice Naraku que los planes de la perla se adelantaron, nos enteramos de que llego hoy a Tokio"

"hoy?"

"si, creo que no le gusto nada, hubieras visto la cara de enojo que puso jaja" se burlo

"solo para eso llamas?"

"tambien dice que esperes su llamada, tiene un trabajo que darte"

"un trabajo, que es?"

"no lo se" y para serte sincero…………………. No me interesa"

"claro, no te interesa cuando no te pagan" dijo algo sarcastica

"para que negarlo preciosa"

"eso es todo" ya se estaba hartando de la conversación

"si, eso era todo, ah y una cosa mas, dile al estupido del mocoso ese que la proxima vez que utilice a mis hombres para sus caprichos se arrepentira"

"como si fuera tu mensajera"

"acaso no lo eres preciosa?"

"miserable como te atre……………."

"si es que lo ves claro, no es necesario que lo busques, adios preciosa" corto la comunicación

"Musu, eres un miserable……………………………" hubo silencio por unos momentos "que tramara Naraku ahora, no se para que me necesita, crei que Vankotsu se haria cargo de todo de aquí en adelante, algo se trae entre manos, pero que?"

"gracias por todo señores"

"de nada Srt. Aida tome necesito que firme estos papeles es par indicar que la joya ya esta aquí"

"claro" le dijo a uno de los 5 hombres que habian llegado en automóviles diferentes resguardando la trayectoria de la perla, finalmente la habian dejado en la boveda de la joyeria instalada solo para que la sacan al momento de su subasta"

"eso seria todo, digale al Sr. Taisho que le agradecemos mucho su paciencia"

"no se preocupe se lo dire, adios"

"adios Srt." Los 5 hombres se retiraron de la joyeria, mientras que Lin se encaminaba a la oficina del albino, luego toco la puerta

"pase" se escucho desde adentro

"Seshomaru la perla ya esta en la boveda"

"firmaste los papeles?"

"si, te queria avisar que ya me iba a Sengoku Center, tengo una reunion con el representante de la compañía" Seshomaru hasta ahora no habia levantado la vista para observar a Lin debido a que leia un documento pero quiso mirarla antes de que partiera, bservo a la joven ser veia radiante y hermosa hasta podia jurar que un poco mas de lo usual habia algo en ella en ese preciso instante que provoco una reaccion de sonrojo en el albino y esto una pregunta

"y……………………… cuanto tiempo vas a estar ahí?"

"enrealidad no lo se, pero no creo que sea mucho, Kojaku y yo tenemos varias cosas que hacer pero no creo que me tome todo el dia jajaja, no te preocupes regresare por la tarde"

"eh………………….. esta bien…………………. Pero…………………"

"que sucede"

"te espero en mi casa……………………. Para almorzar, a las 4"

"en tu casa, claro genial te veo ahí Seshomaru me esperaras no?"

"claro" aun conservaba su tono serio

"bueno nos vemos"

"adios" Seshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a que Lin estuviera alejada de su lado mucho tiempo ni siquiera en el trabajo ya que el se aseguraba que tuviera todas las cosas necesarias a su alcance siempre y cuando el pudiera estar cerca de ella, le incomodaba algo que pasara la mitad del dia sin verla, realmente extrañaba su prescensia cuando estaba lejos tenia que admitirlo aunque sea para el mismo Lin le daba alegria y amor a su vida aunque el no se lo demostrara, tal vez era un poco egoísta al solo querer tenerla a su lado pero era la verdad solo la queria para el

(Kojaku?... ¿ese es el representante?) un cierto pensamiento de celos? Cruzo por su mente en especial cuando recordo la alegria con la que Lin habia pronunciado su nombre pero se imagino a un hombre mayor y algo pasado de edad como la mayoria de empresarios que conocia, lo que no sabia era lo equivocado que estaba

CONTINUARA………………………………

Bueno eh aquí el segundo capitulo a pesar de que el fic solo tenga 4 reviews ;; ;; no importa yo voy a seguir escribiendo hasta acabarlo ya que asi lo planee, quiero hacer algunas aclaraciones:

A cierta escritora que ya sabra quien es si lee esto, el titulo del fic no lo cambiare ni nada por el estilo, no sabia que habia un fic con el titulo casi igual por que la verdad no me voy a preocupar por TODOS LOS FICS que se parescan de algun modo en el titulo al que escribo ya que la trama es completamente diferente y original sacada de mi cabesita nomas, asi que creeme que no sabia nisiquiera que tu fic con el titulo parecido existia! No tengo la culpa de que EL BENDITO TITULO SE PARESCA! RIDICULO! El fic ya lo habia tenido pensado desde hace mucho tiempo con este titulo pero recien me estoy poniendo a escribirlo, bueno eso era todo

Muchas gracias a los reviews de: MegamiMars, TomoeHimura, sesshi23 (muchisimas gracias por tu comentario!)

Por desgracia no creo que actualice tan pronto ya que ya comence las clases en mi U, si! Aunque por otro lado……………… se acabaron las vacaciones ;;, espero que les haya gustado el cap como prometi aparecio mi querido orejas de perro y monje pervertido y traeran muchas mas sorpresas con ellos, el cap siguiente sera mucho mas interesante ya que parece que Kojaku al fin hara algo interesante y veremos que es este asunto de Kouga+Kago y Sango+Suicotsu, Naraku ya aparecio que colera! Que malo, bueno hasta la proxima dejenme REVIEWS que solo son unos cuantos segundos y unas cuantas palabras, cuidense, bye, su amiga:

Varina-saku


	3. En el medio de algo

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado R y LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 3: En el medio de algo

Ya habian pasado dos dias desde que salio a cenar con su prometido, dos dias y al parecer nada en su vida habia cambiado, el ver a Kouga por primera vez en la semana no habia hecho que Kagome se sintiera contenta o emocionada, no la habia hecho feliz, se se sentia igual que todos los dias y su rutina no habia cambiado

-"Kagome necesito que revises unos documentos son de……………………….." La joven se detuvo al observar lo pensativa que estaba su amiga

-"Kagome? Sucede algo?" pregunto mientras tomaba asiento

-"no, no es nada Sango, solo que……………… nada, olvidalo" dudo la chica

-"vamos Kagome dime que sucede, sabes que puedes confiar en mi"

-"bueno, es que…………… te conte que Kouga y yo salimos hace dos noches no?"

-"si, que sucede?"

-"pues, esa noche……………………………….."

FLASH BACK……………………………………………

-"gracias por la invitacion Kouga" le dijo mientras iban en el auto del joven y la escoltaba de vuelta su apartamento

-"pero que dices? No tienes por que dar las gracias, tu mereces lo mejor mi amor" le devolvio el gesto con una sonrisa

-"ah…………… gracias, y cuando nos volveremos a ver?"

-"no estoy seguro, aun tengo muchas cosas que hacer y eso me quita mucho tiempo, pero te prometo que te llamare en cuanto pueda"

-"claro………….. no hay problema" al fin habian llegado al edificio en donde vivia Kagome

-"bueno ya nos vemos Kagome, cuidate, te amo" Kagome escuho claramente las ultimas palabras al parecer el joven esperaba una respuesta a cambio pero no hubo ni un solo sonido fuera de su boca, para reemplazar eso le dio un rapido beso en la mejilla al joven y salio del auto rapidamente

-"tu tambien cuidate Kouga, adios!" el joven se quedo algo sorprendido por la actitud de su prometida para con el, pero estaba dispuesto a darle tiempo, Kagome finalmente en su apartamento cerro la puerta detrás de si

-"ahhhhhhh………………….. pero que me pasa, por que no puedo decirlo, creo que necesito unas vacaciones" la joven luego entro en su habitación

FIN DEL FLASH BACK……………………………………………

-"con que eso paso, eso no me lo contaste Kagome" dijo algo sorprendida

-"si, lo se, pero……………………… no se que me pasa, no se por que no puedo decirle eso a Kouga?"

-"decirle a una persona te amo no es algo sencillo Kagome, no es necesario que te preocupes tanto por eso, de seguro se lo diras a su momento, para decirlo tienes que sentirlo de verdad"

-"ese es el problema Sango"

-"cual?" pregunto algo extrañada

-"no creo que en rrealidad lo sienta, no creo…………………………. Que ame a Kouga"

-"bueno……………………. Eso no me lo esperaba, es que hacen tan bonita pareja"

-"eso es lo que dice todo el mundo, y lo detesto por que yo no lo siento asi"

-"entonces que es lo que vas a hacer Kagome"

-"creo que solo tengo una salida, no puedo seguir haciendole esto a Kouga, ni a mi"

-"y cuando se lo diras?"

-"no……. lo se"

-"Inuyasha! Eso es mio!" grito impotente el rojizo cuando el joven de cabellos negros le arrebato un trozo de pizza"

-"callate Shipo, ese ultimo trozo era mio"

-"no mientas, me lo arrebataste de mi plato Inuyasha!"

-"ya calmense chicos, Inuyasha deja de molestar a Shipo si quieres mas pizza hay mas en la cocina"

-"hablas en vano Miroku, este animal no entiende el significado de pertenencia"

-"que dijiste enano!"

- ooU "ahhh no nada" (mejor me callo antes de que me mate)

-"eso crei"

-"por cierto Inuyasha comprobaste que el dinero llego a salvo a las cuentas?"

-"si, todo esta a salvo, no hay por que preocuparnos"

-"y que es lo que vamos a hacer ahora entonces?" pregunto el rojizo mientras regresaba de la cocina con mas pizza en un plato

-"como que vamos, tu no vas a hacer nada!" sentencio el pelinegro

-"no me digas eso Inuyasha, recuerda que ya soy su socio"

-"es cierto Inuyasha he estado pensando en nuestro proximo golpe, necesitamos dinero asi que tendremos que hacer un ultimo robo para estar tranquilos por un tiempo" dijo de forma algo seria Miroku

-"ya lo se, pero aun estoy pensando en eso, no me presiones"

-"pues ya no te preocupes, como te dije ya he estado pensando en nuestro proximo golpe, veras desde hace un tiempo he estado observando los ingresos de una compañía del centro de la ciudad, Sengoku Center, y según mis fuentes la compañía es dirigida por una sola persona que al parecer no se encuentra ahora en Japon"

-"una sola persona?"

-"es algo raro, generalmente las compañias son dirigidas por un consejo y su valor esta dividido pero según lo que me dijeron hay una sola persona que lo controla todo, y al parecer como ahora no esta se encuentra a cargo el vicepresidente y el consejo auxiliar"

-"estas sugiriendo que robemos la boveda de la compañía, sabes lo peligroso que seria robarle a una compañía como esas Miroku" dijo algo alterado el joven pelirrojo ante el comentario

-"lo se Shipo, es muy peligroso, la boveda debe estar muy bien protegida, bueno... supongo que sera mejor que busquemos otro lugar" dijo algo resignado

-"nada de eso!" sentencio Inuyasha

-"pero Inuyasha………………." Hablo Miroku

-"si podemos obtener una buena cantidad de dinero, entonces lo haremos, no me importa que tan difícil sea, no me da miedo, nunca nadie ha podido atraparme, asi que esta no sera la ecepcion" sentencio muy seguro

-"bueno si tu lo dices………………." Agrego el oji azul

-"Inuyasha es demasiado peligroso, no creo que…………….."

-"Shipo te aseguro que recibiras una muy buena parte con el botin" nn

- ooU "bueno………………. Tienes razon Inuyasha no podran contigo" nn (supongo que tendre que apoyarlos ademas obtendre una buena parte nn)

-"por supuesto que tengo razon enano"

-"muy bien ya esta decido, comenzare a investigar que secto de la compañía guarda mas dinero"

-"y como lo haras" pregunto el pelirrojo intrigado

-"una palabra Shipo, espionaje"

-"espionaje, te refieres a…………………………….."

-"asi es vere la manera de hacerme pasar por un cliente de la compañía, no creo que sea muy difícil"

-"estas seguro de que podras hacerlo?"

-"no te preocupes Inuyasha, el arte del engaño es uno de mis talentos"

-"si, se nota" --U

-"que quieres decir con eso Inuyasha?" ¬¬

-"pues que crees?"

-"bueno, volviendo al tema, tenemos que planear esto lo mas rapido posible, tenemos todo el fin de semana para investigar, Shipo, quiero que vigiles los horarios de los guardias de seguridad y los memorices, de todos los guardias, tambien trata de averiguar que clase de clientes tiene en este momento esa compañía, nunca es malo saberlo"

-"esta bien, dejalo en mis manos"

-"Inuyasha tendras que hacerte pasar por un cliente tambien"

-"crei que eso lo harias tu, ademas es muy aburrido"

-"yo tambien lo hare pero es mejor si tu tambien lo haces, puedes aprovechar para conocer mejor el lugar y estudiar la infrestuctura, asi las cosas se harian mas faciles no crees?"

-"supongo que si, y que clase de clientes seremos Miroku? Tienes algo en mente?"

-"ah, pues…………………… no estoy seguro………………………. que te parece si nos hacemos pasar por dos personas que quieren comprar un terreno en la ciudad, creo que es buena idea"

-"y para que un terreno?"

-"no entiendes? Diremos que nos estamos mudando a la ciudad de Tokio y como supuestamente tenemos dinero, averiguaremos sobre un terreno costoso que este en venta, es una buena idea, diremos que todas nuestras posesiones estan al sur del Japon de ese modo no podran investigarnos tanto"

-"es una gran idea Miroku!"

-"gracias Shipo, que dices Inuyasha? Estas de acuerdo?"

-"muy bien, hagamoslo"

-"entonces no hay que perder el tiempo, comenzaremos mañana mismo, que opinas?" pregunto el ojiazul

-"esta bien, mientras mas pronto mejor"

-"entonces nos prepararemos hoy mismo, y Inuyasha………………………….."

-"que?" pregunto algo fastidiado al notar que su amigo lo observaba tan detenidamente

-"creo que debes cambiar tu look"

-"mi que?"

-"tu look Inyasha, significa tu apariencia" dijo algo soberbio el pelirrojo

-"ya se lo que significa enano! Pero por que tengo que hacerlo?"

-"seria muy peligroso si te llegan a identificar, lo digo mas que todo por tu cabello negro, nunca se sabe podriamos tener problemas"

-"que tiene de malo el color de mi cabello?" òó

-"no tiene nada malo, solo es para que no te reconozcan, ademas ya lo has hecho antes Inuyasha, que te parece si te lo pintas otra vez?"

-"mmmm……………. Esta bien"

-"muy bien Inuyasha, entonces sera mejor que vayas a comprar tinte, te lo pintaras hoy mismo"

-"hoy!"

-"claro, mañana iremos a la compañía como sofisticados clientes, debemos preparar todo hoy mismo, tenemos toda la tarde y la noche"

-"muy bien…………………. enano!"

-"que?"

-"que esperas, anda a comenzar con tu trabajo, tu tambien empiezas mañana"

-"esta bien Inuyasha, me preparare y vendre mañana por la mañana"

-"te estaremos esperando Shipo, llega temprano" agrego el ojiazul

-"si Miroku no te preocupes, nos vemos" el pelirrojo dejo el apartamento dejando solos a los dos amigos

-"muy bien Inuyasha manos a la obra"

-"si……..si………….. solo espero el dia del robo, la parte que tu haces siempre es demasiado aburria"

-"vamos Inuyasha, nunca se sabe lo que te trae el destino, podrias llevarte una sorpresa haciendo esto"

-"si………. Claro" ¬¬ respondio sin interes alguno, sin saber lo que le esperaria el dia de mañana

-"Si, no se preocupe Sr. la subasta sera todo un éxito, gracias por todo, hasta luego" dijo Kojaku comodamente sentado en lo que parecia ser el estudio de su casa mientras sostenia un telefono y terminaba de hablar con la persona del otro lado

-"aun falta otro Lin?" le pregunto a la joven que estaba sentada frente a el

-"no ese era el ultimo, terminamos" nn respondio con una sonrisa

-"que bueno" respondio de igual manera

-"que te parece si tomamos un descanso, hemos estado trabajando toda la mañana y tarde" dijo la la joven

-"era lo que estaba a punto de sugerir"

-"entonces vamos a almorzar" ññ

-"mm………… que te parece si cocino algo, te gustaria?"

-"tu cocinas, claro seria estupendo"

-"bueno, no es la gran cosa enrealidad, a decir verdad no soy muy bueno"

-"entonces te ayudo, te aseguro que mis platillos son buenos"

-"claro seria genial" los dos dejaron el estudio para ir a la cocina una vez que llegaron ahí comenzaron a sacar los utensilios para comenzar a cocinar"

-"eres muy amable en ofrecer tu casa para terminar con el trabajo Kojaku"

-"bueno cuando dijiste que te aburrias de estar tanto tiempo en la oficina me parecio buena idea"

-"si ya necesitaba un descanso de esas cuatro paredes"

-"si, mi oficina es algo pequeña jajaja"

-"jajaja todo el dia ahí estresaria a cualquiera a ti no?"

-"pues si por eso mi casa me parecio un buen lugar, ademas a donde mas iriamos?"

-"pues……………………. Hubiera ofrecido mi casa pero……………… no paso mucho tiempo ahí tampoco, a decir verdad hay veces que no duermo ahí"

-"no duermes en tu casa, entonces en donde duermes?" pregunto extrañado

-"ah?... bueno pues……………." El joven noto que le costaba algo contestar a su pregunta

-"perdon……………….. no debi preguntar"

-"no te preocupes Kojaku……………… es solo que es algo complicado de explicar"

-"no te preocupes, entiendo, por cierto que quieres cocinar?"

-"tu pide lo que quieras, puedo hacer cualquier cosa jaja"

-"enserio? Tu novio debe ser muy afortunado" (pero que estoy diciendo?)

-"ah, mi novio?"

-"ahh…………… si………… de seguro preparas unos platillos muy buenos" el joven noto que Lin se quedaba callada otra vez

-"ahhh……….. lo siento Lin no quise…."

-"no hay problema Kojaku, estoy bien"

-"es que acaso no tienes novio?" (pero que estoy preguntando? A mi no me deberia interesar eso, especialmente de Lin……………………… pero…………………………… quiero saberlo)

-"si tengo novio?" (pues…………………….. Seshomaru y yo………………….. pero, Seshomaru no………………)

-"no, no tengo" (pero que estoy diciendo? Y Seshomaru, aunque por que quiere saber algo asi Kojaku?)

-"no tienes? Que raro, eres una mujer inteligente, talentosa, trabajadora y ademas hermosa, quien no querria ser tu novio? (pero que dije! o/o)

-"ahhh……………. Pues……………….. o/o…………………. gracias"

-"ahh, bueno, si" -/- la situación se volvio algo incomoda asi que los dos solo siguieron prestando su atención a la cocina

-(no sabia que Kojaku pensara eso de mi……………………… bueno…………………… el tambien es muy inteligente y ademas es atractivo, pero que estas diciendo Lin? Tu estas enamorada de Seshomaru…………………. Pero……………….. pareciera que Seshomaru enrealidad no se interesa por mi………………… entonces…………………….. Kojaku me agrada bastante, es muy dulce, pero Seshomaru……………………. hayyy en que estoy pensando!)

-(pero que cosas le dije a Lin! Deseguro debe pensar que soy un idiota, pero la verdad ahora que lo pienso, creo que Lin me gusta bastante, y ademas no tiene novio, acaso seria tan malo tratar de invitarla a salir?)

-"Lin/Kojaku" sus voces se cruzaron al mismo tiempo

-"ah, tu primero…………….. no tu" volvieron a cruzarce

-"bueno" comenzo Kojaku "no quiero parecer imprudente, se que estamos trabajando juntos y todo eso…………pero……………… me preguntaba, si…………………… te gustaria ir a cenar o algo por el estilo" -/- pregunto timidamente

-"como……………… una cita?" pregunto mientras un rrubor aparecia en su rostro y sentia como el latido de su corazon se incrementaba

-"pues…………………..si, como una cita" -/-

-"bueno………………….. si, me encantaria" n/n

-"en serio, me alegro" n/n

-"bueno…………. Entonces es una cita"

-"claro, te parece mañana para ir a almorzar?"

-"si, mañana esta bien"

-"grandioso... bueno, ¿Qué te parece si hacemos pasta?" n/n

-"claro, la preparo deliciosa, no es por presumir creeme, pero me sale muy bien" n/n

-"entonces eso comeremos" nn

-"si" nn (que voy a hacer? Quiero ir a cenar con Kojaku, pero Seshomaru…………………. que le dire? De seguro me va a preguntar a donde voy para el fin de semana, no se que hare, pero…………………………. A pesar de todo lo que ha pasado Seshomaru no parece interesarse en mi, entonces…………………. No creo que sea malo salir con Kojaku, es muy dulce y agradable, si, eso hare!)

Se podian escuchar ruidos y gemidos de pasion en el ambiente de un lujoso penhouse de la cuidad, sus cuerpos se entremesclaban en la cama y sus alientos se escuchaban por toda la habitación……………………………………………….

-"ahhhhhhhhhhh!...si……………………….. sigue, mi amor………………………. Ahhhhhh!" la mujer debajo del hombre gritaba de placer al sentir como su miembro la penetraba

-"te gusta no, entonces………………….. ahhhhh………………… " el joven volvio a hacer presion con su miembro sobre ella provocandole otro gemido de placer

-"ahhhhhhhh!" sus cuerpos siguieron asi, juntos, uno al ritmo del otro, las embestidas del joven eran bruscas pero parecian provocarle placer a su compañera quien no dejaba de disfrutar el momento al igual que el, siguieron de la misma manera por un tiempo, las embestidas del joven se tornaban mas fuertes cada segundo provocandole a su pareja mas gritos, la estremecia cada segundo que pasaba, entrando y saliendo de su ser, sostenia sus cenos con sus manos mientras los lamia uno a uno, poco a poco el sintio que algo llegaba a el, faltaba poco, cuado exploto dentro de la mujer debajo de el y unos segundos después le paso lo mismo a ella, finalmente los dos calleron rendidos en la cama

-"estuviste estupendo mi amor, fue maravilloso" dijo la mujer mientras lo abrazaba, de pronto este no hizo caso a su gesto y se sento sobre la cama mientras comenzaba a ponerse el pantalón

-"ya vete, tengo cosas que hacer" dijo friamente

-"que, pero…………………… a que te refieres?"

-"acaso estas sorda? Que te vayas"

-"como te atreves! Eres un miserable, que acaso no significo nada para ti?"

-"quien te hizo creer que si?" le dijo mientras le sonreia de manera maliciosa

-"maldito! Te odio infeliz!"

-"ya deja de hacer tanto escandolo y vete, si quieres dinero, toma, ahí lo tienes" dijo mientras colocaba una gran suma de dinero en el bolso de la mujer que estaba sobre una mesa

-"eres un miserable como te atreves, yo no soy ninguna ramera" el joven harto de la presencia de la mujer la tomo por un brazo y la llevo fuera de la habitación junto con sus ropas, de pronto escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta, la dejo en el sillon de la sala aun insultandolo y abrio la puerta, de pronto diviso a una mujer de larga cabellera negra y ojos color carmin en medio de dos hombres grandes y altos vestidos de negro

-"por que tienes a tus matones en la puerta Jakudoshi, no dejan de mirarme" la mujer ingreso al departamento y vio que el joven de cabellos lilas estaba casi semi desnudo solo llevaba un pantalon sin abrochar y pudo ver a su acompañante en igual estado en el sofa

-"que es lo que quieres Kagura?" pregunto serio

-"bueno veo que estuviste ocupado, es algo que debo decirte en privado, asi que, si no te molesta……………." Señalo con la mirada a la mujer que estaba en el sofa

-"de todas manera ella ya se iba" el joven les dirigio una mirada a los dos hombres en la puerta para que sacaran del lugar a la mujer

-"eres un bastardo Jakudoshi! Quien es ella? De seguro otra de tus mujerzuelas! Los dos son unos miresables!" sus insultos terminaron cuando se vio fuera del lugar y los sujetos cerraron la puerta del departamento quedando otra vez fuera

-"pero que mujer mas escandalosa, que fue lo que le hiciste Jakudoshi? Ademas de lo obvio?"

-"no le hice nada malo" dijo mientras reia de manera maliciosa "y que es lo que quieres, acaso mi padre me envia algo?"

-"no, Naraku solo quiere que sepas que ya esta de regreso y quiere que vayas a verlo"

-"eso es todo?"

-"si, eso es todo, me voy"

-"segura que no tienes nada mas que decirme? Como por ejemplo no se…………………….. digamos………………… notaste a Musuo algo irritado últimamente"

-"si la ultima vez que hablo conmigo estaba muy molesto, no quiere que vuelvas a pagarle a sus hombres para que te hagan trabajos"

-"jajajajaaj ya me lo suponia, que cara habra puesto cuando vio a sus matones regresar medio muertos jajajajaa"

-"sigue asi y tentaras a tu suerte Hakudoshi"

-"por favor Kagura no digas estupideces, Musuo nunca se atreveria a tocarme, si no papi lo mataria, aunque pensandolo bien padre puede pagarle para que lo haga jajjajaja"

-"Naraku no es estupido Jakudoshi, a pesar de todas tus malcriadeces eres el unico que se ha salvado de sus castigos"

-"por que sera no?... supongo que quiere que su imperio de narcotráfico continue, o tal vez sea por que le proporciono muy buenas ganancias en la venta de drogas?" preguntaba de manera cinica

-"eso no me interesa" Kagura decidio irse del lugar pero sintio de nuevo la voz del joven

-"dile a Naraku que lo vere ahí" la mujer hizo caso omiso y abandono el lugar

CONTINUARA…………………………………

Bueno primeramente no he actualizado en muchisimo tiempo devido a que estoy super ocupada con la Universidad, no se pueden imaginar cuantas veces he querido sentarme a la computadora y continuar con la historia pero me resultaba casi imposible y por un tiempo tuve falta de inspiración, pero eso se acabo! Ahora si tengo la inspiración necesaria solo tengo que arreglarme con el tiempo jaja este es un cap algo corto nomas por que queria subir un cap pero ya! Asi que aquí esta para que se acuerden de mi y no me crean muerta, espero que les haya gustado y que les guste el fic hasta ahora siganlo leyendo plis se los agradecira miyares si dejan REVIEWS me alegran de dia, tratare de subir el cap lo mas rapido que pueda se los prometo, bueno cuidense y gracias por los reviews del cap anterior a todos, muchas gracias, ya nos vemos, su amiga

Varina-saku


	4. Nice to meet you Un gusto conocerte

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado R y LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 4: Nice to meet you... Un gusto conocerte

Sábado por la mañana y ya se encontraba dirigiendose hacia la compañía, aún Sábado tenía que trabajar, bueno siempre ha trabajado los sabados e incluso hubo ocasiones que lo hacia los domingos pero se resignaba a cumplir con su horario por mas cansado que sea, el mundo de los negocios era así, Kagome sabia que su trabajo le habia traido todas las cosas que siempre quiso o que siempre penso querer…………………

-"Buenos dias Sango, como estas?" dijo la entrando ala oficina de su vicepresidente

-"hola Kagome, muy bien, gracias, y tu"

-"bueno………………….. supongo que bien"

-"por que? Que paso?" pregunto intrigada

-"enrealidad……………………………… no es que haya pasado, si no que va a pasar, Koga viene a verme después de las doce y……………………… planeo decirselo"

-"Kagome……………………. Entonces le diras lo del compromiso?"

-"si………"

-"es lo mejor Kagome……………… si no sientes nada por el, solo haras que los dos sufran"

-"si, tienes razon, es solo que…………………….."

-"no te preocupes hay muchos mas hombres en la tierra, quien sabe quizas te enamores mas pronto de lo que crees" dijo mientras trato de alegrar el ambiente hasta que una joven de cabello marron algo corto toco a la puerta de la oficina

-"disculpe Srt. Himamura……………, ah! Srt. Higurashi que bueno que usted tambien esta aquí"

-"por que? Que sucede Nazuna?" pregunto su jefa

-"Srt. Higurashi es que tambien necesitaba hablar con usted y la Srt. Himamura juntas, me avisaron que hoy vendran unos clientes para hablar con ustedes sobre la compra de una de las propiedades que se estan ofreciendo en la ciudad"

-"unos clientes? Pero hoy no tenemos programada una cita? Tu si Sango?"

-"no yo tampoco, solo ibamos a trabajar hasta medio dia Nazuna"

-"lo se Srt. es solo que según parece pagaron mucho dinero para que se les atendiera hoy a pesar de no tener ninguna cita"

-"bueno…………. que vamos a hacer, y quien es el cliente?"

-"ah! Si un momento" dijo mientras buscaba rapidamente una hoja en una libreta de notas "son dos señores y vendran aquí a las 9 de la mañana"

-"a las 9? Pero si ya son las 8…………… dijo Kagome algo intrigada

-"y quienes son exactamente?" pregunto la castaña

-"eh…………. Solo me dieron un nombre, el señor Minoru Takeuchi y su socio"

-"Minoru Takeuchi? Ha sido cliente anteriormente Nazuna?" pregunto Sango

-"no Srt. nunca ha hecho negocios con nosotros"

-"y quien es su socio, no tiene nombre"

-"no me lo dijeron Srt. Higurashi, disculpen ya me tengo que ir, a que oficina los hago pasar cuando lleguen?"

-"a la mia Nazuna" afirmo Kagome

-"esta bien, me retiro"

-"bueno nos vemos Sango vas a buscarme antes de las 8"

-"si claro"

La hora paso como si nunca hubiera existido y de pronto Sango entro en la oficina de Kagome tomando asiento en una de las sillas, al instante el telefono encima el escritorio de Kagome sono…………………….

-"si Nanzuna?"

-"Srt. Higurashi, ya llegaron, los hago pasar?" se escuho al otro lado del auricular

-"si, que pasen"

-"de acuerdo" la joven colgo el telefono "ya puede pasar sr. Takeuchi" le hablo a un hombre en terno azul del mismo color que sus ojos y muy bien parecido

-"muchas gracias jovencita, eh….. disculpa la persona con la que hablaste era una mujer, ella es la jefa de este lugar?" pregunto interesado

-"eh? si. La srt. Higurashi es la jefa del departamento de bienes raices"

-"ah, ya veo, muchas gracias"

-"solo tienen que seguir ese pasillo y es la primera puerta a la derecha"

-"muchas gracias linda" le respondio el ojiazul

-"gracias" se escucho una segunda voz que provenia del hombre que ya desde el inicio se encontraba al lado de Miroku, de cabellos blancos y unos inusuales ojos dorados, vestido en un terno color negro

-"de nada" (pero que apuestos, en especial ese chico de pelo blanco, ese color le queda muy bien, y se ve muy elegante, que suerte tiene la jefa al tratar con gente tan sofisticada)

-"ya sabes lo que vas a hacer no es asi?" pregunto Miroku mientras caminaban despacio

-"ya lo se, oye, tengo una idea, entra tu primero, quiero ver que tan grande es este piso, enseguida vengo"

-"esta bien pero no te demores" termino de decir pero Inuyasha ya no estaba con el. Tocaron a la puerta de su oficina, Sango se levanto para abrir y hacer pasar al cliente

-"buenas tardes"

-"buenas tardes, srt. soy Minoru Takeuchi, es un placer conocerla Srt. Higurashi" dijo mientras tomaba la mano de Sango y le daba un delicado beso, al instante la castaña enrojecio por completo, que es lo que estaba haciendo este señor!"

-"este…………….bueno…………..disculpe pero………….." al fin le solto la mano y la chica se pudo dar cuenta de lo apuesto que era ese hombre, no lo habia notado debido al peculiar saludo que le habia dado?

-"yo no soy Kagome Higurashi"

-"ah no?" se decepciono un poco era demasiado bueno que una mujer tan hermosa como esta fuera la jefa del lugar, entonces donde estaba la verdadera jefa y quien era esta chica?

-"Sr. Takeuchi? Tome asiento por favor" se escucho una voz a las espaldas de la mujer que tenia enfrente, desvio la vista y se encontro con una mujer igual de hermosa que la primera sentada en la oficina"

-"ella es la srt. Kagome Higurashi y mi nombre es Sango Himamura"

-"oh cuanto lo siento, no me habia dado cuenta" (con que Sango eh? y la otra chica tambien es muy hermosa, que suerte tengo) pensaba feliz el muchacho luego de haberle estrechado la mano a Kagome y tomar asiento

-"crei que venia acompañado Sr. Takeuchi" pregunto Sango

-"asi es, mi socio viene enseguida, no se preocupe, y por favor solo llameme Minoru, lo mismo para usted señorita Higurashi"

-"claro no hay problema, verdad Sango?" la respuesta demoro un poco ya que la joven aun seguia viendo al ojiazul

-"ah? no, claro que no"

-"bueno y en que clase de terreno estan interesados Minoru?" pregunto Kagome

-"bueno, vera quiero compara un departamento en la zona residencial de la ciudad, un pen house"

-"ya veo y mas somenos de que tamaño estamos hablando"

-"quiero uno que sea muy espacioso y amplio"

-"ya veo, tenemos en venta algunos departamento asi" intervino Sango

-"hay uno valorizado en 50 000 dolares y es muy amplio como usted quiere, ah espere dejeme traer los documetos de propiedad del dueño anterior para que pueda verlos, Sango estan en tu oficina verdad?

-"si, quieres que los traiga?"

-"no te preocupes, yo ire?" Kagome salio de la oficina dejando a los dos solos y con un silencio algo incomodo, Sango no se atrevia a hablar ya que el saludo que le habia dado la avergonzó bastante, aunque no tenia de que quejarse, el era bastante apuesto y distinguido, no dejaba de verlo de pies a cabeza, tenia que dejar de hacerlo! El se prodria dar cuenta y asi fue

-"y... no le molesta si la llamo Sango, srt?" le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa

-"ah?... no…………. Claro que no?"

-"sabe siento haberla confundido hace poco, es que me alegre mucho, pense en lo afortunado que era al tener que hacer negocios con una mujer tan bella como usted" otra vez esa sonrisa

- o/o "ahh………. Bueno…………. gracias"

-"al contrario, sera un placer hacer negocios con usted" (que mujer mas bella, si no fuera por que tenemos que hacer las cosas rapido la invitaria a salir, aunque……………… tal vez no sea tan mala idea)

-"donde era…………. Primera oficina a la derecha o a la izquierda?" Inuyasha no recordaba muy bien cual era la oficina ya que estuvo memorizando otros ambientes del lugar "creo que era izquierda" se dispuso a entrar a la oficina cuando de pronto choco con alguien y algunos papeles volaron alrededor y cayeron al piso

-" ah, lo siento, no me di cuenta" sus ojos se sorprendieron cuando se dio cuenta con la persona con la que habia chocado, pero que mujer tan bella, no se habia dado cuenta de lo que habia hecho y solo se quedo ahí parado viendola a pesar de que ella todavía no lo habia visto a los ojos

-"a no se preocu……………." Lo mismo le paso a ella vio enfrente suyo al culpable del desorden en el piso, pero no pudo evitar observarlo debido a su inusual pero muy atractivo aspecto, terno negro, apuesto, un inusual cabello blanco y esos penetrantes ojos dorados que la miraban fijamente

-"ahh………… permitame ayudarla, esta bien no se hizo daño?"

-"no, gracias"

-"Kagome, estas bien?" Sango que lo vio todo desde la oficina de Kagome llego junto con Miroku

-"no, fue solo un accidente"

-"srt. Kagome, el es mi socio"

-"el, mucho gusto sr.?..." como queria saber el nombre del sujeto con el que habia chocado

-"eh…… Inuyasha" (pero que dije!)

-(que, pero que demonios estas diciendo Inuyasha, le dijiste tu verdadero nombre!) penso alarmado Miroku

-"mucho gusto sr.Inuyasha, estaba conversando con su socio sobre lo que planeaban comprar……………….."

-"ehhh……..srt. Kagome, me permite un momento, necesito hablar algo con mi socio" interrumpio

-"ah…….. claro, lo esperaremos en la oficina"

-"si, muchas gracias, enseguida vamos" apenas las dos se fueron Miroku jalo a Inuyasha de un brazo

-"pero que demonios te pasa! como le dijiste tu nombre real!" exclamo enfierecido pero al mismo tiempo susurrando

-"quieres callarte! Ya lo se!" respondio de igual manera

-"pero por que se lo dijiste!"

-"no lo se, demonios no lo se, simplemente me pregunto y…………………. maldita sea, no importa, seguiremos como teniamos planeado!"

-"ah, esta bien, de seguro te debe haberte sorprendido para que hayas perdido la concentración Inuyasha, acaso………………….. te gusto la chica?"

-"que? De que hablas no digas idioteces MINORU" hizo énfasis en el nombre de forma sarcastica

-"al menos yo se controlarme cuando veo una mujer hermosa"

-"si, claro, desde cuando ah, olvidalo, vamos hay que terminar con esto" los dos entraron a la oficina e Inuyasha no pudo evitar volver a posar su ojos sobre la peliazul, al igual que ella, cosa que ambos notaron, la situación se estaba volviendo algo vergonzosa, la reunion continuo con comentarios de Miroku sobre que otros departamentos de gran costo había para comprar y algunos comentarios de Inuyasha sobre el mismo tema hasta que al final llegaron a un supuesto a cuerdo donde los dos consultarian las opciones que les habian dado y regresarian en otra ocasión para comprar alguno de los lugares, al parecer se habia cerrado un trato de palabra entre Minoru y Kagome

-"bueno, ya es hora de irnos, muchas gracias señoritas ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted srt. Kagome" dijo el ojiazul

-"muchas gracias"

-"y por supesto con usted tambien………………………….srt. Sango"

-"ahh……………………. Claro" de pronto Kagome observo su reloj y eran 10 para las 12, increíble! No se habia dado cuenta de cómo habia pasado el tiempo, Koga! El llegaria en cualquier momento y y supuestamente tendria que hablar con el para terminar de una vez por todas su compromiso

-"ya nos retiramos, espero nos veamos de nuevo srt. Sango"

-"ehh! o/o si, claro" (Sango que te pasa! es lo unico que sabes decir) se reprocho a si misma

-"adios" dijo Miroku mientras salia de la oficina seguido por Inuyasha quien volteo a ver a Kagome por utlmia vez

-"adios srt. Kagome" la peliazul se quedo congelada y al mismo tiempo sonrojada ante las palabras del muchacho, pero que le pasaba! Ahora recordo que casi durante toda la reunion no podia dejar de verlo, de algun modo sentia una gran atraccion por ese hombre, atraccion eso era, pero como era posible si lo acababa de conocer, aunque habia algo sobre el, algo………..

-"oye Inuyasha" pregunto mientras salian de la oficina y caminaban por uno de los pasillos

-"creo que invitare a salir a Sango"

-"que! Estas loco! Como se te ocurre pensar algo asi?"

-"pero que tiene de malo? Ella no tiene nada que ver con lo que vamos a hacer, ademas………………… me gustaria conocerla mejor"

-"haz lo que quieras, pero te advierto si algo sale mal, sera solo culpa tuya, me escuchaste!"

-"si, ya calmate, esperame un rato quieres, enseguida vuelvo, ire a hablar con ella"

-"estare por aca, no te demores aun tenemos que ver el resto del edificio"

Sango se encontraba en su oficina, supuestamente hoy en la noche era su cita con Suicotsu, pero por alguna razon no dejaba de pensar en el hombre que acababa de conocer hace poco, su mirada la intimidaba y esa sonrisa tan encantadora hacia que se sonrojara

-"pero que estas pensando Sango! si a ti te interesa Suicotsu, no es asi?" hubo una larga pausa en su mente, como si estuviera esperando una respuesta

-"ademas…………… que se yo de ese sujeto, solo es un cliente, no deberia pensar tonterias, no tengo por que pensar en Minoru"

-"me llamabas?" una voz la sorprendio en la entrada de su oficina, era el, acaso la habia escuchado, pero que pregunta! Por supuesto que la habia escuchado

-"ah! que…………………. Que, olvido algo Minoru?" intento desviar el tema

-"pues a decir verdad, si, olvide pedirle si me haria el honor de salir conmigo esta noche" una vez mas esa encantadora sonrisa, la iba a volver loca

-"que! Salir con usted, pero…………………"

-"por favor tratame de tu, y ademas……………… no puedo mentirle Sango, me agradaste mucho y…………………… me gustaria conocerte mejor en una cena"

-"que! Pero que dices! Si apenas te conozco" o/o

-"por la misma razon, para conocernos mejor o……………. es que no te agrado"

-"no, no es eso, eh…………………. quiero decir, es que…………………"

-"entonces? Aceptas porfavor?" y una vez mas esa sonrisa en su rostro

-"yo……………….. yo………………. si" pero que habia dicho! Como pudo decirle que si!

-"perfecto! Entonces, donde puedo recogerte" la duda habia desaparecido por completo de la mente de la castaña, ya no le importaba, por extraño que pareciera ese hombre le gustaba y aunque ella misma no lo admitiera tambien queria conocerlo mejor, Sango no reacciono a la pregunta de el oji azul hasta que salto de la impresión ya que de repente se habia acercado demasiado hasta ella y se encontraba a unos cuantos centímetros de su cara, se quedo congelada, queria reclamarle algo pero las palbras no salian de su boca, hasta que………………

-"esta es tu tarjeta?" y Sango vio como Miroku retiraba su mano de la espalda de ella con una pequeña tarjeta en su mano, al parecer se habia acercado hasta su escritorio para recogerla, lo que noto es que se habia acercado demasiado a Sango tambien

-"eh…………….. si…." respondio mientras que lo observaba como daba una rapida leida al papel y sonreia al hacerlo

-"entonces esta es tu direccion?"

-"……….si"

-"excelente, que te parece si paso a recogerte a las 8 esta noche, te parece, nos vemos hasta entonces linda Sango, cuidate" de pronto el se habia retirado del lugar dejando a la castaña aun algo mareada por todo lo que habia pasado hace unos momentos, acaso………………….. acaso?... acaso! Habia hecho una cita con ese sujeto!

-"no puede ser! Y ahora que hago! Iba a salir con Suicotsu esta noche, espera Minoru!" se apresuro hasta el pasillo pero fue envano el ya no estaba ahí y no sabia como ubicarlo

-"que es lo que voy a hacer! Como es posible que le dijeras que si Sango, pero en que estabas pensando, no tengo otra opcion………………… Suicotsu por favor perdoname pero tendre que cancelar nuestra cita" la joven se apresuro hasta el telefono de su oficina para llamar al moreno, no se atrevia a decirselo en la cara, marco el numero y al otro lado de la linea contesto una voz varonil

-"si, quien habla?"

-"Suicotsu……………… soy yo………………Sango"

-"Sango?... como estas"

-"Suicotsu, es que………….. veras te llamo por que no podremos salir hoy, lo siento mucho pero……………………. (piensa Sango piensa) recorde que yo y Kojaku teniamos que visitar a unos tios hoy en la noche, lo siento mucho"

-"ah…………………. bueno……………… no…………… no te preocupes, esta bien, no puedes hacer nada" la voz del moreno se oia sumamente decepcionada

-"gracias por entender Suicotsu, adios"

-"si, claro, cuidate, adios" Sango dejo el telefono en el escritorio y poso una de sus manos sobre su frente mientras se recostaba hacia atrás

-"pero que estoy haciendo?..."

Observaba cuidadosamente las instalaciones, a pesar de que ese piso en especial no era su objetivo Inuyasha no sabia que mas hacer en ese momento, apenas Miroku se acababa de ir y el ya estaba algo presuroso por irse del lugar, de pronto volteo su mirada y vio una figura familiar recorrer uno de los pasillos a unos 3 metros de distancia, Kagome…………………

-"Nazuna necesito que hagas unas citas para visitar estos departamentos de la ciudad, creo que los clientes de hace poco estan interesados en uno de ellos" le dijo a la joven que estaba sentada atrás de un mostrador mientras le entregaba algunos documentos

-"claro srt. Higurashi, ah! por poco lo olvidaba acaba de llegar el sr. Kido, la esta esperando en el holl"

-"Koga esta aquí?" la sorpresa la invadio no cuando tomo la decisión de cortar con Koga no se imagino que el tiempo pasara tan rapido y ahora algo de duda la invadia "ah………………….. gracias Nazuna"

-"Koga?" se encontro con un hombre de terno marron sentado completamente solo el cual la recibio con una sonrisa

-"Kagome, mi amor, como has estado?" le dijo mientras le daba un cariñoso abrazo pero la joven trato de apartarlo un poco antes de que se animara a besarla

-"bien Koga, gracias" respondio algo dudosa

-"sucede algo Kagome?" pregunto preocupado

-"Koga, hay…………………… hay algo que tengo que decirte, por favor quiero que me escuhes y me dejes hablar antes de que digas algo" su expresión cambio algo seria

-"que sucede, te ha pasado algo, necesitas algo?"

-"no, no es eso Koga, estoy bien, es………………………… es sobre nosotros, sobre nuestro compromiso, veras………………….. (dilo Kagom, dilo, tienes que decirlo!) lo siento mucho Koga, pero………………. quiero romper el compromiso"

-"que! Pero de que estas hablando Kagome, acaso hice algo mal y estas enojada conmigo, es por que no paso mucho tiempo contigo, es eso no, si quieres vamos a pasar mas tiempo juntos……………"

-"no Koga, no es eso, tu no hiciste nada malo, soy yo, es que………………….. yo no te amo Koga y no puedo seguir haciendote creer que lo hago, no puedo seguir haciendote esto ni a ti ni a mi"

-"Kagome………………. Pero……………………de que estas hablando?... no, no te creo, de seguro es otro hombre no, estas enamorada de otra persona Kagome, yo te puedo ofrecer mil veces lo que ese sujeto podria!"

-"que! Pero de que estas hablando Koga, no tengo nada con nadie mas, es solo que no te amo Koga, acepte el compromiso solo por la salud de mi abuelo yo no queria casarme contigo"

-"pero Kagome eso es imposible, tu eres mi mujer y te amo, no me mientes, hay otra persona no es asi!"

-"ya te he dicho que…………………."

-"oye tu! dejala en paz!" una voz se escucho a la espalda de los dos, ante sus ojos aparecio un joven albino de terno negro con el ceño fruncido

-"Inu…. yasha?" la joven se sorprendio al verlo

-"y tu quien eres?"

-"Kagome, este sujeto te esta molestando!" pregunto mientras se paraba al lado de la joven

-"no, Koga y yo solo estabamos…………………."

-"lo estabas cortando, lo se, solo que el muy terco no entiende"

-"quien eres tu idiota para hablarme de esa manera!" el rostro de Koga mostraba un enojo evidente

-"pues quien crees? Soy el nuevo novio de Kagome" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"que?" la joven peliazul se quedo muda, habia escuchado bien, el dijo su nuevo novio?

CONTINUARA…………………………………

Mis notitas: bueno aquí estoy otra vez dando señales de vida nn creo que este capi lo hice algo corto o no? La verdad ya queria poner algo en la red por que me estaba desesperando, acabo de salir de vacaciones de la U por medio mes y tenia tantas ideas en la cabeza para el fic que queria escribir pero ya, pongo este cap para que se acuerden del fic y vean que aun no estoy muerta jajaja, en este cap no he puesto ningun lemon pero no se preocupen ya vienen muchos de ellos, y en especial de nuestras parejas favoritas, que les parecio el final les gusto? Los dejo en intriga? Les sorprendio? Tienen ganas de matarme? Si es asi he cumplido con mi mision nn, hasta la próxima y gracias a todos lo que me dejaron reviews son unos amores! Y plis dejenme REVIEWS tambien ahora, quiero saber si les va gustando el fic ok? Cuidense, su amiga:

VARINA-SAKU


	5. Dime conciencia, deberia?

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado R y LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 5: Dime conciencia, deberia?...

-"oye tu! dejala en paz!" una voz se escucho a la espalda de los dos, ante sus ojos aparecio un joven de cabellos albinos de terno negro con el ceño fruncido

-"Inu……………. yasha?" la joven se sorprendio al verlo

-"y tu quien eres?"

-"Kagome, este sujeto te esta molestando!" pregunto mientras se paraba al lado de la joven

-"no, Koga y yo solo estabamos…………………."

-"lo estabas cortando, lo se, solo que el muy terco no entiende"

-"quien eres tu idiota para hablarme de esa manera!" el rostro de Koga mostraba enojo evidente

-"pues quien crees? Soy el nuevo novio de Kagome" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro

-"que?" la joven peliazul se quedo muda, habia escuchado bien, el dijo su nuevo novio?

--------------------------------------------------------

Acaso estaba sorda? o simplemente comenzaba a ilusionar y escuchar cosas, acaso ese sujeto………………… Inuyasha habia dicho que era su nuevo……………………… novio! Habia escuchado esa palabra?... si……………… estaba segura que la habia escuchado, pero de pronto salio de su sorpresa y se dio cuenta de la situación en la que estaba, Koga estaba sorprendido pero su enojo superaba a todo e Inuyasha se encontraba ahí delante de el con una sonrrisa burlona en su rostro, estaba segura de que si no hacia algo Koga lo haria primero y conociendolo esperaba lo peor…………………...

-"PERO COMO TE ATREVES IMBECIL, yo soy su prometido!" el pelinegro estaba a punto de abalanzarce sobre Inuyasha cuando sintio que alguien se interponia en su camino colocando dos manos sobre su pencho

-"Kagome! Que haces!"

-"espera Koga, no le hagas nada" dijo mientras aun trataba de contenerlo

-"como que no le haga nada si el!... acaso…………………. Es verdad Kagome?" la joven levanto su vista hacia el y luego se giro topandose con los ojos dorados de Inuyasha, su expresión de burla habia cambiado a una seria mientras que la miraba

-(quizas…………………… quizas lo dijo para ayudarme) "si………………"

-"que?" se sorprendio el pelinegro

-"lo siento Koga, pero…………………….yo…………………. quiero romper el compromiso por que………………….. no te amo…………… ahora yo y el estamos juntos" dijo mientras se apartaba del pelinegro y se colocaba al lado de Inuyasha

-"ya escuchaste!" enfatizo el joven de cabellos blancos

-"Kagome…………………… no………."

-"pero Koga……………………….."

-"no Kagome, no dejare que este sujeto te engañe, escuchame bien!" dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha "no se que mentiras le habras dicho a Kagome pero ………………….para mi tu sigues siendo mi prometida Kagome……………….. no le hare nada a este sujeto por que estamos en tu oficina, pero…………………….. esto no se ha acabado" Koga se retiro del lugar dejando silencio en el ambiente

-"estas bien?" pregunto el

-"si…………………… gracias, pero………………….. por que……………….."

-"escuche lo que estabas hablando con ese sujeto y como el no queria entender pense en ayudarte un poco"

-"gracias……………… Inuyasha" dijo mientras levanto la vista para verlo y el la bajo un poco, sus ojos se cruzaron, la mirada de gratitud de la joven hizo que el se sonrrojara"

-"ehh!... bueno, si………….. no hay problema"

-"a decir verdad……………………. Fue una buena idea decirle que eras mi novio, creo que de otra manera Koga no hubiera comprendido lo que trataba de decirle, aunque……………………….. creo que no lo hizo del todo"

-"ese terco………………………… en verdad es tu prometido?"

-"bueno……………………….. ya no mas" por alguna razon esas palabras calmaron al joven, Inuyasha bajo sus ojos hasta el rostro de Kagome (un idiota como ese no merece a una mujer como Kagome…………………………. Sera posible que………………….)

-"Inuyasha…………………" lo llamo sacandolo de sus pensamientos

-"eh? ……………… si?"

-"muchas gracias por todo, pero tengo que ir a recoger mis cosas ya es medio dia y hasta hora salgo del trabajo"

-"entonces………………….. ya terminaste?... te…………………… quisieras almorzar conmigo, esque…………………….. todavía no he almorzado" la joven se sonrojo ante la propuesta

-"eh………………. bueno………………….. (el………………. es diferente a las demas personas……………… pero por que me siento asi?) si…………………. por supuesto………………………… solo dejame ir por mis cosas" una pequeña sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del joven

-"claro, estare aquí" la peliazul abandono el lugar llego a su oficina y recogio el portafolio antes de regresar con Inuyasha paso cerca de su secretaria

-"Nazuna, has visto a Sango? no la encuentro"

-"la srt. Sango salio hace poco mientras estaba hablando con el sr. Kido, parecia con algo de prisa"

-"ah, bueno ya me voy, cuidate Nazuna, nos vemos el lunes, si pasa cualquier cosa con los clientes me avisas, pero solo si es algo urgente, de acuerdo?"

-"si, no se preocupe srt. adios, que tenga buen fin de semana" buen fin de semana, esas ultimas palabras se habian quedado clavadas en la mente de Kagome, hasta ahora su fin de semana estaba empezando de maravilla, ella no sabia lo interesante que se pondría……………………………….

-"listo, gracias por esperar"

-"claro" los dos dejaron el lugar y se dirigieron al estacionamiento cuando de pronto Kagome recordo algo

-"pero……………….. y tu socio Minoru, Inuyasha? No estabas con el?"

-"eh? no te preocupes por el, tenia que hacer otra cosa" (como invitar a tu amiga a salir)

-"que te parece si vamos en mi auto, esta por ahí…………………………" dijo mientras señalaba un deportivo color concha de vino, evidentemente Kagome penso que Inuyasha si era realmente un hombre de negocios para tener un auto como ese

-(ah! por poco lo olvido, entonces que hago con mi auto? No importa vendre mas tarde a recogerlo) "claro, vamos" dijo con una sonrisa mientras subian al vehículo luego de unos momentos mietras que el conducia Kagome sintio algo de intriga por el joven, decidio iniciar una conversación

-"disculpa………………. Inuyasha…………….. te puedo hacer una pregunta algo personal?"

-"pregunta?" (que querra saber?) "claro………."

-"cuantos años tienes?" pregunto algo avergonzada

-(era eso? nnU) "tengo 25"

-"ahhhh…………….." (solo es 2 años mayor que yo) "disculpa……………………. Pero………………… entonces por que tienes el cabello blanco, son canas o algo por el estilo?"

-"ahh………. -/-………………………… bueno" (maldito Miroku, por que hizo que me pintara el pelo otra vez!) "no…………………….es asi de naciemiento" (de seguro piensa que le estoy mintiendo)

-"te queda muy bien" el joven se sonrojo y volteo su rostro para verla, cuando ella se dio cuenta le ocurrío lo mismo

-"y…………………. cuantos años tienes tu?" pregunto el

-"yo tengo 23"

-"ahh………." (tenemos casi la misma edad, es muy hermosa, pero hay algo mas en ella, algo diferente, pero que…………………, Inuyasha que estas haciendo! No deberías estar saliendo con ella, pero que hize! Yo debería estar concentrado solo en el robo no en pasear con Kagome, ese estúpido de Miroku me metío la idea en la cabeza!)

-(esta muy callado, en que pensara, se habrá arrepentido de invitarme a salir?... salir? Eso será esto, no solamente vamos a almorzar…………………………… el es un cliente, no puedo pensar de esa manera, pero…………………………) "estas bien Inuyasha?" el reacciono a su pregunta y pudo ver su rostro esperando una respuesta, dejaría sus dudas con respecto a esa chica para después, ahora solo disfrutaría el momento en su compañía, quería hacerlo ya que estando con ella se sentía como una persona completamente normal

-"si, estoy bien…………………. Que te gustaría comer?"

-"pues cualquier cosa esta bien"

-"bueno………………….. conozco un lugar donde sirven una excelente comida, si nos apresuramos aun estaremos a tiempo antes de que se vaya"

-"que? De que se vaya?"

-"si" el joven piso el acelerador haciendo que ella se recostara un poco contra el asiento. Kagome no podía creerlo realmente estaban donde ella creía?

-"un barco?" ooU pregunto algo sorprendida al ver el inmenso barco enfrente suyo

-"si, es un restaurante, sirve una estupenda comida mientras que bordea la costa de Tokio mar adentro de ida y de regreso, vamos?" (de algo sirvió que Miroku me contara de este sitio)

-"eh………….. claro" nn (esto será algo inusual para mi) los dos subieron al barco, Inuyasha hizo esperar un momento a Kagome en la cubierta para ordenar una mesa en uno de los cuartos del recibidor

-"buenos días sr. lo siento pero usted no tiene reservación así que lamento pero………………………….."

-"aquí esta mi reservación" dijo mientras sacaba del interior de su terno una gran suma de dinero y la colocaba frente al sujeto "ahora……………… donde esta mi mesa?"

-"ahh!... por aquí señor venga conmigo por favor" dijo el hombre con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-"oyeme…………………….. quiero el mejor de los puestos y un especial trato para con la señorita que esta ahí, entendiste?" dijo mientras señalaba a Kagome desde el lugar en donde estaba

-"por supuesto sr. no se preocupe, sígame por favor"

-"Kagome!" la llamo mientras se acercaba de regreso

-"por favor sr. srt. síganme" dijo el hombre mientras les hacia una reverencia

-"gracias por traerme aquí Inuyasha" dijo con una sonrisa mientras tomaban asiento en una mesa dentro del barco con una amplia vista al mar, alrededor de ellos también habían varias personas disfrutando de su comida

-"te gusta?"

-"si, es la primera vez que vengo a un sitio como este"

-"a decir verdad, yo también"

-"y como lo conoces entonces?"

-"un amigo me conto de este lugar"

--------------------------------------------------------

-"gracias por todo Kohaku, la pase muy bien" sonrió Lin al muchacho a las afueras de su apartamento

-"si, yo también……………… así que aquí vives, en muy bonito"

-"si, gracias por traerme, siento que ya me tenga que ir pero tenia una reunión hoy después de medio día"

-"no te preocupes, el almuerzo fue bueno no?"

-"si, gracias, bueno, ya me tengo que ir" Lin ni Kojaku lo notaban pero desde dentro del apartamento de ella alguien los observaba atentamente desde una ventana

-"ehhh…………………. Lin, bueno" el joven se le quedo viendo sus rosados labios por unos momentos (quiero besarla, pero y si ella no quiere, entonces…………………….) el joven comenzó a acercarse lentamente hasta ella

-"Kohaku……………………" (esta intentando besarme……………………… yo……………………… pero yo…………….) la imagen de una persona apareció en su mente "Kohaku………………." Lo llamo mientras paraba su avance con una mano "lo siento pero…………………… será para la próxima ocasión, si?"

-"yo……………………eh………………. si, claro, perdóname, no quise incomodarte, bueno ya me tengo que ir" el pelinegro se retiro a su auto presuroso

-"Kohaku espera, yo no…………………."

-"nos vemos Lin, cuidate" sin mas nada el ya se encontraba en su auto y el auto de pronto ya se había ido, la joven observo con algo de tristeza ver como se alejaba, pero que le había pasado? A ella le gustaba Kojaku…………………. No es así, entonces, que ocurrió? La imagen de la misma persona volvió a aparecer en su mente…………….

-"Seshomaru………………………." susurro la joven antes de dar la vuelta e ingresar a su apartamento, apenas cerro la puerta detrás de si y giro se encontró con un par de ojos dorados que la observaban fijamente, el estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala justo frente a ella

-"Hola……………………………" su saludo no era como siempre, algo frío, esta vez era diferente parecía un susurro en sus labios

-"Seshomaru………………………………. hola, no……….. no sabia que estabas aquí" hablo algo sorprendida

-"lo se, yo…………………………… me di cuenta que habías salido…………………."

-"ehhhh?... si………… yo……………….."

-"con el……….."

-"con…………. El…………?" (no puede ser, acaso?... Seshomaru vio a Kohaku, si, tiene que haberlo visto, Dios! Que he estado haciendo?) "Seshomaru, no es lo que crees, Kohaku y yo solo somos amigos"

-"Kohaku? Asi se llama?" pregunto mientras fruncia el seño, pero Lin no lo noto

-"si……………………… Seshomaru, escucha……………………." No pudo terminar de hablar ya que antes de que lo viera venir aquel hombre había caminado directamente a ella arrinconandola contra la puerta posando sus brazos a los lados con su rostro peligrosamente cerca al de ella y sus profundos ojos dorados clavados en los suyos

-"Seshoma……………………" su voz fue callada por algo que no espero en ese momento, los labios de Seshomaru estaban sobre los de ella, cubriendolos, presionandolos contra los suyos propios y evitando que siguiera hablando, las mejillas de ella se sonrojaron tanto que sentía un gran calor en el rostro y subiendo por su cabeza, cerro los ojos dejandose llevar por el momento y penso en corresponderle el beso pero antes el propio Seshomaru ya estaba profundizando su unión por su cuenta y ella no opuso resistencia alguna uniendosele en el acto, podía sentir como algo extraño a ella se introducía en su boca, la lengua de el se movía a su antojo dentro de la de Lin, le causaba un enorme placer a ella que nunca antes hubiera pensado tener, solo en sus mas confidentes sueños Seshomaru la besaría de esa manera, pero esto no era ningún sueño, estaba pasando y no se perdería ni un segundo por divagar en sus pensamientos.

Las manos de Lin soltaron al piso la cartera que cargaban y se posaron sobre la nuca de el, enredando sus brazos alrededor de su cuello, ella sintió de sorpresa como unas manos sujetaban su espalda para luego rodear su cintura y atraerla mas a Seshomaru, ahora sus cuerpos estaban juntos, para ella parecía una eternidad sentir los labios de el sobre los suyos, sentir su cuerpo pegado al de el, sentir como sus brazos sujetaban su cintura y no la dejaban ir, no quería separarse de el pero en algún momento tenia que respirar, como odiaba el necesitar aire en ese preciso momento, tenia la necesidad de hacer algo mas, su mente lo pedía, pero sobre todo su cuerpo, este ardía por dentro, de pronto sintió que algo estaba siendo presionado contra su entrepierna, se dio cuenta de que era cuando su tamaño ya era algo evidente, la erección de su amor en cierto modo la sorprendía y llenaba de alegría, se sintió feliz al saber que ella podía llegar a exitar a Seshomaru de esa manera, el que podría a tener a cualquier mujer si lo quisiera ahora estaba con ella y su cuerpo estaba demostrando ese deseo.

El sentir aquel miembro erecto pegado a su entrepierna incrementaba aun mas el ardor en su vientre, sabia perfectamente que pasaría si las caricias se volvían mas intensas, deseaba que eso pasara. Finalmente los labios de el se separaron de los suyos solo para bajar por su cuello dejando un ligero rastro de saliba, una de las manos de el deslizo un tirante del hombro del vestido de Lin, besaba y lamía su cuello causandole gran placer

-"Lin………………………………" pudo escuhar su voz algo entrecortada ya que aun seguía besando su cuerpo

-"Sesho………………… maru…………… yo………yo…………ahh…………" otra vez fue silenciada al sentir como una de las manos del hombre se posaba sobre uno de sus senos, tocandolo, sintiendolo y presionandolo, ella creyó saber la situación en la que se encontraba y se separo repentinamente de el para tomarlo de la mano y guiarlo hasta su cuarto

-"ven…………………. Seshomaru…………………" le sonrio de la manera mas dulce posible, estaba completamente segura de que lo amaba, en que había estado pensando al salir con Kohaku? Tal vez liberarse del dolor que sentia al no ser correspondida por Seshomaru, aun si su corazón lo intentase nunca podría dejar de amarlo

Una vez en la habitación Lin quiso hablarle pero fue demasiado tarde ya que nuevamente la estaba besando y no le daba oportunidad, esta vez las manos de Seshomaru acariciaban su pierna subiendo por su muslo hasta una de sus nalgas mientras que la otra volvio a tomar posesion de su seno para después acariciar la sueve piel de sus hombros, ella estaba en un mar de caricias que no queria abandonar, cada centímetro de su piel ardia al contacto de las manos de el, cada roce que le daba provocaba suspiros de placer en ella ocasionando que pronunciara su nombre con la respiración entre cortada, lentamente los dos cayeron sobre la cama, aun en su juego de caricias Lin sintio claramente el peso del cuerpo de su amor sobre el suyo sobre todo el deseo con el que la rozaba, el albino comenzo a bajar el vestido de ella, desabrocho los botones de al frente uno por uno revelando el brasier de ella que escondia dos preciosas montañas, enseguida Seshomaru comenzo a besar la entrada de su pecho provocando mas gemidos de placer por parte de ella, Lin trataba de deslizar la parte de la falda que era lo unico que le quedaba de ropa, el se dio cuenta del gesto, de pronto ella que aun segui con los ojos cerrados sintio un gran vacio, Seshomaru ya no la estaba acariciando ni besando se habia apartado de ella de sorpresa sentandose en el borde de la cama, la extrañesa de su acto fue demasiada para Lin……………………….

-"Seshomaru, que suce………….."

-"yo………………….. yo, no…………. Tengo que irme…………"

-"Seshomaru, espera que pasa?" en vano estiro su mano para llamarlo ya que habia abandonado el cuarto con gran prisa, dejandola sentada en la cama, reacciono tarde para cuando se abrocho otra vez el vestido y salio en busca de el, pero logro ver que la puerta de la entrada de su casa se cerraba

-"Seshomaru, que te sucede? Por que……………..? por que me haces esto?" con una combinación de emociones entre enojo y tristeza dos lagrimas cayeron de sus ojos

---------------------------------------------------------

"y te gusto?" pregunto cuando ya habian terminado de comer

"si, gracias estuvo delicioso y ademas la vista es estupenda" dijo mientras obervaba desde su asiento el mar con un hermoso ocaso de sol

"dentro de poco llegaremos a la bahia, quieres que te deje en tu casa?"

"bueno……………………ay no, primero tengo que ir por mi auto, lo deje en la compañía"

-"no hay problema yo te llevo"

-"gracias"

---------------------------------------------------------

Al fin habian llegado de vuelta a Sengoku Center en el auto de Inuyasha, ya era hora de que se despidieran………….

-"gracias por traerme, bueno………………………."

-"nos vemos…………… el Lunes?"

-"el Lunes?"

-"si, tu sabes……………… por lo del contrato"

-"ah……………….. claro, el contrato" un sentimiento de tristeza la invadio, ¿Por qué?

-"y……………………… quizas quieras almorzar ese dia tambien?"

-"ahh, si, entonces…………………..no vemos el Lunes, adios" el hecho de que lo iba a volver a ver le devolvio la alegria

-"adios" la vio alejarse tranquilamente, cuando de pronto cayo en su error (pero que demonios estoy haciendo! Si el para el Lunes voy a robar esta compañía! Inuyasha eres un imbecil !) piso el pedal de su auto para alejarse del lugar, tenia mucho en que pensar ahora, ¿Por qué el conocer a una sola persona le estaba trayendo tantos problemas!

Kagome se acerco al estacionamiento estaba por abrir la puerta de su auto cuando recordo que queria recoger unos papeles de su oficina. Una vez en su oficina busco entre su escritorio un fólder de papeles, era un informe que le tenia que entregar a Vankotsu, como tenia antipatia para con ese sujeto, si calculaba bien el ya no debia estar trabajando a estas horas

-"perfecto, si se lo dejo a la entrada de su oficina no tendre que verle la cara hasta dentro de unos dias" tomo el ascensor y se aproximo a la oficina de Vankotsu, de pronto se sorprendio al escuchar voces adentro, estaba a punto de llamar a la puerta cuando algo que escucho la detuvo en seco

-"¿acaso no lo mataste inútil!" era la voz de Vankotsu, los ojos de Kagome se abrieron al escuchar las frias palabras

-"no me interesan tus excusas, lo quiero muerto para mañana me escuchaste!" Kagome no podia creerlo, realmente era Vankotsu pero de que estaba hablando, escucho una segunda voz en la oficina

-"Naraku dijo que ese hombre debia morir hoy mismo" la voz de una mujer

-(Naraku?...) penso Kagome

-"Kagura, esto no te interesa" nuevamente Vankotsu, una tercera voz se unio a la conversación

-"pobre de ti, ni siquiera puedas asegurarte de asesinar a una escoria de hombre como ese narcotraficante, estoy seguro que Naraku se disgustara al saber que el sujeto que le robo mercancía todavía no esta muerto, que clase de ascesino eres Vankotsu"

-(ascesino!... dios mio, que esta pasando!) la joven no podia creer lo que escuchaba

-"a proposito chiquillo, que haces aquí, no tienes asuntos pendientes con tu papi?"

-"es exactamente por eso que vengo, ya me entere que planean robar la perla de Shikon"

-(la…………… perla de Shikon?... van a robarla!)

-"asi que por eso estas aquí?"

-"no seas idiota, eso no me interesa, vine a sacar uno documentos que estan en la oficina de Naraku"

-"esa oficina esta con llave Jakudoshi, nadie puede entrar" Kagome pudo escuchar otra vez la voz femenina

-"quien crees que soy Kagura, por supuesto que tengo la llave, bueno ya me voy, a ver si logras asecinar a ese sujeto de una vez por todas o quizas quieres que yo lo haga por ti?" el comentario fue en tono de burla

-(dios mio, estas personas son son unos asesinos! Tengo que llamar a la policia!) reacciono lo mas rapido que pudo para alejarse del lugar pero no se dio cuenta que una de las hojas que traia en el fólder habia caido al piso, apenas salio Jakudoshi de la oficina levanto algo del piso, lo leyo por unos momentos y obervo a sus alrededores, no habia visto ese documento al momento de entrar y supuestamente nadie estaba en ese piso cuando ellos habian llegado

-"oye Vankotsu………"

-"que es lo que quieres?"

-"creo que alguien nos escucho"

-"que de que estas hablando?" pregunto Kagura

-"de esto" elevo el papel de su mano el cual fue arrebatado por Vankotsu "no se de quien sera pero eso no estaba aquí cuando llegamos, lo encontre tirado en la entrada, alguien estuvo escuchandonos y dejo caer ese papel sin darse cuenta"

-"eso no es posible, si alguien se entera de lo que hablamos ira a la policia, sabes de quien es eso Vankotsu?" pregunto la pelinegro mientras que el moreno leia el documento, noto que era una clase de informe de uno de los departamentos de la empresa, leyo el extremo final de la hoja y pudo ver claramente un nombre: **_Informe general de Inventario. Responsable: Presidenta del Dpt. De Bienes Raices, Kagome Higurashi_**

-"si, se de quien es"……………………….

---------------------------------------------------------

Sango movia los dedos nerviosa mientras estaba sentada en la sala de su casa, su inquietud y nerviosismo eran evidentes, supuestamente hoy saldría con ese sujeto que le dejo una sensación tan extraña en el pecho, esperar por Minoru le mataba los nervios, gracias a Dios su hermano no estaba ahí para no hacerle preguntas sobre su estado, habia estado pensando mucho en que decirle cuando llegara hasta que finalmente tomo una decisión. Escucho el timbre y la hiso dar un leve salto de sorpresa, se paro para dirigirse a abrir la puerta………………………

-"vamos Miroku, tu puedes hacerlo, hazla pasar una linda noche……………… y quizas si tengo suerte, puede que sea algo mas" hablaba solo mientras se arreglaba el saco del terno plomo que usaba y sostenia un ramo de rosas blancas detrás de el, la puerta del lugar se abrio frente a el, sus ojos brillaron al ver tan hermoso objeto, quizas Sango no era la mujer mas hermosa con la que habia salido, pero tenia algo especial que superaba a todas las otras, observo su hermosa figura como era delineada por un vestido lila hasta arriba de las rodillas con estampados de algunas flores blancas, un escote que no era tan atrevido pero revelaba lo bien formados que eran sus pechos y como cai su largo cabello castaño suelto sobre los desnudos hombros

-(pero que le pasa?... por que no dice nada…………….. solo…………………. -/- Solo se me queda mirando como si nada?) "ho…………………. hola"

-"ah……………… hola, lu…………………. Luces presiosa Sango" le dijo mientras le otorgaba un ramo de rosas blancas que saco de su espalda

-"ahh………………. Muchas gracias, son preciosas" las olio por unos, Miroku la obervo, hasta verla hacer eso la hacia lucir aun mas hermosa

-"gracias Minoru" le dijo con una sonrisa

-"Minoru?... ahhh, si claro, es un placer" (como es posible que haya olvidado que no le he dicho mi verdadero nombre!)

-"ah……………… pues……….. mira, yo queria decirte algo, no lo tomes a mal, pero…………………… a decir verdad creo que no lo pense bien cuando acepte salir contigo, yo………………. me agradas, pero por ahora………………. (ah, no puedo decirle que iba a salir con otra persona) por ahora, creo que no estoy lista para salir con nadie"

-"bueno, Sango, es tu decisión, pero………………… Sango desde la primera vez que te vi supe que tenia que conocerte mejor, he estado pensando en ti y en esta cita desde que nos vimos, no puedo evitarlo, eres……………. Tan hermosa y ademas inteligente, me pareces fascinante y ademas pienso que tienes algo especial que te diferencia del resto………………………"

-"ahhh…………….. yo o/o pero, yo………………" (pero que hace, nadie me habia dicho eso antes, yo………………….. yo……………. como decirle no, Sango que vas a hacer?)

-"solo dejame invitarte a salir, dame la oportunidad de que me conozcas mejor, que yo quiero conocerte mucho mejor a ti, ok presiosa?" puso una encantadora sonrisa en su rostro que derritiria a cualquier mujer, espero que tambien surtiera el mismo efecto en ella, pero………………………….. en realidad eso queria? Tratarla como a todas las otras?... no, no queria eso

-"yo……………….." bajo su vista por el excesivo rubor que sintio en las mejillas, olfateo una vez mas las rosas que tenia en sus manos y sonrio levemente

-"que me dices………………………… Sango"

-"es……………… esta bien" Miroku obervo la hermosa sonrisa al momento que dijo las palabras, se sintio tan bien al verla

-"bueno, perfecto, entonces, vamos" le estiro su brazo para que lo tomara y dirigirse a su auto que estaba a unos pasos

-"ahhh……………….. dame un momento, quiero dejarlas adentro" la joven entro de nuevo, dejo el ramo sobre una mesa y escribio una nota rapidamente dejandola pegada en el refrigerador

-"bien, gracias por esperar"

-"es un placer" Sango tomo con algo de timidez el brazo de Miroku quien la condujo hasta el auto abriendole la puerta para que pasara, el tomo su lugar y partieron. La cena fue en un restaurante Italiano de los mas hermoso, las luces y la musica de violin hacian del ambiente un lugar romantico y agradable, lo que mas se veia alrededor eran parejas enamoradas diciendose palabras dulces los unos a los otros, la conversación entre Miroku y Sango habia sido en su mayoria sobre temas cotidianos, y generalmente las preguntas eran para Sango, cada vez que ella se interesaba en hacerle preguntas a el respondia directamente sin dar mucha profundidad al asunto, el aun seguia siendo un ladron profesional y no podia exponerse del todo………………………

-"entoces tienes 26 años, me imagine que eras como de mi edad" dijo Sango algo curiosa

-"y tu que edad tienes?"

-"24"

-"eso me parece un enigma sabes?"

-"ah? por que?" pregunto confundida

-"pues tu manera de ser, es…………….. tan inocente y delicada, pero para tu edad, tu belleza es igual a la de una mujer madura, es muy raro ver mujeres como tu, me refiero a que eres muy especial"

-"ah……………… o/o pues…………………gracias"

-"no tienes por que" (se ve tan hermosa cuando se sonroja, mi niña, creo que te pongo nerviosa)

-"ah………… y………………… tienes familia aquí en Tokio?" trato de cambiar de tema para olvidar el sonrojo que aparecio en su rostro, Miroku penso en la respuesta que siempre acostumbraba dar

-"pues………………………no, veras, soy huerfano" aunque no habia mucho de mentira en eso

-"ah………………….. lo siento, no sabia"

-"esta bien, no te preocupes, ese hecho no me afecta, y tu, tienes familia?"

-"si, mi hermano menor Kojaku vive conmigo, pero mis padres murieron hace ya algunos años"

-"lo siento mucho"

-"no hay problema, nos dieron todo el amor posible a mi y a mi hermano y eso nos hace recordarlos siempre……………………. Y como se conocieron tu y tu socio"

-"mi socio?"

-"si, Inuyasha"

-"ah, Inuyasha, pues desde hace dos años que nos conocemos y desde entonces estamos juntos en los negocios"

-"y………………………. a que clase de negocios se dedican?"

-"ahhh…………………… pues…………………., mira! Ya llego el vino" un mozo habia llegado con una botella de vino tinto sirviendolas en sus copas

-"por esta cita y por tu compañía Sango, salud?"

-"eh…….., si claro, salud" sus copas chocaron mientras bebian no pudieron evitar verse a los ojos, sobre todo Miroku, la cena siguió su curso, ella olvido la pregunta que el no contesto y continuaron su conversación con otros temas. Habian pasado como 4 o 5 horas en el restaurante, la comida habia pasado a segundo plano ya que casi todo el tiempo se fue en la conversación, Sango se dio cuenta del tiempo y penso que ya era hora de irse, no queria que su cita acabara, Minoru resulto ser un hombre mucho mas agradable de lo que ya creia, estuvo contenta de no arrepentirse en salir con el. Ya estaban de regreso en el auto de Miroku, hubo unos minutos de silencio ya que ninguno decia nada, a pesar de eso Sango no dejaba de obervarlo de reojo mientras conducia, se veia tan apuesto en ese terno………………………….

-(hayyyyy Sango, que es lo que vas a hacer, las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, peor aun ahora me gusta Minoru, yo no queria esto pero……………………. Acaso no lo queria, ya no se ni que pensar……………………… el………….el………… me gusta, me gusta mucho, pero, estara interesado en mi de manera seria, quien sabe…………………….. por la manera en que se comporta tengo la impresión de que ya ha salido con muchas mujeres antes, no dejaba de halagarme, pero……………………. No puedo decir que no me gusto, a decir verdad……………………….. me encanto, es…………………………. Es la primera vez que una persona me atrae tanto, con Suicotsu no era asi, Minoru es completamente diferente, me siento tan contenta cuando lo veo, que……………….……… no puedo dejar de sonreir) la joven volteo un poco su rostro a la ventana para que el no notara la sonrisa que se estaba formando nuevamente en su rostro y el sonrojo que esto le estaba provocando, en menos de lo que creian ya habian llegado a la casa de Sango, esta se extraño un poco ya que no vio el auto de su hermano afuera, penso que aun no habia llegado, luego Miroku la escolto hasta la puerta de su casa…………………….

-"bueno………………."

-"muchas gracias por esta estupenda noche Sango, espero que te haya gustado"

-"si, todo fue estupendo, yo deberia darte las gracias" dijo algo apenada

-"con una promesa de volvernos a ver me es mas que suficiente" sonrio, Sango se sonrrojo de sobre manera por el comentario tan dulce

-"yo………………….. si"

-"si? quiere decir que volveremos a salir?"

-"bueno, nos vamos a volver a ver de todas maneras no, es decir nos vamos a ver el Lunes no?"

-"el Lunes?... ah! si claro, el Lunes"

-"bueno, creo que mejor………………. ya me despido, rapidamene se le dio un beso en la mejilla a Miroku, lo cual lo dejo sorprendido "adios"

-"ehh! Sango…………….. espera!" alcanzo a decir antes de que cerrara la puerta

-"bueno, me gusto mucho toda la conversación que tuvimos y quisiera saber si te gustaria conversar un poco mas, puedo hablar contigo un poco mas?"

-"ehhh…………………… pues, yo" Sango sabia que el queria pasar a su casa, pero la pregunta era, ella queria eso, ya no era una niña, aunque no habia tenido experiencias amorosas antes sabia que significaba esta situación, por lo menos eso creia

-(que hago? Yo tampoco………………. Quiero que se vaya, quiero…………………………… hablar un poco mas con el……………….. que hago? Le doy una oportunidad?... pero si intenta otra cosa, que hago?)

-"solo quiero hablar Sango, nada mas, te lo prometo" (que haces Miroku? Te lo prometo? Pero que frase tan estupida, nunca me va a decir que si)

-"esta bien"

-"ah?" ooU

-"hace algo de frio a esta hora, quieres un café?" dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia adentro y volteo su rostro para sonreirle

-"claro, gracias" el la siguió cerrando la puerta detrás de si

---------------------------------------------------------

Cuanto tiempo llevaba en silencio? Y hace cuanto habia dejado de llorar en su cama, pareciera que las lagrimas solo fueron por el desprecio que el la hizo sentir, dejandola sola, ahí, después de todo lo que habian hecho esa tarde, la hizo sentir mal consigo misma por unos momentos, pero quizas no podia culparlo, quizas era cierto que Seshomaru nunca la habia amado tal vez esa fue la razon por la cual la dejo sola en la tarde, ya habia anochecido, le parecieron horas interminables, pensando y pensando una y otra vez, por que? Por que se fue? Trataba de encontrar una explicación que no dañara su corazon pero todas las que pensaba solo provocaban sufrimiento, lo amaba tanto…………………….. tanto…………………… cuando finalmente penso que estaria al lado de el, que su amor al fin seria correspondido, recordar la sensación de su piel contra la de el le partia el alma, sus ilusiones murieron al recordar el sonido de la puerta de su casa cerrandose, se habia cansado de llorar desde ya hace varias horas, solo estaba sentada en su cama y observando la luna en el cielo a travez de la ventana, la luna se veia tan solitaria no habia ni una sola estrella alrededor de ella, por unos instantes esa luna en cuarto menguante le recordo a Seshomaru, tan hermosa pero tan sola, fue ingenua al pensar que quizas el abriria su corazon, pero a pesar de todo, no podia evitarlo……………………………….. no dejaba de amarlo

De pronto un escalofrio recorrió su cuerpo, sintio que la puerta de su habitación se abrio suavemente y sus ojos no podrian estar mas abiertos al obervar lo que se encontraba en la entrada, acaso seria una ilusion? Cuanto mas la torturaria su corazon, pero los latidos de este aumentaron aun mas cuando escucho palabras

-"Lin………………………."

-"Sesho………………maru? Seshomaru?

CONTINUARA……………………………………

Me matan o no me matan? La pregunta de este capitulo, me parece que he sido recontar mala al dejarlo asi, jajajaja, pero bueno eh ahí el encanto o no, mil perdones por no actualizar antes no he tenido mucho tiempo que digamos y eso que he estado de vacaciones, pero bueno, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, queria poner un lemon pero creo que es mejor asi, ademas si leen el proximo cap habra lemon asegurado, ya se imaginan supongo, asi que esten alerta, que les parecio las citas de nuestros protagonistas? A mi me encantaron, en especial el asunto entre Lin y Seshomaru ahí la cosa fue bien difícil de decidir para mi por lo menos, pero la decisión que tome creo que fue la mejor, de verdad espero que les haya gustado y las cosas en el fic se iran resolviendo en adelante, en los proximo caps veran la razon del titulo por que viene lo bueno.

Me vere con la triste noticia de decirles que no actualizare dentro de algun tiempito por que ya comienzo el ciclo en mi U y este va estar bien fuerte para mi, pero hare lo posible para actualizar pronto.

Gracias a todas esas personas que me dejan REVIEWS y se acuerdan del fic, son un amor, los adoro:

Coolis17,aryaminuyasha,Zelen,Willpira,Azuran-dark Angel,Inuyo.nee-chan,

La andrhea,Keren,Alice/Mikita,liz350,kagome-chan,Megami Mars,

Tomoe Himura,sesshi23

Gracias a todos ustedes que me han dejado reviews desde el inicio del fic, no creo que me olvide de nadie pero si lo hago mil perdones, bueno por el momento eso es todo, vuelvanme a dejarme un review que se los agradesco y tomo en cuenta, bye y cuidense, abrazos y besos, su amiga: Varina


	6. Noche de Luna

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

**CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 6: Noche de Luna

Un choque de electricidad recorriendo su espalda, sus rodillas temblando, la palpitación de su corazon que iba en aumento y la incredulidad de su mirada ante lo que tenia en frente, eso era lo unico y todo lo que sentia………………….. seria posible? O la soledad de la noche junto con su rota alma habian sido complices de lo que estaba pasando, no podia quitar la vista de aquel hombre que tenia efrente, como hacerlo? Si para ella el era su todo, el unico al que habia amado, la persona que ocupaba su pensamiento dia y noche ………………….. como podria ser posible dejar de amarlo? Y mas aun llorar por el, como lo hizo Lin toda la noche.

-"Sesho………………maru? Seshomaru?... pe………..pero……………. que haces aquí?"

El no respondio, sin dejar de mirarla con unos ojos penetrantes se acerco lentamente a ella, Lin intentaba descifrar que es lo que estaba pasando y que hacia el ahí mirandola de pie, de repente fue cuando sintio sus brazos alrededor suyo no se dio cuenta de el momento en el que el habia bajado el nivel de su cuerpo para poder llegar hasta ella que estaba sentada a orillas de su cama y abrazarla

-"Lin…………………….. yo no quise irme de esa manera, pero……………….. no queria que pensaras que me estaba aprovechando de ti, no queria que pensaras que solo los celos me hicieron hacer lo que por poco hubiera hecho……………….. yo queria…………"

-"Seshomaru………………….. por que……………….. por que me haces esto?" dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos, estaba llorando y el lo noto "por que me torturas de esta manera? Lo unico que queria……………………. Lo unico que queria era a ti, lo de Kojaku fue un herror quise refugiarme en el pero no pude…………. era imposible, el………….. el………………. El no eras tu"

-"Lin……….. yo……………….. yo no quise……………….. lo siento……………… no lo soporte, el verte con alguien mas no pude aceptarlo" el abrazo aun no desaparecia, cada uno hablaba a espaldas del otro, cada uno sintiendo los latidos del otro

-"es que acaso soy eso? Un juguete que cuando te lo quitan lo quieres solo para ti?"

-"no……………. Eres mucho mas que eso"

-"entonces solo dime una cosa por favor………………. Me amas?" Lin lo aparto para verlo a los ojos, el veia con angustia sus castaños ojos que botaban lagrimas y esperaban una respuesta "me amas?" volvio a repetir "por que yo si te amo" sus lagrimas aumentaron frente a el con la confesion

-"siempre lo he hecho…………… siempre lo he hecho en silencio……….." fue su unica respuesta, ella pudo observar como por primera vez la expresión de su rostro se volvia amable, como sus ojos por primera vez mostraban cariño y sobre todo amor

"entonces siempre fue asi?" dijo mientras recuperaba una sonrisa en su rostro y las lagrimas abandonaban sus ojos

-"siempre…………………" el acerco su rostro e igual que la ultima vez poso sus labios sobre los de ella

Para ella fue tanto el alivio y la alegria que solto un suspiro de placer mientras que aun se besaban, al principio lentamente sus labios se unieron como si nunca lo hubieran hecho antes con temor a lastimarse mutuamente pero esto acabo cuando Sesshomaru provoco mas presion sobre los labios de su amada ella al sentirlo entre abrio sus labios asegurandose de profundizar la hermosa caricia donde se unia un baile de lenguas.

Sesshomaru no podia pedir mas Lin sabia a cerezas las mas dulces que pudiera haber provado, el contacto de con la piel de su rostro tan suave y delicado lo volvia loco y apresuraba aun mas los latidos de su corazon, moria por quitarle la ropa ahí y de una vez por todas con tan solo ver y sentir la hermosa piel que solo podia apreciar cubierta por las ropas todos los dias, ni el sabia cuantos dias su mirada habia quedado fija en la piel de Lin mientras paseaba por su oficina, observandola solo en silencio cuando con tan solo mirarla se le erizaba la piel.

De improvisto y muy delicadamente Lin rompio el beso, antes de que el preguntara el por que ella lo tomo por su mano "ven……." Le dijo mientras se levantaban del borde de la cama donde estaban sentados, Lin lo condujo al costado de la cama, ahí se apreciaba la hermosa luna que entraba por la ventana. Parados uno frente al otro Lin miraba a los ojos de Sesshomaru donde mostro la intencion de continuar lo que habia interrumpido y asi fue, casi inmediatamente el deslizo una de sus manos con la intencion de deshacerse de la prenda que ella llevaba puesta pero ella lo detuvo……………..

-"he esperado tanto tiempo por esto, tantas veces……………………... dejame hacer esto por ti" dijo al mismo tiempo que colocaba sus dedos sobre la camisa que llevaba puesta el, comenzando a desabrochar los botones uno por uno, ella elevo sus ojos para buscar su aprobación y el le sonrio cariñosamente, los botones se desprendieron uno por uno revelandole a Lin los inicios de un torax formado y firme, con los delicados dedos que sintio Sesshomaru ella deslizo sobre sus hombros para botar la camisa al suelo por completo.

Recorrió con sus dedos los brazos y pecho de Sesshomaru, delineando sus músculos y plantando suaves besos sobre por donde pasaban sus manos, el observaba la manera en que lo hacia con los ojos cerrados acariciando la parte de su cuerpo descubierta. Ella volvió a buscar sus ojos mientras que sus manos bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo hasta el cinturón de su pantalón al tocarlo ella sonrió y el hizo lo mismo, desabrocho el cinturón y lo saco, desabrocho el botón del pantalón pero antes de que continuara Sesshomaru tomo sus manos………………….

-"ahora es mi turno¿te parece?" le sonreía

-"si" le devolvió la sonrisa. Se iban desnudando poco a poco como los amantes que eran, la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana delineaba sus figuras y los movimientos de sus cuerpos

Sesshomaru atrapo los labios de Lin entre los suyos con pasión y un creciente ardor en el vientre, ella soltó un silencioso gemido de placer en su boca, el lo sintió. Sin dejar de besarla la atrajo mas a el y deslizo las tiras de su vestido tocándola lentamente, sintiendo su sedosa piel, y dejo caer la prenda al piso, paso sus manos sobre su cintura, sus caderas, recorrió su espalda, todo de la manera mas lenta y delicada posible, esto hacia estremecer a Lin quien no dejaba que Sesshomaru parara de besarla, el quito el brasier sin ningún problema y volvió a quedar atónito como lo había hecho hace varias horas al verla desnuda de la parte de arriba, la piel de sus senos lucia tan apetecible para el

No solo quedo maravillado por sus pechos, ahora la tenia completamente desnuda frente a el, la imagen que contemplo le pareció la de el retrato de una diosa vuelta carne y hueso, por donde la apreciaba todas sus partes le parecían bellas, la presión seria demasiado, no soportaría tenerla suya ni un segundo mas. Una vez mas sus labios se volvieron a unir con muchas mas pasión que antes, el podía sentir los pechos de ella contra el suyo, sus delicados y blandos pechos que hacían que incrementaban el ardor entre sus pantalones, al fin la ultima prenda se Sesshomaru cayo al suelo y Lin por primera vez sintió contra su cuerpo aquel miembro masculino, una serie de mezclas y sensaciones en su interior vinieron a ella, deseo, pasión, lujuria, desesperación, amor.

"Te amo……………………." Susurro Sesshomaru cuando su última prenda cayo al suelo y el contacto de su piel con la de Lin fue uno solo, al mismo tiempo en el que por sorpresa tomo a su amante entre sus brazos cargándola mientras que ella reía divertida por eso.

-"yo también te amo……………." respondió ella mientras lo miraba a los ojos, el la poso sobre la cama y ella cayo como una pluma, el se le unió retomando el beso que habían dejado pendiente no sin antes observar por unos momentos su hermosa figura sin tocar iluminada por los rayos de la luna , lentamente Sesshomaru recorría su cuerpo una vez echado encima de ella, sus manos acariciaban sus senos con fervor, pasaban por su cintura y sus caderas, en todo momento Lin no dejaba de sentir el contacto superficial de su parte mas intima con la de su amante, esto hacia que su vientre se llenara de fuego, su piel se erizaba y mas aun contribuían a esto las caricias que el le estaba dando. Suaves y ahogados gemidos salían de la boca de ella en todo momento, sus manos estaban sujetas a la espalda de Sesshomaru y sus uñas estaban ligeramente clavadas en ella.

-"Sesshomaru……………………… ahhhh…………………… yo, yo………….. te amo, por favor……………………. hazlo"

-"pronto…………………… mi amor" la miro a los ojos

-"soy tuya…………………. Solo………………… solo tuya………………….." sin esperar mas el separo sus piernas sin ninguna objeción departe de ella. "solo tuya" ella lo miro a los ojos "así…….. tiene que ser" le devolvió la mirada, el entro en ella con algo de fuerza, no demasiada como para hacerle daño, sintió cuando se rompió algo en su interior y ella gimió un poco de dolor, lentamente comenzó a acoplarse a un suave ritmo, un vaivén que iba aumentando su velocidad y provocando los gemidos de los dos que llenaban la habitación. El acaricio uno de los pechos de ella mientras que succionaba el pezón erecto del otro haciendo gemir aun más a Lin, después de unos momentos de terminar de deleitarse con el volvió a besarla con pasión.

Su vaivén seguía aumentando su ritmo y también los gemidos, el la embestía cada vez más fuerte y ella se sujetaba a su espalda, entrando y saliendo del interior de ella Sesshomaru disfrutaba de cada momento de sentir su piel debajo de la de el, pronto alcanzaron el clímax juntos y sus cuerpos temblaron al mismo tiempo, finalmente el se poso exhausto encima de ella mientras que ella lo abrazaba con placer, se quedaron así mientras sus cuerpos aun no rompían la unión que tenían.

-"te amo…………………….." dijo ella mientras observaba sus ojos ambarinos

-"yo también……………………… imaginaba que seria delicioso tocarte y en verdad lo es" ella se sonrojo por el comentario

-"no te avergüences por que es verdad, ahora duerme, descansa un poco"

inmediatamente ella cerro los ojos con una sonrisa en sus labios y su cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su amante, el aún estaba despierto observando su rostro que contrastaba con las rayas de la noche iluminadas por la luna llena, algo en el estaba cambiando, lo sentía, sentir el corazón de Lin latir junto a su pecho y el contacto de su piel con la suya mas el olor de su cabello color ébano aun lo tenían hipnotizado, tomo la manta de la cama y se cubrió junto con ella, poco a poco se quedo dormido a su lado.

---------------------------------------------------------

A mediados de la noche, desde un callejón un pelirrojo observaba cuidadosamente la empresa un enorme edificio, lo que parecía ser una compañía, vestido con unos pantalones negros, una camiseta verde y una chaqueta del mismo color un poco más oscura.

-"6 hombres en la entrada, 3 a la derecha, 3 a la izquierda, 5 camionetas, 2 a la derecha en los estacionamientos, 1 a la izquierda y 2 en la salida trasera. 4 cámaras de vigilancia en la entrada, 4 cámaras en los estacionamientos, 3 cámaras a la izquierda del edificio y 7 en la parte de atrás, en total 18 cámaras cubriendo el ingreso" todo lo que observaba lo anotaba en una pequeña libreta que tenia a la mano que ya tenia otras cosas escritas mientras que se aseguraba de no ser visto por nadie alrededor

-"este lugar si que tiene seguridad" expreso se notaba un enojo en sus cejas "pero Inuyasha lo hará bien, hemos estado en lugares peores" dijo con una firmeza en el rostro cambiando a una sonrisa

De pronto le pareció escuchar un leve grito muy a lo lejos, saliendo un poco del callejón asomo su cabeza a la derecha y se dio cuenta que si alguien estaba gritando, parecía el auxilio de una mujer a unas cuantas cuadras de donde estaba, por un momento pensó en no prestarle atención debido a lo que estaba haciendo

-"tengo que concentrarme por lo que he venido……." Los gritos continuaban (demonios Shipo! Como te atreves a dudar y no ayudar a esa mujer, tengo que darme prisa!) de inmediato abandono el lugar donde estaba y salio corriendo en dirección en donde escuchaba los gritos que cada vez se hacían más claros pudiendose oír las palabras de auxilio

-"AUXILIO! POR FAVOR, AYUDENME, ALGUIEN!" podía escuchar el pelirrojo a ya una muy poca distancia

-"demonios! Que le estarán haciendo!" aumento su velocidad donde finalmente doblo en una esquina hacia una oscura calle y se encontró con dos par de sujetos que jalaban la cartera de una chica e intentaban también hacer lo mismo con la ropa que llevaba puesta

-"hey! Ustedes!" Shipo inmediatamente se abalanzo sobre el que forcejeaba los brazos de la joven propiciándole un fuerte golpe en el rostro haciéndolo caer al suelo, justo en el momento que el otro sujeto un poco mas grande que el anterior quiso golpearlo de igual manera el pelirrojo se agacho esquivándolo y enseguida aprovechando para golpearlo fuertemente en el estomago provocando su contacto con el suelo

-"desgraciado!" exclamo el sujeto anterior mientras se puso de pie listo para devolverle el golpe al pelirrojo cuando antes de darle una oportunidad Shipo levantando la pierna le clava una fuerte patada en el estomago devolviéndolo al piso

-"vamos, corre!" le dijo a la chica sin mirarla tomándola de la mano para apresurar su paso, ya alejados unas cuadras del lugar Shipo volteo para asegurarse de que los sujetos no lo siguieran y para su alivio observo que corrían en dirección contraria a donde estaban, al fin ya con calma giro la cabeza para ver si la mujer se encontraba bien ya que debido a la oscuridad anterior no había podido distinguir bien su rostro

-"estas bienn……………." Se quedo mudo y sorprendido al notar que era el salvador de una hermosa jovencita de cabellos marrones a la altura de los hombros, tes clara y unos bellos ojos color chocolate

-"si……… muchas………….gracias estaba…………….. asustada" hablaba algo entrecortado por lo rápido de su huida

-"ehh, si claro, no te preocupes" al instante se dio cuenta que aun sostenía su tibia y suave mano entre la suya, sonrojándose de sobremanera la soltó algo avergonzado haciendo que la joven se preguntara algo confundida lo que había pasado "pero no deberias estar en lugares como este en especial a estas horas, debes tener mas cuidado"

-"si…………. Es solo que…………." Bajo la cabeza mientras cerraba algo arrepentida los ojos

-"te paso algo? Te hicieron daño?" le pregunto mientras bajo un poco la cabeza para mirarla

-"no, no es eso, no te preocupes, pero………….. te puedo pedir un favor, ehh…………."

-"Shipo, soy Shipo" le dijo con una calmada sonrisa

-"mucho gusto, yo me llamo Mizuki, Mizuki Ishida, te puedo pedir…….. un favor Shipo?" le dijo mientras lo miraba a los ojos devolviendole la sonrisa y algo avergonzanda

-"ahhh, pues……….. si, claro, que pasa?" contesto intrigado y algo nervioso por sus suaves gestos

-"podrias acompañarme de regreso a mi casa?" le pregunto algo nerviosa

-"aa……….aaa…….. tu casa!" el pelirrojo se sorprendió ante tal petición provocando que sus mejillas se encendieran

-"si, no quiero fastidiarte, pero es que en realidad tengo miedo de regresar sola después de todo esto"

-"ahh, claro, es eso" (que imbecil que soy! Por que otra cosa seria!)

-"pues si, si no por que otra cosa? Pregunto algo confundida "Me acompañarias?"

-"ahh………………" (y ahora que hago, tengo que terminar con el trabajo que me encargo Inuyasha, hoy es el mejor dia para hacerlo, mañana será mucho mas difícil, pero si no la acompaño puede que le pase algo………………. ¿Qué hago?) en esos momentos el joven noto que los ojos de ella brillaban de angustia "claro, no hay problema"

-"muchas gracias"

---------------------------------------------------------

-"dame otro trago" le dijo al cantinero del lugar

-"no crees que ya han sido suficientes, si planeas conducir de regreso en ese estado te podrías matar" respondió el hombre de pelo negro que limpiaba uno de los varios vasos frente a el

-"quizas………….. pero eso no es asunto tuyo, solo dame otro" su actitud no era agresiva como para cualquier hombre ebrio

-"muy bien, como quieras" le lleno el vaso enfrente con ese liquido transparente que una vez en su garganta sabia a fuego

-"esta clase de casos las veo casi todas las noches……….. una mujer verdad? no puedes vivir con ellas pero tampoco sin ellas, supongo que es por eso que estas asi"

Suicotsu no respondió, aquel cantinero tenía toda la razón, acaso era tan obvio, el no haber salido con su preciosa Sango lo había dejado triste como para no solo pasar la noche en su casa, tenia que hacer algo para desahogarse y para los hombres claro, nada mejor como beber hasta que tu propio cuerpo te pida que pares. De pronto en el lugar se hoyo que otro nuevo cliente llegaba al local que por cierto estaba semi repleto, Suicotsu sin querer escucho los pasos de aquel sujeto acercarse a la barra donde el estaba sentado y ubicarse en el lugar junto al suyo, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza baja, no le interesaba saber nada a acepción de su vaso pero logro escuchar como el sujeto a su lado suspiro casi de la misma forma que el lo hacia.

-¿Qué es lo que te sirvo amigo? Le pregunto al recién llegado

-"solo dame lo mas fuerte que tengas"

-"parece que hoy todo el mundo necesita desahogarse" le sonrió mientras tomaba uno de los tantos vasos de la barra y vaseaba el liquido, Suicotsu por un momento salio de su trance y reacciono, esa voz la conocía¿pero de donde?... esa voz era………….."

-"Kojaku………….." le dijo mientras levantaba su cabeza y lograba verlo a la cara algo sorprendido como el propio muchacho al que se dirigia

-"Suicotsu…………… ¿Cómo es que?..., es decir¿Cómo esta?" respondio sobresaltado al ver el estado algo deplorable en el que se encontraba su jefe

-"bueno, supongo que puedes ver mi estado compañero" era obvio que el moreno ya estaba semi mareado para hablar de esa manera tan comun, Kojaku conocia a su jefe y era una persona culta y responsable como para tomar de esa manera¿Qué le podria haber pasado? "y tu…………….. que haces aquí?"

-"ahhhhh……………… pues………………… necesitaba despejar mi cabeza" como contarle de sus penas amorosas a su jefe y encima en ese estado, penso mientras deslizaba por su garganta el liquido ardiente que el cantinero le habia puesto enfrente vaciando completamente el vaso y pidiendo uno mas

-"supongo que si, el licor es la unica solucion a los problemas sin resolver" le dijo el moreno con una sonrisa ironica y viendo a vaciar uno de los tantos vasos de esa noche

-(sera eso? Lin sera un problema sin resolver para mi? Es que acaso me es imposible acercarme a ella, no…………… no puede ser asi de simple)

-"pero………………. Por que vino aquí, es decir…………………"

-"por que mi proposito es emborracharme?... bueno………………. El amor es en ocasiones enemigo del hombre"

-"ahh………………. entonces es eso"

-"y tu amigo que haces aquí?"

-"bueno………………. Algo por el estilo" volvio a deslizar otro trago por su garganta, los minutos pasaron y cada vez mas el licor hacia efecto tanto en su cabeza como en sus palabras, sin darse cuenta ya estaban renegando de su suerte con las mujeres

-"las mujeres son un problema, demasiado complicadas!" afirmo el moreno llevando otro trago a su boca

-"es verdad, primero aparentan que les interesas y luego no quieren nada de ti, si son un problema!" afirmo de la misma manera

-"por que la unica en la que me habia fijado no quiso salir conmigo? he hecho algo mal Kojaku?"

-"no nada mal Suicotsu, ella es la que no te entiende, de seguro es eso, pero quien es?"

-"ahhh?... es tu hermana, prometio que saldriamos pero me dijo que tenian que ir con sus tios o algo por el estilo, yo la entiendo pero aun asi………………"

-"tios? Nosotros no teniamos que ver a ningunos tios?" respondio confundido

-"ahh no? Pero y Sango, ella me dijo…………….."

-"acaso no estoy aquí contigo ahora? ja ja además cuando llegue a mi casa habia una nota que me decia que iba a salir con un amigo en la noche y que no me preocupara" le contesto sin molestia alguna

-"que?" (que? Un amigo, entonces………………….. entonces me mintio, salio con otro y no conmigo, pero quien……………. Pero, no……………… no puede ser, o si?... pero Kojaku me lo esta diciendo en mi cara y es su hermano………………… no, no puede ser)

-"un…………. Un amigo………… ¿estas seguro?"

-"si……………… escribio una nota y la dejo para mi, aunque al final de cuentas eso no me corresponde no? para que quiero yo saber con quien sale?" era obvio que el alcohol ya estaba haciendo efecto en su compañero de tragos

-"si…………………… si, claro" (por que me hizo esto?... ¿Por qué?... yo creia que si le gustaba, aunque sea me hubiera dicho que no, pero……………….. me engaño, me mintió…………………… esto no se queda así, veré quien es ese sujeto y ella me va a escuchar, no me puede hacer esto así de fácil" sintió que todo un fuego crecía en su interior, habían herido su orgullo y no permitiría eso, aunque fuera ella

-"estas bien?"

-"ah? Si, si estoy Kojaku, solo me distraje" consumio un trago mas, se notaba algo de rencor en sus ojos

-"yo ya te dije mi problema y el tuyo?"

-"bueno……………… en realidad es sobre el proyecto que me encargo……….."

-"sobre la campaña de la perla? Que hay con eso?" pregunto extrañado

-"el problema es………………….. es la Srt. Lin Aida…………………." Agacho un poco la cabeza antes de continuar

---------------------------------------------------------

-"Dios mio! Ahora que hago! Que hago, no puedo creer que Vankotsu sea un asesino, es imposible y esas personas quienes eran! Tambien asesinos! Dios mio!" El auto de Kagome se desplazaba por las calles a toda prisa, dio las gracias al cielo por que no habia casi ningun auto por donde pasara impidiendole el paso y lo unico que queria era alejarse mas y mas de edificio donde escucho todo.

- "riiinnngg riinnngg……….." el sonido de su celular hizo que su cuerpo saltara del susto debido a los escalofrios que aun no le pasaban, miro consternada el numero de la pantalla sin despejar su atención de la pista, el numero era completamente desconocido (pero quien me esta llamando…………… sera posible que!...) una idea de terror se le cruzo por la mente al pensar en Vankotsu, cogio el aparato y contesto…………..

-"ho……….. hola" sintio que su voz se le cortava

-"alo?" la voz era de un hombre, ella estaba a punto de colgar pensando que era Vankotsu pero se detuvo al escuchar una vez mas esa voz

-"Kagome?..." esa voz……………... esa voz era……………

-"Inuyasha!" un alivio inmenso entro en su cuerpo al escuchar su voz, sintio que con tal solo haber escuchado su voz sus preocupaciones estaban por desaparecer, se sintio protegida, acogida, y feliz?...

-"si, soy yo, que sucede, estas……………….. estas bien? Su interlocutor se oia algo preocupado

-"no, es que, espera como sabias mi numero?" (pero que cosas piensas tonta este no es momento para ponerse a pensar en eso)

-"me lo diste si es que tenia algunas dudas sobre la compra del terreno, recuerdas?

-(claro, era eso) "si……..."

-"estas bien? Te pasa algo?"

-"si……………… hace un momento, yo, yo escuche algo terrible Inuyasha………… no se si me perseguiran…………. querian matar a alguien, no se quien, pero los escuche, yo…………….."

-"que, Kagome escuchame, calmate, dime que fue lo que paso?

-"en la empresa Inuyasha, escuche a unos asesinos iban a matar a alguien y dijeron algo sobre una perla, no recuerdo"

-(una perla, sera posible…………..) "escuchame Kagome a donde vas, en donde estas?"

-"estoy en mi auto, voy a la policia, tengo que avisarles, quizas me escucharon cuando estaba ahí, no lo se, tengo…………… tengo miedo Inuyasha" unas lagrimas cayeron por las mejillas de la chica, como deseaba que el estuviera a su lado en ese instante

-"Kagome………………." El podia sentir su pesar y temor del otro lado del telefono, una rabia lo invadio al no poder estar al lado de ella y consolarla, escucharla sollozar desde el otro lado lo desesperaba de dolor "Kagome escuchame, no vallas a la policia, no en el estado en que estas ahora"

-"que, pero, entonces que hago……………." Dejo su entera confianza en el, por alguna razon sabia que era lo que debia hacer, sabia que era lo que queria hacer

-"escucha ve a tu casa y quedate ahí, cierra todas las puertas con seguro, esperame ahí ire lo mas rapido que pueda"

-"pero……………….. no sabes donde vivo, como…………….."

-"no te preocupes, tengo tu direccion en la tarjeta que me diste, pronto estare ahí, confia en mi……" ¿confiar en el?..., si definitivamente confiaba en el…………………

-"si, te estare esperando…………..…. Inuyasha?" su voz era suave

-"si?..."

-"tengo miedo, ven…………… ven pronto por favor……………"

-"si, no te preocupes, esperame…………… ire contigo…………… Kagome"

CONTINUARA………………

Bueno aun no quiero morir asi que por favor no me maten por haberme atrasado tanto, desde hace muchisimo tiempo que no continuaba el fic y es que a decir verdad los estudios me lo impedian, en verdad me dio una alegria inmensa volver a escribir un capitulo mas, si les gusto dejenme reviwes para saber si ustedes estan aun interesados en el fic o no, y me encantaria saber que si claro esta, bueno comentarios y todo eso los espero ok? Tratare de subir el proximo cap apenas pueda, bueno cuidense mucho, bye, su amiga: Varinasaku


	7. Noche de Luna 2

**Kagome Higurashi, una exitosa joven empresaria, nunca en su "feliz" vida imagino enamorarse apasionada y locamente del hombre que la secuestro: Inuyasha, a pesar de que la misión de el era matarla. I+K/M+S, otras parejas, accion, romance, drama, de todo un poco y LEMON**

**Notas: fic UNIVERSO ALTERNO, los protagonistas viven en el actual Tokio, las edades han sido alteradas para el desarrollo del fic, clasificado M y LEMON por su contenido sexual y moral, ya estan advertidos luego no me responsabilizo si me llegan cartas de queja por el impacto del fic, bueno aquí se los dejo, si quieren que actualize o suba otro capitulo dependera de la cantidad de REVIEWS, asi que de ustedes depende que lo siga les dejo el fic:**

"**DIALOGOS"**

**(PENSAMIENTOS)**

** CAMBIOS DE ESCENA**

Secuestrada por ti

**POR VARINA-SAKU**

Capitulo 7: Noche de Luna 2

-"Vives en un lugar muy bello" dijo mientras observaba los acabados y muebles del departamento y entraba a la sala

-"ah, si, gracias"

-"igual de bella que su anfitriona" pronuncio con una voz calida mientras que la seguia, al escuchar esto las mejillas de ella se volvieron rojas

-"eh………. Ven, para servirte un café, por aquí" ingresaban mas en el departamento y finalmente llegaron a la amplia cocina donde Sango comenzo a preparar el liquido mientras que Miroku la observaba

-"Y…………….. solo vives con tu hermano aquí?"

-"pues, si y mi gata Kirara, debe estar por algun lado" le ofrecio la bebida a Miroku en una taza y sus dedos se tocaron suavemente provocando que ella se sonrrojara mientras que los dos se miraban

-(creo que la pongo demasiado nerviosa, sera que en verdad le gusto?) dejo que tomara la taza y se volteo para recoger la suya mientras que le daba la espalda, lo que no se percato era que el habia dejado su taza en un lado de la cocina y estaba detrás de ella muy cerca de su espalda

-"Sango…………………" pudo escuchar su voz como le susurraba al oido, pero no tan cerca como para sofocarla

-"que……….. sucede………….."

-"me gustas mucho……………. Y quisiera saber si yo te gusto" su respiración no terminaba de agitar el corazon de ella

-"yo…………….. yo, es que…………" ella se ponia cada vez mas roja

-"no te quiero presionar, es solo que en verdad me gustas y queria que lo supieras" se aparto un poco de ella para darle espacio para que volteara

-"pues si me gustas, pero…………… es que aun no estoy segura" le dijo algo apenada mientras desviaba la mirada

-"no te preocupes, entiendo……….. quizas te es difícil confiar en alguien tan repentinamente"

-"no, no eso!... es solo que, es mi la primera vez que siento algo asi" volvio a desviar la mirada algo sonrojada

-"entonces………. Nunca has estado con un hombre?"

"no………. Bueno habia……….. alguien que me gustaba pera ya no estoy segura"

-"me resulta algo difícil de creer, una mujer hermosa como tu debio tener muchos pretendientes"

-"no es como crees jaja" le dijo mientras que volvia a mirarlo a los ojos el clima de la habitación se volvia mas calido

-"y………………. no te sientes algo atemorizada al vivir sola, es decir tu hermano no siempre esta en casa no?"

-"no tengo miedo, se defenderme sola en caso de cualquier cosa" tomo un sorbo de su café

-"en serio?" (cada vez me pareces mas interesante Sango)

-"si, mi padre enseñaba karate en nuestro doyo, a decir verdad la mayoria de mi familia se dedicaba a las artes marciales, pero cuando mis padres murieron mi hermano y yo abandonamos ese estilo de vida"

-"y te dedicaste a los negocios" se llevo un sorbo de café a su boca

-"pues si pero a decir verdad desde que murieron no quise seguir la tradición quizas fue por que me traian recuerdos de mis padres, fue demasiado doloroso perderlos desde entonces no he vuelto a practicar artes marciales pero en ocasiones me vi obligada a utilizarlas"

-"y el doyo esta aquí en tu casa?"

-"si, esta atrás"

-"te gustaria practicar?" le dijo con una sonrrisa

-"que? Practicar?" (de que habla!)

-"si practicar, yo tambien se de artes marciales" dijo mientras ponia una expresión de orgullo en el rostro

-"y donde aprendiste?"

-"eh… es una larga historia, bueno vamos?" le dijo mientras que tomaba la taza de su mano y la colocaba encima de la cocina

-"es que……….. yo"

-"vamos te prometo que no sere muy rudo"

-"en serio? No creo que me ganes aunque no parezca soy muy buena" le dijo mientras sonrreia

-"entonces hay que hacerlo"

-"espera primero tengo que cambiarme, sigue por ese pasillo y encontraras el doyo, esperame ahí"

-"esta bien, no demores si no pensare que me tienes miedo preciosa Sango" le dijo con una sonrrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar

-(miedo yo? Ya vera, como se le ocurre que le puedo tener miedo) pensaba mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto dispuesta a vencerlo, penso que pasar mas tiempo con Minoru era cada vez mas entretenido y agradable

-"vaya este lugar es grande" decia mientras observaba el lugar

-"Minoru, Minoru……." escucho una voz a su espalda

-"ah? Que?"

-"no me escuchaste? Te llame varias veces, bueno ya estoy lista" el la observo por unos momentos vio que traia puesto un pantalón de gimnasia negro y ajustado con una camiseta del mismo color algo holgada pero que dejaba notar su figura "que sucede?" le pregunto al ver que el no decia nada"

-"ah, no nada, bueno comenzemos" le dijo mientras se quitaba el saco de encima y lo arrojaba a un lado mientras que se ponia en posición de ataque

-"te advierto que no sera facil" le advirtio imitandolo en su posicion

-"no te preocupes tratare de no ser tan rudo"

De pronto algo inesperado le sucedió a Miroku no supo en que momento pero una patada estuvo a punto de golpearlo en el estomago, retrocedio el instante necesario para que no lo alcanzara

-"vaya no me lo esperaba" (es muy rapida no crei que estuviera hablando tan enserio)

-"te dije que no seria facil" le dijo con una sonrrisa, enseguida volvio a lanzar otra patada que esta vez fue bloqueada por el brazo de Miroku, pero no fue suficiente ya que en seguida un puño se aproximaba a el, el cual paro con la palma de su mano antes de que lo golpeara, enseguida se separo de ella

-"crei que dijiste que no serias tan rudo conmigo, pero no crees que exageras? O es que en verdad estas en desventaja?" le dijo Sango con una sonrrisa en la cara, por alguna extraña razon no recordaba desde hace cuanto tiempo se sentia del mismo modo en el que se estaba sintiendo al lado de Minoru en ese momento, se sentia tan relajada y divertida como si las preocupaciones de su vida hubieran desaparecido de su cabeza

-"no pienses mal, es solo que me tomaste por sorpresa, pero tampoco quisiera que un hermoso cuerpo como el tuyo se lastimase por mi culpa" le dijo con una picara sonrrisa que hizo que la joven se ruborizara

Enseguida se reanudo su riña Sango le proporcionaba patadas y puñetazos que solo lograban tocar el aire mientras sonreia y el la observaba gustosamente a los ojos mientras esquivaba sus ataques, en un momento sin que ella se de cuenta el la tomo por un brazo y provoco que se diera la vuelta acorralandola por la espalda, juntando sus cuerpos mientras que ella sentia la respiración de el muy cerca de su oreja y el percibia con claridad el dulce aroma de su cabello

Trato de liberarse de su agarre pero le fue en vano y ademas de eso la sensación de estar tan cerca de el no le desagradaba en absoluto "espero que no te haya dolido" le susurro el al oido y el un ultimo intento ella se balaceo hacia delante con la intencion de provocar que el se cayera pero no resulto como esperaba ya que los dos fueron a parar al piso, Miroku conciente de que podria aplastarla con su cuerpo en un intento de evitarlo dio la vuelta provocando que ella cayera sobre el

Al abrir los ojos Sango se encontro con un par de iris azules que la miraban intensamente y noto que luego de observala a ella sus ojos se fijaron en algo mas, reconocio que apreciaba sus labios con gran deseo y ella cayo en cuenta de que le sucedia lo mismo

Ambos sentian la respiración del otro sobre su rostro, el aliento del otro que chocaba contra sus labios ocasionando que sus latidos se aceleraran cada vez mas, debido a que sus cuerpos se encontraban uno sobre el otro pudieron comprobarlo con gran facilidad, poco a poco por una atracción extraña sus rostros se fueron acercando cada vez mas deseando poseer cada uno los deseables labios del otro, ya a solo pocos centimetros de unirse ella pronuncio "yo………… tu………." Apenas logro decir esto y el ya habia atrapado sus labios entre los suyos

Al princio se sorprendio un poco pero casi inmediatamente le correspondio gustosa, los dos sentian como los labios del otro ardian y eso les encantaba provocando querer hundirse mas en el beso, ella abrio su boca dandole pase pare que el introdujera su lengua, primero despacio, explorando con cuidado los primeros centímetros de la boca y lengua de ella ocasionando que Sango gimiera brevemente, luego de una manera mas audaz y fuerte, excitante provocando un suspiro mas fuerte y profundo por parte de ella y ocacionando que correspondiera de igual manera

Lo erotico y excitante del beso paso a segundo plano cuando comenzaron las suaves caricias por parte de el, Miroku acaricio con gran suavidad primero las curvas de Sango para bajar poco a poco hacia sus piernas y antes de llegar a sus muslos una mano lo detuvo al mismo tiempo ella abandono sus labios

-"lo siento no quise………….."

-"me prometes………………. Que nada malo ocurrira, me gustas demasiado y……………. y yo……………….."

-"nunca te haria daño, nada malo pasara pero si quieres que pare yo…………………" no pudo terminar la frase ya que ella una vez mas volvio a arrebatar sus labios con mas intensidad que antes, habia algo en ese hombre que hacia que su razon desapareciera estando junto a el, era demasiado excitante y perturbador sentir sus manos sobre su cuerpo, saborear su boca y deleitarse como su lengua tocaba la suya mientras ella le correspondia

El llevo una de sus manos al rostro de ella posandola sobre su mejilla mientras que con la otra acariciaba su muslo ocasionando que la respiración de ella se acelerara un poco, al mismo tiempo Sango llevo una de sus manos al cabello de Miroku revolviendolo lentamente mientras que la otra se poso sobre la misma mano que el tenia en su rostro acariciandola con sus dedos. Mientras mas tiempo duraban las caricias mas querian uno del otro, sus cuerpos comenzaban a arder y el calor se hizo presente en ellos

Sin previo aviso las manos de ella buscaron los botones de la camisa de el y comenzo a desabrocharlos uno por uno comenzando a sentir el roce de la piel de su pecho con sus dedos, era firme y se sentia tan bien que poso toda la palma de sus manos sobre el, comenzo a acariciarlo en circulos ocasionando que fuera el esta vez quien diera pequeños gemidos, sin embargo de pronto el rodo sobre el piso ocasionando que esta vez fuera el quien estuviera arriba de ella

Sin dejar de besarse apasionadamente ella le quito la camisa y esta cayo a un lado dejando apreciar el bien formado torax de Miroku, los besos siguieron y Sango probo por primera vez en su totalidad la piel de aquel hombre mientras lo acariciaba con sus manos. El sin quedarse atrás paso sus manos debajo de la camiseta de ella y poso sus manos sobre sus pechos sintiendolos firmes pero al mismo tiempo tan blandos y apetecibles al tacto, ella reacciono con gemidos que eran ahogados por los labios de el

Sin perder tiempo los masajeo primero por encima del bracier sintiendo como los pezones se iban endureciendo y eso lo volvia loco, pero no duro mucho para cuando hallo el broche del bracier que estaba adelante y lo libero dandole acceso libre a esa hermosa y delicada piel pasando sus dedos por cada rincón de los dos senos y persionando los pezones de vez en cuando ocasionando que ella gimiera. Los gemidos ahogados de Sango seguian y a el podia asegurar que ella necesitaba mas al igual que el

En seguida levanto su camiseta y el dejo sus labios solo para seguir camino abajo trazando un sendero de besos primero en el cuello, luego en el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro para después atrapar uno de los pezones de Sango apasionadamente entre sus labios fue entonces cuando ella gimio y atrapo el cabello de Miroku entre sus manos, el lamia y succionaba con gran pasion y exitacion primero uno y luego el otro provocando en ella olas de extasis y calor que nunca habia experimentado, por su parte el penso nunca antes haber probado tan deliciosa textrura

-"hermana…………………" se escucho a lo lejos y en forma de eco, el llamado era algo seco y sonaba aturdido, esto hizo que ambos saltaran de la impresión, aun con el calor en sus cuerpos y venas volvieron a la realidad de golpe

-"Dios!.. mi hermano!" expreso alterada en un tono bajo

-"tu hermano!" dijo de igual manera, en seguida se levantaron tratando de colocar sus ropas en su lugar lo mas pronto posible

-(Dios! Pero como pude olvidarme de Kojaku! No sabia que iba a regresar tan temprano!) penso mientras hacia lo posible para arreglarse lo mas rapido que pudiese

-(pero que oportuno que tenia que ser su hermano, no puedo creer mi suerte) al fin con las ropas ya puestas se calmaron un poco pero se exaltaron un poco otra vez cuando inmediatamente Kojaku entro al lugar

-"hermana ya lle…………… hermana? Pero que!..."

-"ah! Kojaku ya llegaste, hola que tal" le hablo algo nerviosa

-"hola……………………quien……..?" le dijo mientras miraba a Miroku sumamente confundido

-"ah……………. el……… el es Minoru Takeuchi, Minoru el es mi hermano Kojaku" dijo mientras los presentaba a los dos con las manos

-"mucho gusto Kojaku" le dijo mientras le ofrecia su mano

-"si…………….. mucho gusto" le respondio de igual manera pero con una mirada algo dudosa, Sango observo a su hermano y noto que estaba algo pasado de tragos, a pesar de que lo conociera bien no sabia como podia reaccionar en ese estado

-"bueno…………….. yo ya me iba no Sango?" le dijo Miroku de aparentando tranquilidad

-"ah! si………….. es cierto, ya te ibas, enseguida vengo Kojaku" le dijo mientras los dos salian del lugar

-"adios Kojaku un gusto" le dijo por ultima vez mientras que se iban

-"si……….. adios" (pero quien sera ese sujeto, Dios creo que interrumpi algo, bueno supongo que es mejor asi)

Una vez en la puerta de su casa el se dio media vuelta y la miro directamente a los ojos, se acerco dejando solo pocos centímetros de espacio entre los dos

-"cuando……………. Te vere de nuevo" le susurro ella mientras permanecia sonrojada

-"hare todo lo posible para que sea mañana" le susurro de igual manera

-"pero mañana es Domingo, ¿no puedes?" le dijo algo extrañada

-"aun no estoy seguro, pero no te preocupes, si no el Lunes de todos modos" le contesto con una sonrisa que la dejo derretida, en seguida le robo un profundo beso y ella se lo correspondio gustosa, siguieron por unos momentos mas pero el aire frio comenzo a sentirse y se separaron

-"hasta luego, entra o te enfermaras" le dijo con una seductora sonrisa

-"esta bien, cuidate"

-"no te preocupes mi pequeña, nos vemos" el retrocedio unos pasos y observo como Sango entraba en su casa para después cerrar la puerta mientras lo despedia con una sonrisa, luego el subio en su auto y emprendio camino

CONTINUARA…………………………………

Bueno para los que todavía se han interesado en seguir mi fic ahora que he subido un nuevo capitulo después de muchoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo tiempo, miles! De gracias! . En verdad desde lo mas profundo de mi corazoncito, bueno enrealidad no se que mas puedo decir solo que seguire subiendo caps hasta que lo acabe por que asi sera, cuidense mucho y se me dejan reviews mejor todavía, hasta pronto su amiga: VARINA


End file.
